The Hero With Fear
by twm2002
Summary: Life is empty for Anakin. His out of control emotions have left him a divorcee at 22 & a Jedi on the run. He wants no part in the war & wants to forget about the life full of failure. Taking R2 with him he leaves in search of a life of meaning, something that may come when the Force calls him to different ends of the Galaxy. However, the Chosen One won't be forgotten so easily.
1. Chapter 1

His hands had never shaken so much as they did now. Both mechanical and flesh were uncontrollable as he sat on the balcony that led into his shared apartment. Anakin couldn't bring his eyes away from watching them shake, it was a reminder of what he could have done that night. His jealousy, his rage had taken control of him nearly compelling him to murder a man. A man who deserved it, but that was not going to spare him any harsh judgement from the Jedi or any Court. He knew the actions were wrong, yet he did them anyway.

What had come over him? He knew better than that. Padme wasn't going to leave him for Rush, the guy was no good to anyone, a proven traitor. Clovis only had loyalty to himself, and to a credit that was it. Someone like Padme couldn't fall for someone who had that personality, and she was married. That should be enough for anyone in this Galaxy.

Anakin's head sank low into his shaking hands, he closed his eyes to hide himself away from anyone. The harder he tried to shut out everything around him the more the thoughts came to the forefront of his mind. No matter how hard he attempted to distract himself with something else they were there to pester him.

Despite knowing what she knew about the Senator, Padme still nearly _kissed_ that…that…slime! Even with all of his flaws he could still charm Anakin's wife enough for her to have a moment of weakness. The young knight's stomach felt like there were bubbles inside when he thought about the what that charm could have earned Clovis had Anakin not stepped in at that moment. If sleeping with his wife was a goal then he _deserved_ to be beaten within an inch of his life. No feeble-minded worm would ever have the chance to do that. Anakin would rather die than that happen.

Then again, the guy had everything that he didn't. Clovis could provide for her, had prestige, had a stable life, the opportunity to have an open relationship with her. Padme wouldn't have to hide how she felt with someone like him. They had been like that before, hadn't they? Clovis sounded like he could make all of her dreams come true, unlike himself.

Anakin lifted his head just enough so his eyes could see the nightlife around Coruscant. Speeders flew by the apartment with no regard of his plight. Lights came off of the neighboring buildings providing some light to see the life the planet had. Streams of headlights told him that life was going on as normal for thousands of beings on the planet, but for him it was anything else.

Beeps from the side of his ETA-2 brought his blue eyes away from the nightlife and onto the faithful astromech droid who accompanied him on every endeavor. His voice felt weak just as his stomach, "I'll be fine Artoo, I just need to talk to Padme".

Not a moment later he could hear the sound of Padme's heels coming down the winding staircase to their living room. Anakin scrambled to his feet trying to gain composure of himself, because he was going to need every ounce of strength to speak to his wife after what he had done. At a brisk pace he walked passed the archway that led into the apartment ignoring every piece of furniture that passed by him. Nothing else mattered in the Galaxy at this moment, nothing could take him away from this home.

When Padme's form finally appeared from behind the wall on the spiral staircase she wore a scowl that made his stomach drop worse than it already had. She was carrying her long flowing Senate gown with both hands in a pose that was eerily similar to the one she wore when going to war in the Galactic congress. This night was not going to be like any of the others whenever they tried to make up, something told him tonight was going to be a nightmare.

Once her feet touched the bottom step Anakin took a step close to her, and tried to bring his hand to her cheek. Padme avoided the gesture swiftly, taking a step to her right to make sure he wouldn't have the chance. Her eyes evaded his own as if they were two magnets of the same charge. "Don't" was all she said to him, but it was enough to make him lose feeling in his knees.

"Padme, I – " he tried to start, but found that the words escaped him. What could he even say that would make his actions palpable?

"Do you know what you could have done tonight Anakin?" she said still looking at the floor hurting him more with every second she avoided his gaze, "you could have killed him! Do you realize what that could have done to your career, to mine?"

"Padme" he said wanting so badly to hold her hand or to bring her chin to look at him. His hand made the move, but stopped short knowing it would only make things worse. He tried again to speak, finding the words once again elusive, "I didn't mean to…when I saw what he was going to do…."

"That does not make it okay to kill a man Anakin!" she all but yelled and finally brought her hazel eyes to his. Anakin could see the fury in her look, it made the normally fearless soldier want to hide away. He loved his wife so much that he would lose himself for her, but when she looked at him like he was a cold-blooded killer it made him want to die. "I regret what happened Anakin, but you know that I don't care for Clovis. I don't love him, I never married him".

The weight of her words alone seemed to bring him to his knees. Anakin fell to the floor sitting in a meditative stance that was so familiar to Jedi Knights. The floor was cold, unwelcoming, both things he deserved. Her words though were what brought goosebumps to his skin. His response was spoken weakly, "I know that, Padme. I don't know what happened to me tonight. When I saw that I was afraid that he was what you needed, what you wanted".

"I'm afraid Anakin! I'm afraid of who's in there sometimes, because when you act like that it's not the man I married. I don't want that, I don't need that. More and more often you come home with jealousy in your heart or with fear causing things like this to happen. As long as those are inside you then you have no room for me".

"I can change" he told her with his eyes becoming misty. Through that mist he could tell that she was avoiding his pathetic look in order to remain strong. "I can stop that. When I come home you're all I look forward to, all I have in this life. For you I'll change".

"That's strangling me! Don't you see that Anakin?" Padme began to walk back towards the stairs, "You have to go now, I want to be alone".

"What are you saying?"

With one final look Anakin saw a few tears come down her cheeks bringing his breathing close to a halt. "I can't do this anymore Anakin. We have a marriage based on lies, and deceptions. Other marriages can be together in public, start families, avoid worrying, things we'll never have. We live with constant paranoia about being found out. We sneak around trying to steal moments together, and when we finally have them they're never enough. To top it all off, there are moments like this when I'm afraid to be around you. It's not something I can continue to do anymore".

"Please don't do this. You're all I have Padme" he pleaded still on his hands and knees. "We can make this work. I love you".

"We can't. We've tried Anakin, but it's over. Love isn't enough to survive something like this. You have Obi-Wan, the Jedi, and your duties" Anakin could see her try to fight back her tears making his own emotions more uncontrollable. Her first step up the staircase was slow, then gained speed, her last words reaching him without her being in his eyesight, "please go".

"Padme!" he yelled after her. Anakin scrambled to his feet ready to chase after her, chase after the dream that he was losing every second. His mouth felt dry, his hands numb, and his knees like jell. Just as Anakin was about to take his second step he heard a blaster charge up from above.

The Force warned him of potential danger when Captain Typho came around the staircase with his silver pistol in hand. Typho wore a serious look, and Anakin felt that he was ready to protect his Senator at all costs, even against the man who had saved his planet and the Galaxy. "I believe she asked you to leave Master Skywalker".

Anger began to simmer, filling his mind with a deep-seated hatred for the security officer. They both knew that it would take no longer than a blink of an eye for the Jedi to dispatch him. They also both knew that any sort of move against the man holding the gun would result in a world of trouble for Anakin. Grudgingly, and with anguish in his heart the Jedi turned away gaining speed until he reached the yellow Jedi starfighter.

Anakin's droid beeped and booped to him, but was ignored. The Jedi's emotional state left him unable to comprehend what was going on around him. Something took over his body, because he didn't realize what he was doing. His hands moved of their own accord, guiding him through traffic recklessly, barely avoiding crafts of all different colors. His eyes could understand what was going on around him, however he felt as though he was on autopilot.

Padme had divorced him in the blink of an eye, she couldn't deal with someone like him. His emotions were too erratic, he was too jealous, and he wasn't around for her when she needed someone. Anakin had ruined his marriage, nearly caused her to lose her career as she put it. Padme needed someone else, another man who could be what she needed. He wasn't good enough. Each realization brought him closer to being sick.

The worst part about it though, the worst thing she had told him was that she wasn't happy. Padme was everything to him, his sole reason for living after his mother had died. Her smile made his every day, and being without her was like being without air. During a battle he often thought back to her to bring him strength. She was his sanctuary when he needed one that could bring him away from the blood or screams of clones. To hear that Padme didn't find that same solace in his arms, kiss, or touch killed him.

Anakin felt the ship land in the hangar of the Jedi Temple, not realizing where he was going along the way. His blue eyes scanned the hangar for his former master, but he was unable to locate the last person he needed. His gloved hand found the button that popped the cockpit, and he scrambled out of the seat with wobbling legs. R2 once again called to him finding that his Jedi companion was too caught up in his head to reply.

Ships, Jedi, and paintings were a blur as Anakin ran from the hangar, into the hallway, then bee-lined for Obi-Wan's quarters. There were those who spared him irritated glances that he ignored, then there were those who seemed worried about his well-being. No matter what type of person he passed he didn't care, he just had to find Kenobi.

The Jedi master's door whisked open, and Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan was surprised to see him. The older Jedi was about to speak then he looked like he was getting a closer look at his former padawan. He placed down his drink and datapad quickly then came over to Anakin who could see that the man's mouth was moving, however he couldn't hear a word. The younger Jedi was led over to the chair that Obi-Wan had been sitting in finding it much less comfortable than it had ever been before.

Obi-Wan tried to reach him again, and though he couldn't really hear him Anakin knew what the question had been. He swallowed hard, preparing himself for what he was saying. It felt like the longer he procrastinated on his answer the less true it would be, yet he knew that simply wasn't true. "I'm divorced".

"What?" Obi-Wan asked confused, unsure he heard Anakin correctly.

Anakin's sad eyes found his masters with tears in them once more, "Padme, she divorced me tonight". Obi-Wan's face went pale, Anakin didn't bother noticing though. "I nearly lost myself tonight Obi-Wan, I nearly killed Clovis after losing my temper. He nearly kissed Padme, and then he challenged me. Something came over me, just like when I saw those sand people…"

"Stop!" Obi-Wan all but yelled. Anakin took a good look at his former master to see the man's shoulders rise then fall with every quick breath. His sad blue eyes could plainly see that his father figure was in clear distress over what he had heard. The younger man never thought through what he been doing, but he was sure that Obi-Wan would listen to him just this once.

The Jedi master raised his arm with his hand in a placating gesture, "you've been married to Senator Amidala?"

"Yes" Anakin replied. He wasn't in the mood to argue what he had done, he was looking for someone to listen to him not judge his life decisions.

Running his hands through his hair Obi-Wan tried to sooth himself, then tried to settle his nerves by pacing. Neither worked much for him so he turned to see his broken friend with disbelief in his face, "you just admitted that you broke the code Anakin".

"Obi-Wan, don't do this".

"Don't do this? You've formed an attachment, you're married! The cardinal rule in the Jedi Order was broken, because you couldn't control your feelings! What am I not supposed to do Anakin?"

"I came to you, because I need someone! I have nothing to live for right now! I know I broke the code, but that isn't what I need to hear. Comfort is what I thought you could give me when I need it most, is that so much to ask?"

"It's not possible for me to look this over Anakin" Obi-Wan said much more calm this time. His breathing had slowed to a normal rate, but his disapproval was still evident, "the Jedi Order is not easy to commit to, but you took that oath when you came here. Padme has been a friend to both of us over the years, and I knew you were close, but this is far greater than I could have ever expected. What's more, you let your emotions control your actions when you assaulted a Senator for the Republic. I'm truly sorry for what you're feeling, but this would not have happened had you controlled yourself".

"Master, please just hear me out" Anakin begged him.

"I have to meditate on this Anakin" Obi-Wan said. He turned around to leave the room to Anakin's dismay. However, the man turned around eyeing his best friend. The younger man bowed his head as he knew what Obi-Wan was going to tell him before the words left his mouth, "disappointment can't begin to describe how I fell. We'll talk more soon". Then he was gone.

Dumbstruck was a good description of how he felt. There was no doubt in Anakin's mind that this had to be the worst night in his life. First, his wife separated from him and now he may be removed from the Jedi Order due to his misplaced faith in Obi-Wan. He stared at the blank cream-colored wall across from his chair wondering how his life had come to this. In the span of only two hours he had gone from content to disgraced.

The desire to stay where he was had left him the moment Obi-Wan walked through that door. There was nothing left for him in this life of his, nobody to turn to in his time of need. The past few years of his life brought him great joys only to rip them away just as fast. His mother, Ahsoka, now Padme, and possibly the Jedi Order leaving him. The Jedi would never let him stay, and even if they did he would be shamed by every Jedi, especially the Council. No, this life was empty.

Standing up, Anakin decided that since death was not an option he had to leave this place. The emotions became too much that they seemed to fade away all together. He walked quietly out of the room then next door to his own quarters. The room held plenty of sentimental objects for him, none of which would be coming with him. Anakin's mind became focused on only one thing, gather what was needed to live, he would deal with the emotional aftermath later.

He removed the long glove on his flesh hand tossing it carelessly on the bed. The fingers that had been once covered every minute of the day were now free. With a mind of its own the free hand packed the cloak that had been laying on the bed, the datapad next to it, then a package of spare mechanical parts on the dresser. A last look around the room told Anakin that there wasn't anything else he needed. If he was going to go, now's the time.

Carrying his things in his arms the lonely Jedi walked out of his room without another look back. He spared no looks to the 'faceless' Jedi he walked past, the tan walls were as drab as ever, or the rooms that were on his way back to the hangar. Special was a word that didn't fit any part of this place, although it had been his 'home' for the past years in his life. He wasn't held back by anything in the Temple, and when he stepped into the large room that held the ships he felt nearly free.

"R2, start the engines" Anakin called out when he was only thirty or so feet away. The droid beeped in response to the Jedi, and with an emotionless voice he responded, "no, we aren't going back to the apartments. We'll find someplace new where we can experience a new life".


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's yellow Jedi Starfighter took off out of the hangar like a bat out of hell, tearing into Coruscant's open skies. The pilot wasted no time driving through the speeder lines below choosing instead to fly straight for the hyperspace ring waiting for him in space. No communication was shared between the troubled pilot and the Jedi on the ground, he turned off the device the moment he reentered the ship. Besides R2 he was completely alone for the first time in his life.

"R2, could you bring up the star charts?" he asked in a melancholy voice. The droid made a long forlorn boop then completed Anakin's request. His astromech could pick up on the depressed mannerisms he was showing, no doubt the little guy knew what had caused it. There really wasn't much in the universe that would upset him this much, to compel him to leave his life behind. Taking away the only thing Anakin wanted to be and wanted to have would certainly do the trick.

Stars compounded with the emptiness of cold space made him truly realize what little he had. R2, the clothes on his back, his lightsaber, the ship, and the things he took from his room at the Temple constituted his every possession. The name Skywalker once again could be a synonym for poor in possessions and in relationships. Empty took on a new meaning at that moment in the starship he had grown so accustomed to.

Looking at the star chart in front of him Anakin searched for new places to go. There had to be somewhere that welcomed those who had nothing, those who wished to blend in with the rest of the galaxy's riff raff. Most of the systems he first saw were either under Republic or Separatist control, and for obvious reasons those weren't going to do. Outter Rim territory wasn't much better even though there wasn't going to be a soldier anywhere in sight. Scanning over the hologram one more time the rogue Jedi found one that would suffice for now.

"R2, set course for Tattooine" he said barely containing his distaste for the name of the place that enslaved him. The place attracted scum of all types in look of fights, drugs, sex, or slaves. No one could be rejected from the place, because nobody cared. Those untrained in combat found themselves in convoluted situations the moment they stepped foot on the ground. Lucky for him, his entire existence had been filled with training of all types. Even more to his advantage, it's his home.

Worried toots told him of the faithful droid's reservations about going to the home of most lethal beings. Anakin knew that his companion felt uneasy about it – he did too to be completely honest – going someplace like that killed lesser people.

Before punching in the coordinates Anakin decided to sooth the circuits of his mechanical friend, "we've been in plenty of more dangerous places buddy. This time we won't really worry about being shot at immediately by any droids. I'm sure there will be someone who'll want to kill us sooner or later, but after what you and I have been through we'll be alright".

No sooner had he finished speaking when the streaks of stars signaled the fighter entering hyperspace. Journeys this short wouldn't take very long at all - a couple hours max – giving him time to think about the things he'd done that day. He buried his hands in preparation for the onslaught of terrible thoughts and depriving himself of anything beneficial.

Padme left him. To think that something else would come to mind is ridiculous. For fourteen _years_ she had been the apple of his eye, the reason behind his deeds in war. Each battle he fought in Anakin survived to come home to her, for her to be his reprieve away from so much death. Being in her arms after a mission had to be the greatest feeling in the universe, though the taste of her lips probably seemed more likely to be number one. In the mornings he relished seeing her asleep on his chest or in her evening gowns that exposed skin to his gentle touch.

All to be torn away due to his jealousy.

Anakin felt like nothing more than punching himself or being torn apart. The heartache would be so much easier to digest if there was another person to blame, especially if that person was Clovis. But he knew better than to pass of blame on another. He delivered the blows to the known traitor, he was the one that nearly beat the man to death in response to the Senator's movements towards his secret wife.

Sickness took over his body, a deep well of queasiness forming in the depths of his stomach. His hands released the steering yolk to hold his abdomen in a poor effort to relieve the feeling. If every battlefield injury that had ever been sustained had been felt at that moment, multiplied ten times over he wasn't sure if it could impair him more than his fragmented heart.

Then there was the Order. After Obi-Wan refused to hear him out Anakin knew it was only a matter of time until they called him into the council's quarters only to expel him. Windu, Mundi, probably Luminara would call for his expulsion no questions asked. The others? He could guess the how they'd vote, only Obi-Wan being the sole person in his corner. No, he had too much pride to wait for that inevitability, better get ahead of that while he had the chance.

One positive thing came out of this whole mess, Anakin had a life that belonged to him now. This time around there were no Jedi overlooking his every move, no slave master to command him, he was his own man. Anakin couldn't find any happiness in this revelation though, with no one to share a life of freedom he had been left to a life of solitude. If there is one thing that he couldn't stand to be it had to be lonely.

The ship's warning signs broke his reverie, letting him know that the pair had arrived. Time passed by much faster any time a person lost themselves in their thoughts it seemed. A large sandy orb appeared from the endless void of space, star streaks returning to their normal selves. Anakin scowled at the disgusting, decrepit planetoid that held too many memories. Memories of his mother, meeting Padme, and nine years of slavery. Ironic that this place had to be the metaphoric start to a new life.

"I'll bring her in R2, just scan for any signs of Republic or Separatist presence. If you can, see if there's an open bay for us to land in". Taking control of the yolk Anakin took the ship into a nose dive straight for the docks near Mos Eisley. Landing outside the spaceport in the desert would only give him unnecessary irritation and work getting to the Cantina.

Toots and whistles from his droid alerted the young man earning a response for his companion, "Docking bay 94? Alright, I'll take us in. Get ready to hop out once the landing gear settles then follow me". An affirmative beep told him that they were both ready, and without further fanfare Anakin took the ship towards their destination, landing without problem.

Anakin _hated_ having to come back here, he loathed that he had no place left to go. Tatooine is his most hated planet in the galaxy, but until the time came to go somewhere else, this is where he'd stay. He took as long as humanly possible until he popped open the canopy of his fighter, and instantly he became accustomed to the dry heat. You can take the boy out of the desert, but the desert's lessons never leave him.

Pushing himself out of his seat Anakin found the willpower to get on his way. Once his boots touched the hardened sand he pulled his hood over his head then waited for R2 to roll around from the left side of the ship. Anakin glanced around the docking bay with mild interest, few things truly making the look worthwhile. Containers lined some of the walls, and cables crossed the ground underneath the legs of the starfighter. Some doors to other parts of the port were visible as well, but nothing catching his fancy until a Rodian in a blue vest made his way over.

"Greetings!" she said to him, "welcome to Mos Eisley spaceport. Is this your first time on Tatooine young one?"

Anakin's mood dampened, and his frown deepened, "I don't have time for pleasantries". The young man began to walk towards the one opened door where the Rodian came from only for the alien to block his path.

"Ah, well I'm glad you're familiar with the planet! However, payment is needed for you to dock such a wonderful craft here. I would say…200 credits would suffice" she said wearing a knowing smile.

Seething, Anakin strode over to the smaller being. He towered over her the woman who seemed mostly un-phased by the scowl he wore. Only through the power of the Force he felt the spike in her nervousness at his towering form. There wasn't a credit to his name to spend, he had nothing to trade the woman either, so basically he either had to kill her – which was out of the question – or he could do his best to 'persuade her'. Anakin settled eon the latter.

Anakin closed his eyes, picturing the Rodian's mind in the Force. Holding out a hand in front of the green woman's face he spoke slowly, but with the weight of the mystical energy behind them, "you won't need any payment from me".

The woman's eyes glazed over, and she parroted back to him, "I don't need any payment from you".

"I can leave my ship here as long as I need to, and it will be protected".

"You can leave your ship here as long as you need to, and it will be protected" she replied.

He was about to leave until he noticed the DL-18 blaster hanging on her hip. Guilt touched his heart while his brain went over the consequences of taking it. Managers of spaceports had plenty of weapons to protect their investments, any who didn't were fools or naïve. A lightsaber would give him away in the blink of an eye, and would have to be used in emergency only situations. The credits bag he noticed on her hip was all hers, but he had to take that pistol. Keeping his hand in place he spoke in the same manner one last time, "I can have that blaster out of your good will".

She unclipped the holster from her hip then held it out to Anakin who took the 'gift' gratefully. Placing the holster on his belt he turned to the droid holding out his lightsaber, "it'd be best if you hold on to this for the time being. If we're going to be traveling around then we can't be found out, and the easiest way for someone to do that is see the weapon of a Jedi". R2 seemed to understand, because he opened one of the trapezoid shapes on his dome then gladly took the hilt of Anakin's most trusted weapon. Before turning back around he patted the droid compassionately, thanking him silently.

How that worked out he wasn't exactly sure. Force powers had never been that important to him. Sword fighting, saber techniques, and learning how to attack always took priority. Seems that parts of his former master seemed to wear off on him. In his self-imposed exile there would be plenty of time to practice such things, possibly even more.

The duo walked out of the spaceport quickly, choosing to ignore the looks they received from pirates or smugglers. In the streets Anakin couldn't find a familiar face from his childhood, each vendor at each market stand new to his eyes. He wondered where everyone went, if they had been killed, moved, or if the desert sands finally consumed them as they did most things on the planet. No matter what happened in these next few days or years Anakin wasn't going to let that become him. Freedom had taken him here first, but it was not here that he would stay.

Blustering winds kicked up loose grains of sand making breathing more difficult than just the dry air alone. Anakin took the sleeve of his robe, pacing it over his mouth and nose as he continued towards the cantina. Even with his eyes sheltered underneath his hood sight became difficult, but between memory and the Force he had a feeling about where to go. Strangely, his instincts had become more prominent in that moment, telling him that the cantina held something for him.

Soon after the tug from the Force the familiar shape of the cantina came into view between the gusts of sand. Anakin didn't bother hiding his distaste for the place in front of him, a place that held wanted criminals from across the galaxy no doubt. Then here he was, a Jedi in exile walking into a place that people died in on the daily.

Taking one dry breath, he walked into the archway, and down the stairs. His blue eyes scanned the bar looking for threats or at least anyone posing a threat to him. At the stools there sat one Duros downing a sickly orange drink, to the one next to him sat a dark skinned woman boasting about her latest bounty, and finally there was a gray Nautolan trying to keep to himself eating bar food. The last one he appreciated most, in a place like this it had to be hard to keep to yourself and out of trouble at the same time.

Haze from the spice smokers hung over the cantina like cloud, music from the band in the corner cloaking the place in jolly music. Things were relatively quiet for the time being, but Anakin would bet that wouldn't last very long at all. Spotting an empty booth in the corner he walked over with R2 rolling along right behind him. He found it rather funny how on edge the droid was now compared to the seemingly infinite space battles they had been in. Finding his voice, Anakin spoke to the droid as he kept his focus in front of him, "don't worry R2, nothing will happen to us. These scum are nothing compared to droid armies".

"Hey!" the bartender yelled toward him as he slid into the booth far in the corner of the dive, "no droids allowed. Get it out of here".

Anakin turned his hooded face to look at the scarred humanoid at the counter who had yet to take his eyes off of the Jedi, "if you want to take him out of here then you can try to move him yourself. It's not something I would try though, he's got an attitude and I wouldn't take too kindly to such actions either".

"Get him out of here or I ain't serving you boy!"

Crossing his arms in front of him Anakin responded, "such a shame, I was looking forward to dining in this fine establishment. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for just sitting here won't I?" The bartender scrunched his nose in obvious dislike for Anakin, but went back to business. Too bad too, Anakin was almost itching for a fight. In under an hour of being on Tatooine he already had to dupe a woman into letting his ship stay at the dock then infuriated another by disobeying what was probably his only rule.

Footsteps coming close to him changed his focus from the cantina owner to a figure wearing mostly gray armor plating with touches of blue on the shoulders and waist. His eyes drifted upwards revealing a woman with silky orange hair, and emerald green eyes that looked down at him. If his day had been ending poorly this was going to make it worse.

"This seat taken?" she asked him in a confident, flirtatious voice.

"No" he answered honestly while his eyes glared at her from under his hood, "but Mandalorian bounty hunters don't make very good company in my opinion. I've had enough of them for one lifetime".

A shot glass slid across the table too Anakin, which he caught with his mechanical hand. To his disappointment the woman sat down across from him placing her helmet on the table facing him. He stared at the helmet hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her, all he wanted to do is sit in peace. The galaxy apparently thought that too much to ask.

"You see right through my veil I see" she said sultrily. Another shot glass half full with red booze came into view along with her other hand. She finished off the drink, wiped her mouth then set the glass upside down on the table. "So" she continued, "what makes you believe such prejudice against my people? Surely there are trustworthy Mandalorians in the galaxy".

"Bad experiences, now if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone".

"I buy you a drink and you try to push me off? Not very polite" she told him matter-of-factly. Her orange hair faded from view as the bounty hunter sank back into the booth making herself comfortable. Green eyes bore into Anakin's hood, expecting him to reply. When he didn't she prodded him further, "it's not poisoned, try it. Maybe I'll leave you alone if you do".

"Not a chance. If you buy someone a drink you don't just do it to be kind, some look for information – which is what I'm sure you want – while others look for someone to bring back to their bed. Investing in a conversation starter like this means you want something from me, and you probably won't get it".

To his surprise the woman reached for her zipper then pulled it down just enough to expose some of her black lace bra. "You'd be surprised what I'm after, maybe a bit of both. If you're good then you can have a reward of your own". Her voice sounded sweet, almost tempting, but he was repulsed by such an offer. There's nothing behind that sort of offer, and bounty hunters could never be trusted. Padme's rejection still lay fresh in his mind, sex couldn't sound less attractive.

"I'm still not interested" he said simply.

This time the Mandalorian looked annoyed, her eyebrows furrowing in obvious frustration at his lack of cooperation. Inwardly, he enjoyed seeing her pathetic attempts go to waste. Serves her right for trying something so low expecting him to accept it.

"Are you local?"

He sighed, "yes, I used to live here. Can you go now?"

"On the contrary" she told him, and Anakin could hear a pistol being removed from a holster. He rolled his eyes as she aimed it at his chest beneath the table, he should have known better. Small whines came from the weapon, her way of letting him know he could be shot at any moment. "You're coming with me".

"This won't go the way you think bounty hunter" he tried to reason with her.

"You'd be surprised, get moving".


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad everyone is enjoying things so far. They will be pretty different from the first time around since I'll be combining other story ideas I had into this one. Someone brought up how short the flight from Coruscant to Tatooine (it is in the outter rim, I just had a type) was, and I just didn't want to spend too much time in flight, I thought it would be pretty dull. Sorry this took so long, I wanted to make it a good chapter and longer, but figured I'd just upload now for a semi-cliff hanger.**

"Come on Artoo" he called to his companion as he slid out of the booth. The moment he got to his feet the bounty hunter placed her pistol right in the middle of his back on his vertebrae. Anakin had an idea that the woman would spill her intentions or that he could at least get some more information about her mission. Bounty hunters had a tendency to provide a monologue before making demands that could help earn their rewards, this one didn't seem like she'd be any different.

"Move" she said jabbing his back. Anakin grit his teeth as he made his way to the door, his fists clenching in response to her aggressive actions. The day's events left him in no mood to dispatch a bounty hunter, but it became much more difficult to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and deliver a metal-fisted punch square to her ribs. Aggression morphed into slight depression when he remembered his unhindered emotions had gotten him into the situation he currently is in.

Dark shadows in the cantina turned into bright sunlight, music faded out bringing his mind to the present. Normally, he would find the strength to fight off someone who threatened him. Today however, grief sapped out any of that motivation and replaced it with the need to brood.

"Go down that alley" she ordered him through her helmet. The woman's voice became distorted when she spoke through her helmet, and anyone who knew Mandalorians also knew that wearing such a thing meant they were ready for a fight. To her disappointment, she wasn't going to get one if he had anything to say about it. Anakin would end this quickly before either of them became seriously injured.

Skywalker turned to his left to face the dark, empty space between the cantina and the neighboring shop. He heard the bounty hunter's boots behind him followed by R2's wheels on the hardened sand. Though he could make quick use of the threat with it Anakin decided immediately that the lightsaber wasn't necessary. Death became something he resented today, and unless it was a last resort then he had to avoid it.

"Stop" she said once they were hidden in the hot shadows of the buildings on both sides. Rodents munched on garbage from the cantina, and trash littered the ground making it perfectly stereotypical for this sort of thing.

The woman's voice became intensely serious once she spoke next, "turn around slowly. I'm going to make this very simple for you, tell me what I want to know and I won't leave you in this alley to be eaten by the local rats". Anakin eyed her through the hood to see both blasters in her hands pointed right at his chest. On the outside she seemed serene, but when he touched the edges of her mind he could sense her trepidation. She didn't _want_ to kill him no matter what it could mean for her mission. This could only mean she had only recently joined the ranks of the scum who called themselves bounty hunters, because most of them had no hesitation when it came to killing for credits.

R2 rolled over to Anakin's side and the Jedi in exile places his flesh hand on his companion's dome. "First or second?"

"What?" she said calmly, fingers tightening around the guns.

"Is this your first or second mission?" he asked her. The woman didn't respond to his question so he elaborated, "you're hesitating, and that only tells me you're new at this. Bounty hunters ask only after inflicting pain on their informants. Fear is one of the three most powerful motivators, it is also the one hired hands rely on the most. Yet, here you are threatening me, but with nothing to back you up. A bounty hunter on a third mission would know that, because they'd have learned the hard way. So, is this your first or second mission?"

"I'm more experienced than you can fathom. I know more than twenty ways to extract information in more painful ways that you can imagine" she replied angrily.

"Yes, I'm sure that trying to have sex with someone you haven't spoken a word to is very effective. Painful? Depends on who it's with" Anakin told her trying to enrage her.

"This is your last chance" she said and the pistols whined again while they charged up to full power. They weren't set to stun anymore, and the tone in her voice told Anakin she may just try to kill him. "Tell me where I can find the palace of Jabba the Hutt and you'll live".

The woman's two blasters flew from her grasp and into Anakin's outstretched mechanical hand. Anakin handed them to R2 then turned to the Mandalorian who slowly took off her helmet to show him her wide emerald eyes. He stared at her in wait until she spoke, "you're a Jedi?"

"Not anymore" he told her firmly, "though if it convinces you to leave me be then you can think of me as such. Mandalorians don't get along with Jedi, let alone work with them".

"That's what I thought not so long ago until I met one who opened my eyes to the possibilities. Now I take it case by case" she spoke softly, her thoughts elsewhere.

Anakin began to walk out towards the main road, and his droid right on his heels. He planned on using the woman's shock to his advantage since she wouldn't be able to stop him, but something nagged at the troubled man. Gods above knew he needed to leave, to find some place to be alone, however something stopped him in his tracks. A finger couldn't be placed on it, be it her trust of the one Jedi, her willingness to work past historical conflicts, or lack of experience as a bounty hunter, but it held him back.

Inwardly, he cursed himself for staying, but he spoke to her with his back turned, "going to Jabba's Palace alone is a suicide mission. You can expect guards who have served for years as mercenaries or bounty hunters who know how and when to inflict pain. Death only comes once they all feel they've heard enough of your cries for mercy".

He turned towards her to see that her full attention had been given to him, and his advice. His fists clenched further once he realized he had been investing himself in this mission, something he truly didn't want to do, yet couldn't stop. "As a woman they'll do unspeakable things to you. Humiliation is going to be the first step. They'll strip your clothes until you stand there bare in front of a crowd who's high on all sorts of spice, and who'd like nothing more than to put their hands on you. Second step, is when you're taken to a back room, and those same dregs each take a turn getting what they want from you, beating included. Those beatings come in floggings, hot iron pressed to your exposed and sensitive areas, but worst is when the smell of blood becomes so frequent that it clings to you like perfume. You'll be laying in a pool of filth daily until they finally end your life".

Anakin's face contorted under the mask from those memories. Every time he heard about the Hutts he remembered the times when his mother tried to hide him from the horrors of her punishment during their slavery. No matter how small the task was the Hutts always found something to punish her for, and as a result she had been through countless beatings, embarrassment, and he suspected rape. Bile elevated into his throat, but he forced himself to keep it down. Each time the abuse ended she always came to him to tell him that a better life would be on its way.

"They deserve to die" he said more to himself than the bounty hunter, but she picked up on it anyway. His anger, his _rage_ grew exponentially. They still had been left untouched by the arm of the law, despite their abuses against natural rights. Women, men, and children had been sent through unspeakable things in that palace of hell, yet the Republic never intervened for some political garbage he'd never believe in.

"You speak from experience?" the bounty hunter asked him. To his surprise her voice wasn't one of judgement, but one of sympathy. They both knew the answer to that question, and Anakin sensed hidden compassion through it. The tough exterior must have passed to her people back on Mandalore, but Force sensitives could see past that, and right into her true feelings.

"Yes". It was all he could say without divulging too much of the past that continuously reared its head. "They all deserve to die, and you have my respect for taking on a mission. No bounty could pay enough for their worthless corpses".

He began to walk away from the scene, woman, and memories when her voice stopped him just shy of the light that flooded the sandy street, "that isn't my bounty. I've been sent here to capture a slaver". That word made Anakin's feet halt, like they were cemented in place. She caught his attention, and she knew it, "I've been sent here after a Zygerrian named Hjik and a Trandoshan who goes by the alias of Pioessk. They are in the possession of a family from Ryloth, and my job is to take them back to face justice. Since my other methods of persuasion have failed then I'll offer you one last chance to join me, this time you'll be paid. Depending on how well your efforts progress my mission I'd be willing to split the bounty 50/50".

"You can keep the money" he told her as his voice dipped low to a dangerous tone, "I want those slavers". His hand tightened so much that the leather glove on his right hand began to stretch in parts. Anyone who willingly participated in slavery had to die, their attitudes wouldn't change in this lifetime. If a being felt that they could take part in the most despicable institution the universe had to offer then they shouldn't be in that universe.

"A decision to be made in the near future" she said putting her helmet back on. "You and your droid should follow me, I have transport nearby that we can take. From there you can guide us towards the target".

Anakin sat in the passenger seat of the bounty hunter's X-34 landspeeder. He had not said a word to his companion since they had found her speeder parked in another alley, the former Jedi didn't feel the need to. Recompense occupied every inch of his mind leaving no room for small talk with a stranger who threatened to kill him. Getting to know her wasn't in the plan nor would it be, once the slavers died then he'd be gone.

The woman's eyes may be hidden under the Mandalorian helmet, but he could feel her eyes on him every few minutes. All beings would be curious had they been placed in her situation Anakin couldn't blame her for that though it became increasingly irritating. There couldn't be any possible way she knew she had tried to extort information from a former Jedi who openly admitted he left the order. She must have a million questions.

"How much further?" she asked.

The first of many to be sure. Anakin turned his head to watch the dunes, mountains, and rocks go by in a blur of brown hues. There never had been anything pleasant to look at on Tatooine, it is a place that as hot and as beautiful as hell.

Turning his blue eyes towards the canyon they rode through he spoke once he recognized a few formations, "not much. Turn left out of the canyon, there will be a cliff that has several structures on it. When you see them park the speeder, and we can establish a plan of action".

Wind blew by his face during the passing moment's when she chewed over his words. Anakin prepared himself for the abrasive onslaught of questions now that the silence had been broken. It didn't take very long for her to learn something about him either.

"Do you have a name?" she began.

Turning towards the rock formations he exhaled loudly, "not one I plan on sharing".

"Look Jedi" she said in a tone that combined seriousness and annoyance, "I need to call you something, and since you aren't truly a Jedi I can't label you as such. Work with me and this will be a lot less painful for both of us".

He nearly lied to her. It would be easy to do, she couldn't tell the difference, and it would make leaving quicker. The name 'Anakin Skywalker' is instantly recognizable to anyone, even those in systems that are unaligned in the war. A question so simple became more complicated the longer he thought about it.

"Anakin" he decided to say anyway. Lying didn't benefit him any more than the truth did, so why bother?

"Bo" she responded simply. The bounty hunter paid no further attention to his name or she didn't voice it. Anakin touched her presence in the Force to find that her curiosity had subsided, and she chose to focus on the task at hand instead. Whether or not she recognized him he couldn't tell, but he felt rather thankful she didn't continue to pester him about it.

The darkness of the canyon opened up into blinding sunlight that caused both Bo and Anakin to involuntarily shield their eyes. She slowed the speeder down considerably until her visor adjusted to the change in brightness, once the complex came into view then turned to Anakin, "where do we leave the speeder?"

"Anywhere. The guards never leave the entrance out of fear that something may happen to Jabba. It remains very unlikely it'll be taken or spotted here" he said spotting the palace with his hand blocking out the sun's rays.

"Then here it will stay" Bo told him turning off the speeder. Her hands went to the holsters on her hips to find the blasters where they should be once R2 returned them. "Are you aware of where they hold slaves?"

Gritting his teeth Anakin told her, "in the basement. It's incredibly difficult to get to unless you take them by surprise". His hand went to his belt to find the pistol he had been 'gifted' earlier that morning. Anger tempted him to use it at the first being he saw, but he had to control himself. Going into the Hutt's palace guns blazing could kill him or Bo, and despite her lack of social skill he didn't want her dead. She hadn't done anything to deserve that yet.

"From what you say, strolling in through the front gate ready to kill these slimes would be unwise" she said more to reiterate his words than to make sure she had it right.

"Normally that's the case". Staring at the buildings in front of him Anakin tried to think of a plan that could get them safely to the twi'leks trapped in chains in the basement. Sneaking into the room wasn't much of an option, and since neither of them were wanted criminals – as far as he knew – then 'offering' one as a bounty could only fail. There had to be something else, something he hadn't thought of.

"I could be a sex slave". Her voice came across nonchalant, like she had just told him a simple set of directions.

"No" Anakin replied firmly, "that is certain to result in more consequences than we have now. You don't want that, because who knows what'll happen then".

"I'm coming up short on ideas Anakin" Bo said with a huff, "there aren't many choices left for us right now".

She was right, it seemed like they had been left with the most dangerous option. Anakin hated the idea of going into the palace looking for a fight, however several things kept him from voicing any of his protests: the first being that death to those rabble could result in future slaves living free lives, second being that they _all_ deserved death – except for the slaves themselves, lastly and shamefully Anakin wanted to have a fight. His pent up anger, frustration, and utter loathing of the Hutts and what this building symbolized called on him to destroy it all.

"Do you have a heat sensor on your visor?"

"I do" the Mandalorian replied.

"It's time to put it to use" he then turned to R2 who had magnetized himself in place near the rear thruster, "I'm going to need my lightsaber buddy". The droid opened one of the slots on his dome silently, and Anakin took the weapon knowing what had to be done for the lives of innocents.

"Mandalorians usually carry around their own private arsenals" Anakin said back to Bo, "we'll need that if you want to find your bounty hunters".

Bo hopped out of the speeder, moved to the storage area in the back then removed an array of blasters, flash grenades, thermal detonators, and a set of explosives that could be detonated using a remote. He wasn't entirely positive it would be enough, but if she had been an experienced warrior before then combined with his skill they may just pull this off.

Her disguised voice called to him, "does that past your test?"

"It could work. We'll need all of it, and we'll need surprise on our side to have a chance. Once we get past that gate then any plan is going to be shot. The only objectives we'll have are to find your slavers and I'll find the family as well as any other innocents. No civilians die today" he told her firmly. She nodded in response then proceeded to organize her personal armory onto every inch of her body.

Beeps and toots came from Artoo who had unmagnetized himself from the ship and settled himself on the sand behind Anakin. "We'll need you to come with us" he told the droid, "there's going to be plenty of security systems that only you'll be able to override. Once inside I want you to stick close to me, alright?" A lone boop told Anakin that R2 understood completely.

Anakin never had to look for the path to the hell he had been in as a child. Even thirteen years later he knew exactly what steps to take to find his way to the front gate. The hot, dry air brought him back to a time where he had been nothing but fearful of every morning. His childhood memories of morning beatings, borderline starvation, and incredibly strenuous labor came flooding back. No longer was he the twenty-two-year-old runaway, but the nine-year-old protected by his mother, his guardian angel.

Figures from his past spoke to him, cruel words meant to degrade a young boy's morale. He tried to ignore them, but they always made sure that he understood what they had been trying to say about his mother, future, and himself. He remembered that he used to cry afterwards, he remembered that each harsh thought stalked him into his dreams.

It was only when Anakin reached the door that he snapped out of his vision, but not the way he felt. Angry tears misted his eyes and he glared at the large, rusty steel door in front of him. How any one could believe that such actions were acceptable is unfathomable. That mentality could not and would not be tolerated anymore. Like a disease, the time came to root it out then eliminate it from the galaxy all together. If the Republic, Jedi, and politicians wouldn't do it then he and Bo would.

Anakin closed his eyes, sending himself into a trance. He immersed himself in the magical energy that had been with him his entire life, and called upon it for strength. Just like all times before he felt it flooding into him and filling every inch of muscle in his body. In his mind's eye he found the steel door that barricaded in his targets inside then raised his arm. Bicep, and forearm burned at the resistance, but he pushed forward encouraged by the sound of screeching metal, until the door latched in place.

Bo's sense of awe was palpable to him, yet now was not the time to bask. Anakin's feet moved one after another in a seemingly relaxed manner, inside though he was anything but. He seethed, lusting for his own brand of correction. Darkness hid them for the time being, but not for very long.

The hood of his cloak hid the exile's face as he stalked his way down the entranceway of the palace. The Force continued to inundate his body, warning him of the impending appearance of two guardsmen along with Jabba's pet Bib Fortuna. They moved hastily towards the intruder speaking in huttese, demanding to know his business.

Memories of past trauma fueled his moves; Anakin's gloved hand shot outwards, hurling the Gamorreans towards the right and left walls. Their squeals faded out into a dull ring, blocking out all other sounds. Sight, and the Force went into overdrive as he used them to focus on his task. Fortuna stared at him, and before he spoke into the comm in his hand Anakin swirled the Force around the vermin's throat.

He relished in the feeling of absolute power he grasped, he felt like nothing could touch him in that moment. Pain, hurt, frustration all faded until the only thing left was his focus on the task at hand. Hate energized his muscles just like years ago at the Tusken camp, except this time he didn't care. Seeing Fortuna dangle in the air gasping for breath pleased him, this is justice. The vile twi'lek fell from Anakin's choke only once he no longer struggled for breath.

Sound continued to be absent as he made his way into the palace. Anakin let nothing register except for the presences that lay in the main room. Once he made his way to the final staircase the young man reached for his lightsaber, finally emerging in the lair of Jabba the Hutt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone mentioned that Bo isn't an amateur, and what I meant when I said something like that in the previous chapter was Anakin assuming she hadn't been a bounty hunter for very long. I know how badass she is, and how she could probably slaughter most Jedi. I just had Anakin assume as such, so just know that what the characters think isn't what I think! Just part of the story.**

All eyes turned to him once Anakin reached the final step of the staircase. He could feel the confusion set in among the band, bounty hunters, and Jabba himself. One thing that did disappoint him was that they didn't feel fear just yet, but they would. Sound continued to escape him, giving him no other option than to rely upon his eyes and the Force to tell him where each target stood in wait. Scanning the room he counted approximately twenty-six targets all at different parts of the 'throne room': the band posed no threat from behind their instruments, several conglomerated around a pole sharing drinks that, next were the Gomorreans that clutched axes in their disgusting hands, and then there were the numerous bounty hunters around the room whose hands itched for the grips of their rifles or pistols. This whole place had become a powder keg waiting to blow, and it just so happened that Anakin held the match.

The ringing in his ears overwhelmed him, each second he waited to strike it simply loudened. The first move should be to eliminate the most immediate threats, the bounty hunters, and then proceed until the danger to his life no longer existed. A grand strategist probably would have planned every step, every dodge, every strike to be efficient. Anakin wanted none of that. Like the lives these people lived, this would be dirty and full of terror.

In a swift move, the twenty-two-year old removed his hood so the last face they saw was their executor. A final time, Anakin's amber-blue eyes found each of the target's own pupils glued to his hand, waiting for the first move. Jabba himself became the last thing Anakin saw, the space-slug's mouth speaking words that never could make a difference to him. He filled with pure loathing at the mere sight of the gangster. The pathetic waste of life deserved nothing more than a lengthy death filled with agony as his air slipped away. No other children would live the _hell_ he did, no mother would endure unimaginable physical torture to shield her child from pain. No more.

Anakin's right hand slid inside of the robe and unhitched the lightsaber hilt from his belt. In a mild-mannered fashion the hilt slid into the open, a gleam of light greeting the crowd once it made its appearance. He could see the hands of every bounty hunter in the palace reach for their hip holsters, but before they could make their first shot his thumb pressed down on the igniter thus illuminating the otherwise dark room in a blue hue.

An invisible hand moved the blade in the direction of the first bolt fired his direction sending it back into the black painted droid that let it go. The next green bolt of energy had been aimed towards his heart, a shot that he deflected by moving his hand two inches to the left. Each of the successive five shots came at all different angles, and each shot had been sent into the cement floor.

The Force still guided his right hand, but the need to stop the onslaught of bolts overcame his eerie sense of calm. Anakin kept his eyes on the endless array of shots at the same time feeling the presence of each bounty hunter in front of him. He felt their need to live past this very moment, and he could sense their confidence at their abilities. They believed in their skill, they wanted to live another day just to place more people in bondage. If he was a Jedi then he would be in no position to stop them…then it hit him.

He was no longer a Jedi. The bounds that had been placed on him by the council, and their suffocating code no longer applied to him. Anakin was free to do what he pleased, nothing barring him from achieving any goals he had. The part of him that he had been trying to keep in check for so long no longer had to be held back. It, like him, could be free.

Anakin began to recognize the emotions he felt in that moment. He _did_ feel anger, he _did_ feel nothing but the purest form of hate for these creatures who now tried to kill him. Padme breaking his heart then stomping on it _did_ kill him inside, forcing him to question love's existence entirely. Obi-Wan's rejection of him only piled on, adding loneliness to the ever-expanding list. Only yesterday, he would have had to neglect these emotions like they didn't exist, but the veil had been lifted. They exist, and he had them. In this very second, he could use them rather than forgetting about them like a Jedi 'should'.

Blue eyes transitioned into a golden-orange-amber tint as Anakin Skywalker immersed himself in the Dark Side of the Force. The invisible hand of the Force guided his lightsaber, and his left hand extended outwards to the center of the arch of bounty hunters in front of him. He latched onto their presences all at once, feeling their bodies as if they were his own, and by pushing his arm forward the helpless beings hurled against the sandy brick wall behind them. The presences that once thrived in the Force faded out as air left their bodies for the last time.

From the original twenty-six threats Anakin counted at the beginning there were only seven or so left. Impatience overtook his rational mind, and his feet began to take him to the first woman who stood behind one of the pillars firing at him. Her shots seemed to quicken in pace after each successive step, but none of them found their mark. Anakin moved past the metal grate in the center of the room, up the two simple steps that brought him onto her platform, and face to face with the bounty hunter. She raised her pistol straight to the oncoming juggernaut only to find that the weapon ran dry of bolts. Her purple eyes widened in overwhelming fear as her brain came to the conclusion that her luck ran out. Hesitation did not exist while Anakin took his lightsaber from an upright, bolt blocking position to a horizontal one. The young man reared back and drove the blade through the woman's heart, and when Anakin watched the body fall he took solace in the fact that one less person could hurt a child or mother.

Scorched flesh and burning cloth filled his nostrils followed by an uncomfortable stinging sensation in his shoulder. In his focus Anakin seemed to forget about the other threats in the room, one of whom landed a shot to his body. His head whirled around to see the perpetrator along with the other five bounty hunters, all leveling their weapons for one final volley. Enraged, Anakin's palm shot outward then faced up and as a result the Weequay who shot him began to levitate, grasping at the invisible grasp around his throat.

The fear in the other's eyes pleased him deeply. Only now, at the end, did they truly understand what it was like to stare death in the face. Paralysis overcame the bounty hunters who had either never confronted a Force user or one of his power, a fact he decided to take advantage of. Rearing back, Anakin threw the lightsaber at the cowering beings, hearing none of their final sounds. As the blade returned to his palm the beings he had just cleaved in two fell to the floor. Only one _thing_ remained in the room that needed to be taken care of.

Placing the lightsaber hilt on his belt Anakin turned his focus to Jabba himself who stared wide at the display of power. Moving from the pillar to the center of the room the rogue Jedi stood at attention to the most powerful gangster in the galaxy. He didn't know when it had returned, but the ringing in Anakin's ears transitioned into normal hearing, just in time to hear the slug speak, "what is the meaning of this Jedi?"

He understood the Hutteese that the gangster spoke, and it simply supported his idea that these tyrants had to die. Anakin never bothered responding, choosing instead to glare at Jabba who oozed wariness. The Hutt spoke again to Anakin, this time projecting a false sense of superiority, "this will not stand! The Republic's military are no longer allowed to pass through my territory! In fact, Dooku's previous offer to join the Confederacy is hereby accepted! Whoever you are I will make sure you learn a new definition of pain and suffering. All of your kind will be pressed into my service as sla-"

Jabba was unable to finish his threat as gagging noises began to seep from his mouth. Unlike the previous two victims Anakin chose to take his time on the crime lord, taking the life from him gradually with each passing minute. Think, slime soaked hands tried to reach for the unseen fingers clutched around his neck. The Hutt's eyes looked for Anakin, and in them the former Jedi could see that Jabba was scared, he didn't want to die. How many times had those same eyes looked up at Jabba himself, asking for mercy for a child or parent? How many others wished to be free of slavery, sexual abuse, physical abuse, or starvation? How many others had been like his mom? A surge of anger finally made Anakin close his right fist and choked the life out of Jabba the Hutt.

Once Jabba died Anakin could feel his anger recede like waves on a beach. His breathing that had been so heavy for the past few minutes returned to its normal pace. The blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker had been stuck to the corpse of the creature that made Tatooine and his childhood miserable. What happened now would be anyone's guess, yet all he knew was that the first steps to freedom on the planet had been taken.

Oddly enough, his senses warned of impending danger soon after he felt normal again. The bounty hunters were all dead, Jabba himself along with them, and the civilians escaped to who knows where, so he could understand where the threat came from until he heard the familiar sound of blasters charging up.

"Place the weapon down Anakin" Bo said to him from behind, her voice sounding like poison. He could tell that her pistols were pointed square at her back, and to be honest it surprised him that she had been so bold.

"I may have been mistaken when I assumed that you truly needed help. It is unwise to abuse my trust Mandalorian, and as you can see, it is unwise to test me" he told her placing his lightsaber on his belt. Cautiously, he turned around to face the red head who scrunched her nose like the scent of something fowl had reached her.

"I have fought Sith before" she told him tightening her grip on the blasters, "you would make a formidable foe, but I will kill you".

"You think I'm a Sith? If you knew what you were talking about then you would understand I am no such thing".

"I know enough!" and with quickness he hadn't seen before Bo fired shots towards his legs that he barely dodged. Anakin somersaulted towards the pillar that he had been near before for cover, he reached for his lightsaber again and ignited it, ready to fend of the traitor.

"Cleanse your conscious, tell me where Maul is and death shall be swift!"

"Maul?" he whispered to himself. The image of the Zabrak who killed Qui-Gon came to the forefront of his mind. How or why she knew about him he couldn't begin to comprehend, but now was not the time to dabble in such things. He could sense her getting closer to him, and the element of surprise was vital to winning a confrontation.

Just as Bo's armored covered leg came into view Anakin took a single step to forward being within an arm's length of one another. The Force screamed in warning as her fingers tightened around the triggers – exactly what he had counted on – firing to bolts that he diverted back into her chest and arm. The woman crumpled to the ground dropping both of her weapons, which Anakin pushed into the corners.

Blue plasma hovered a hair's length away from her neck, all Anakin had to do was twitch and she would lose her head just like the corpse next to them. Her emerald eyes were defiant as they locked onto his blue ones. She expected to die honorably, something he respected about her, but it wasn't going to come.

Retracting the lightsaber's blade, Anakin began to look around at the bodies as he spoke to her, "I am _not_ a Sith. Your knowledge of them is not as complete as you think it is. Maul killed the man who rescued me from…this place, and he himself is not a true Sith Lord. There are only two, a master and an apprentice, and he is neither of them. Count Dooku is the apprentice and the master is Darth Sidious, who the Jedi have not found yet. I have no loyalty to any of them as I have no loyalty to the Hutts, you would do well to remember that bounty hunter".

Anakin still felt her eyes on him while he scoured the room looking for her original targets only to no avail. He was about to turn back to let Bo know when he heard a muffled cry come from the floor below them. The sound had been so subtle he wondered if he had misheard it, however it seemed that his hostile companion noticed something as well. She turned her head to the door curious as to what made the cry.

"R2, come with me" Anakin called stepping towards the staircase that would bring him to the next floor. The sound of rolling did not follow him, so he turned back to see the red head leaning against the wall holding her side. Her eyes glanced his direction then towards her wounded abdomen. "Where is my droid?" he demanded from her.

She winced when she touched her would and found that blood began to pool from the shot under her ribs. Her head tilted in his direction, "stunned, but unharmed".

"If he is harmed permanently then you won't be too far behind" Anakin told her then began to descend the steps. The spiral staircase brought him to a place he had not wanted to remember at any point in his life, the slave cells. Just like he remembered, the cells had sparse lighting, poor ventilation, and the scent was putrid. Bodily fluid of all types mixed on the floor giving the room the appearance of a place to dump sewage, and in all honesty, it probably was.

He placed his hand on the sand colored stone wall to his right, covered his nose with the other, and began to step further into the room. Browsing the room, he saw empty rooms on his left with no other living being in sight. Wondering if Bo and he shared an illusion Anakin closed his eyes then touched the pool of energy that bound all living things. He found Bo upstairs who tried to hide her pain, and then he touched a presence he hadn't noticed before. The presence sat in the cell closest to the wall on the other side of the room; it radiated crippling amount of despair.

Attracted to that certain cell, Anakin jogged to the end of the room then pressed on the button at once, then regretted it immediately. Whatever lingering smells on the floor were nothing compared to what was inside. Decomposition became a familiar scent on the battlefields of the Clone War, but when it was combined with excrement and allowed to fester in a combined space like a cell then it became completely staggering.

As he gagged and heaved at what he smelled, he heard a sound he hadn't expected coming from within. Anakin controlled his reactions long enough to confirm that he had heard a child crying. The despair, the gloom all came from within the cramped cell, and he knew that the person he had been looking for was there. Taking a glow stick from his belt he tossed it inside unaware of the true horror that lay within.

Even from the limited light the device provided Anakin could still make out the heartbreaking scene before him. A young, green twi'lek girl huddled herself in between two other elderly twi'leks that were obviously dead. She had put herself in the fetal position facing away from the door shaking like a leaf on a tree. Muffled sobs reached his ears and he had become emotional once his brain put the story together. Anakin had found Bo's kidnapped twi'leks in the worst conceivable way.

"P – p-please don't hurt us" the girl asked him in a broken tone.

Braving the smell, Anakin gingerly stepped into the room in the direction of the distraught girl. She seemed to move further into the crook of what must be her mother to get away from the stranger in her cell. He knelt down near the feet of the bodies and simply looked on with pity, and a sadness he hadn't experienced before. It wouldn't have taken very much for this scene to be one from his own past, but by the grace of the Force it wasn't.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" Anakin told her as gentle as he possibly could. He never took his eyes off of the frightened girl that was covered in filth, blood, and dirt from the ground. She couldn't have been any older than ten, and here she was being targeted by the galaxy's ire. The heart, and caring within him made it impossible to simply observe, "are you hurt at all?"

She didn't answer him, instead choosing to keep her head buried in an effort to protect herself. She didn't trust him, and how could anybody expect her to after what she had been through? His own life had been permanently scarred from his years as a slave, and if he didn't act fast then she would end up like him.

"I'm a former Jedi, you can trust me" he told her hoping that it would at least get her to look at him. She seemed to stir, moving slightly closer to his direction, but it wasn't enough. He had to do more, "my name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you".

"Th – there's something w – wrong with my mommy and daddy" she told him, and he could sense that she had placed enough trust in him to state her most prominent issue. Either she didn't know or didn't want to know the truth about her parents, and that was a serious complication.

"May I check them?" his voice soft, and hopefully comforting.

"They're dead, and it looks like you may be joining them soon darling" a third voice spoke to them. Anakin whirled around to see the two slavers Bo had told him about before they set off; the Zygerrian had a rifle pointed right at the girl's stomach, and the Trandoshan held in his claw a set of pistols that had tribal engravings on them. The Zygerrian's sickly grin deepened as he spoke again, "due to the reckless actions of this Jedi it seems that our buyer had been killed. Not to worry, a male of your stature will fetch quite a high price, but it also makes her rather useless in comparison".

Relying on reaction rather than instinct Anakin found the girl's presence in the Force then brought her into his arms. He turned himself so his back faced the two slavers, and he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to shield her from any bolt that came their way. Like they said, he had value, and any good slaver knew that harming the merchandise was bad for business.

Anakin's flesh hand rested on the back of her head, pulling him into his chest. He kept his voice low so only she could hear him, hopefully over her sobs, "you are going to live through this. I won't allow them to hurt you anymore, that's a promise. I have a friend here with me that's going to help us, she's here for these two men, and when she gets them I'm going to take you out of here. They won't touch you as long as I have a say about it".

Anakin sent soothing waves to the girl's mind through the force. He touched her mind, and found her anxieties, fears, and sorrows, then one by one took them on himself. He felt the complete crippling sense of hopelessness she had been feeling when he walked in. Tears began to prick his eyes as he recalled the one time he had felt it before, and it had been on this planet.

He continued to whisper words of encouragement in her ears when two stun bolts were fired, and two bodies hit the dirt floor of the slave holdings in Jabba's palace.


	5. Chapter 5

_Scipio, two days after Anakin's disappearance_

"I had such…plans" Clovis said aloud watching the battle unfold out of the large window. Both Padme and he could see the Republic clone fighters engaging the CIS ships in combat, explosions dotting the sky with flames. She could see his fingers twitch then he wiped them on his shirt, a nervous twitch if she had ever seen one. Since the battle began she really hadn't seen him move away from the destruction he had caused. He had forced the Republic's hand due his deception and lies that she had been forewarned about.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Padme" he told her with his back still turned to her, "I had been deceived, led to false conclusions by Dooku. None of this was meant to happen. For once I tried to do good, to clear my name". When he turned around Padme could see the regret in his eyes, the sincerity of what he had been saying. In no way did it excuse what he had done, but it gave him a chance in the eye of the public. He wouldn't be the first pawn in Dooku's movement against the Republic, nor would Clovis be his last.

"Holding me here against my will won't help you Clovis" Padme said from the seat she had been tied up to once everything hit the fan. From her view she could see Republic cruisers coming into the planet's atmosphere, and she wondered who led the attack to her rescue. She closed her eyes then swallowed nervously at the thought of facing Anakin once more.

His eyes filled with worry, it became all to obvious that he was far too over his head to think rationally. Had he been in his right state of mind then maybe he would have given himself over to the Grand Army once he realized he had been played for a fool. Rather than doing so he held a Senator hostage, and he filled with panic at the consequences that most certainly would come his way.

The man began to pace like a wild animal. From the body language she could pick up Padme noticed the signs of pure fear, and when one was filled with fear they made hasty decisions. After one more look outside he turned to his captive, "you could vouch for me. Your word carries plenty of weight, and the Senators they'll believe you".

"You know I can't do that" she told him, "you've given me no proof that Count Dooku has done any such thing. We may have been fooled once before, but not this time". Padme looked at his horrorstricken face having seen it before only days ago. She licked her lips, shook her head, and spoke again, "it's because of me that the Senate trusted you Clovis. I must be a true fool to have thought that there had been something redeemable in you. Greed is all that I see, and I'm sorry that you felt the need to be loyal to credits rather than to your morals".

"No Padme!" Clovis said closing the gap between them. His hands covered her own as he looked into her face with pure desperation. The breath from his nose could be felt on her exposed wrists making her vastly uncomfortable. Her eyes darted to his hand over hers, and he followed her line-of-sight. Taking initiative, he began to stroke the top of her hand with his thumb, "I need you on my side Padme, you know that I would never do something like this. Greed is a thing of my past that I never wish to return to. My goal here was for peace, to end this war by taking away the funding for both sides. Count Dooku has been using me from the moment the corruption scandal became known".

Padme tried to move away from his touch only to be held in place by the binds. She sighed and looked away from her captor, "you must let me go. When the clones find us then you'll have to explain why I'm tied up, and I can assure you that you won't receive my help then".

Hastily, Clovis began to undo her binds starting at her wrists then her ankles. The head of the banking clan assisted her out of the chair then embraced her once she stood free. Padme tried to use her hands as a barrier between their bodies, but it didn't work. Clovis released his hold then placed his hand on her cheek, bringing her attention to him alone. She swallowed nervously as she recognized the look of longing in his eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to help me, I knew that you would believe in me" he told her in a soft whisper. Padme wanted nothing more than to push him away, and before she could tell him that she didn't believe his word he lips were on hers. A million thoughts ran through her mind as her hands pushed on Clovis' chest all in vain. His strength and desire for her kept his arm around her waist and his hand on cradling her head.

"I see this is not a good time" a third voice came from the entrance to the observation tower. Padme's blood chilled as her brain recognized Obi-Wan's voice, and the consequences that would follow. Relief came once Clovis removed his mouth from hers, but only for a fleeting time as she spun around to see the Jedi master eyeing her suspiciously.

Clovis' expression morphed into one of irritation when he looked towards his intruder, "you have no business here _Jedi_. The Senator and I have worked out a deal where she shall speak on my behalf". Padme recoiled as he spoke knowing how it made her look, and she backed away from Clovis as a result.

"Do enlighten me Minister Clovis, what terms does this deal have?" answered Kenobi who stood ready, lightsaber in hand. The man's posture may look rather calm, yet anyone who knew the Jedi could tell that he had readied himself for a fight. Furthermore, if Obi-Wan Kenobi was present then it would be safe to bet that Anakin Skywalker was not too far behind. That thought made her heart sink for too many reasons.

"I am to surrender myself to the Republic immediately due to my being manipulated by Count Dooku, which has cause the current situation. In exchange, Padme will testify on my behalf at any trial that takes place".

"In that case I am here to take you into custody" Obi-Wan said extending a hand to Clovis, which the Banking Clan minister squinted at. "If the good Senator has offered you a deal then I am more than happy to accept. Count Dooku has been known to pull the strings on anyone who can further his own agenda. Your testimony will surely be found interesting to the Council".

"I apologize Master Jedi, but due to recent experiences I don't trust your order. Senator Amidala can escort me out if it's all the same to you" he replied. Padme couldn't stand the arrogance in his tone, especially in a nightmare situation like this one. Clovis acted as though he held all of the cards, which he obviously didn't. Any possibility of her turning on him ended with his acceptance of being detained, for the time being she would wait until alone with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan moved his blue eyes from Clovis to Padme telling her all she needed to know in regard to what he was thinking. The Force wasn't needed to tell her that he had been confused and wary about the 'deal' Rush told him about. It didn't seem like that was all he wanted to say to her however, and that made her stomach twist.

Finally, after a long minute Obi-Wan responded, "very well then. Senator Amidala, if you would be so kind as to lead Minister Clovis out of the building. Commander Cody awaits you in the hallway, and will be more than happy to give you an escort. I shall be meeting with _both_ of you shortly".

From the moment Padme stepped on board Obi-Wan's flagship she had been on edge. The battle taking place below her had made her uneasy, but the butterflies came once she had been shown to a spare bedroom on the ship. Everything passed by her without really registering, from the moment Commander Cody led them through the building and navigated airspace up to the current minute. All the while Padme could only wonder if he knew about the other day.

Exhaling a shaking breath Padme allowed herself to think about what would happen if Obi-Wan did actually know. Anakin must have run to the temple right after their argument to find the only other person in his life that he could confide in. Her eyes closed slowly as she knew how bad he must have felt to confide in his father-figure. Risking expulsion from the Order could only mean that Anakin's world had all but collapsed around him. It shouldn't be any surprise to her if that's really what had happened; on too many occasions he had explained to Padme that she was his world, his reason for living.

Anakin was her love, her soulmate, but she couldn't really understand that line of thinking. They both had jobs that called to them, the galaxy needed them to fix the wrongs that had been done. Having priorities other than that was simply selfish. Indulging in their own personal fantasies would be irresponsible when they were able to give so much more for the greater good. If only he could understand that, if only he were able to personal feelings aside then maybe they would be together. Maybe when he came into her room they could talk about that once more, and if not then this would be for the best.

Nervous she may be, yet it was odd that Anakin hadn't come to see her yet. All other times she had been in danger her husband had been the first one to her rescue. The blue shadow virus, the assassination attempts, kidnapped by Grievous, every time except this one. Perhaps this time he had actually listened to her, and continued to dwell on those feelings. She couldn't believe that he hadn't come on this mission leaving Obi-Wan by himself as that would be so completely out of character. No, Anakin was on this ship somewhere, and would probably come in with his friend to help explain this mess of a situation.

The door to her room whisked open revealing a stern Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man's arms lay within the sleeves of his robe, and were laid over his chest in a passive gesture. His eyes found hers immediately as she sat on the bed in the cramped quarters of the ship. Years of Senatorial experience couldn't keep her from wanting to fade into those sheets or from feeling as though she had been sent to the disciplinarian at her academy.

"I believe it's time that we have a talk Padme" he told her without moving from his spot. She nodded in response and the Jedi moved close enough that the door closed giving them privacy. "I spoke to Minister Clovis who is insists that you have made a deal to secure his freedom in return for information on Dooku".

"That's not true" she said in earnest, "his resilient attempts to compel me to see his side of the story did not work. Clovis claims that he had been deceived by Dooku in order to drive the Republic into debt or even bankruptcy. To him this had all been a set up".

"That I have no doubt of, he's made that all very clear to me. What I find rather curious though is that you told him he wouldn't receive your help unless he cut you free. Does that not sound strange Padme?"

"It was the only way to secure my release" she told him knowing that he had seen everything, and began to prepare defenses to his accusations.

"Is it safe to assume that your shared kiss was also to secure your release or was that something else?" at this point Obi-Wan's eyes became weapons, boring into her face, "because if I am to believe Clovis then this would not be the first time such a thing has happened. In fact, he seems adamant that you two have a deep connection".

Composing herself as best she could, Padme wore the mask of an experienced Senator who was not about to cave to such wild speculation. "Those are nothing more than conjured up fantasies that Clovis thinks he lives in. That kiss was a mistake that took me by surprise, nothing more. As for our past, we have been together on a couple recent missions due to our…familiar history. I was the only one who could be placed on this mission".

"Forgive me Senator, but those could be half-truths spun by a very skilled politician. They may be true, yet I have my skepticisms. Though, I am very well acquainted with your past, that you can be sure of" he told her.

"What am I being accused of Master Kenobi?" her voice laced with irritation at his lack of forthcoming. Padme knew there was more to what he wanted to say, but he was simply beating around the bush.

"Nothing for now, though I do have to ask if this possible affair has led to your divorce".

There it was. That was the bomb she had been preparing herself for, and still found herself bubbling with anxiousness. Her stomach escalated its feeling of twisting to full fledged spiraling, her brain immediately thinking of ways to dodge the question, though it came up empty.

"I see that you had been expecting me to bring that up" Obi-Wan said, "and judging by your lack of response it seems that my assumption had been correct".

"What do you know?" she queried. Evading the man's proclamations seemed unwise to her, and also seemed impossible. Padme wanted to shoot back dozens of other questions or commit some remark, but found herself unable.

Obi-Wan on the other hand had forced her to play right into his hands, "everything he could until I cut him off. I know of the secret marriage, I know about his nearly beating Clovis to death, and I know that he is in great danger".

Padme felt ill, there was no other way to describe it. Her career, her service to the Republic had suddenly be put into deep jeopardy over her personal feelings. In her entire life she had never felt more naïve or reckless. Everything she had worked so hard for could come crumbling down upon her if the Queen found out about this.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked burying her head into her hands.

"The Council shall the moment I return to the temple".

"Please don't tell them Obi-Wan" she begged, "my career could be over. Anakin's Jedi career would end the moment the Council finds out about that. Don't do that to us, please".

The Jedi master shook his head while her words reached his ears. When he looked at her again she could see the disappointment in his face, "your career is what you think of? I believe that time has long since passed Padme. You must reap what you sew in this case, and there are more important matters that draw my attention. Anakin's career doesn't seem to be as important to him as it is to you".

"I know that, but it's still his dream to be a Jedi master".

"Apparently not" he told her stroking his beard, and if she didn't know any better she would guess that he was worried, "your _divorce_ has affected him greatly. He came to me two nights ago to speak about it only to disappear afterwards".

"Disappear?"

"Indeed" Obi-Wan confirmed, "he had not reported back to his legion, the Jedi, or anyone else. Further inspection has shown that his star fighter has been missing and his room was cleaned out. This is not some temporary thing, it looks as though wherever he has gone he plans to stay".

Padme involuntarily shivered. This wasn't what she had wanted, not at all. She had thought that things could return back to normal then they could readdress the issue at a better time. She hadn't expected his emotions to completely overwhelm him to the point where he left everything behind. He had always been emotionally and irrational but this was something else.

"I don't know where he went Obi-Wan" she told him as she tried to think of any place he could go. "Maybe he went to find Ahsoka".

"That's doubtful" the Jedi master replied, "she was one of the first steps to this result. I believe that the combination of his mother, Ahsoka, your separation, and facing expulsion from the Jedi Order placed him in a corner he didn't know how to escape". Obi-Wan moved towards the door, but before he left he spoke once more, "my hope is that we can save him before he loses himself".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay! Finals and all that, but updates should be coming often once more. Also, there won't be any spoilers for TLJ in this story or any of my other ones, at least intentionally.**

 _Tatooine, two days after Anakin's disappearance_

Snores from the sleeping twi'lek girl filled the small bedroom on Bo's ship. From what Anakin could guess she hadn't slept a wink for days, not that he could really blame her for wanting to stay awake. Like him, she had seen her parents die before her very eyes, killed by slavers who wanted to send her to the ends of the galaxy to live a life of misery. Those very slavers had nearly gotten to her too, and could have killed her had Bo not stunned them before they could. He hadn't had the chance to thank her for that act as he had been so focused on the girl who clung to his shirt like it was the last thing keeping her breathing.

The little girl hadn't spoken a word to either of them since they had left Jabba's Palace even keeping quiet once they had found a suitable place to bury both of her parents in marked graves. Anakin would find himself lucky if she spoke a word to either him or Bo. The girl's body language did all of the communicating necessary though as the only time she let go of him was once her eyelids closed to send her into a deep sleep.

Anakin watched her sleeping form that he had wrapped up in her cloak after he somehow convinced her to take a quick shower. Caring for others had always been part of his character – especially for those in need of his help – yet, this was completely new. In his almost twenty-three years of life he had never been left in the care of a child who was so helpless. The girl couldn't be more than ten years old, just about the same age he was when he came out of slavery. Had they left her then she may not have survived for more than a couple days. Not that leaving her was ever an option as he had carried her while R2 and Bo dragged the incapacitated slavers to the speeder to be transported to the ship he waited on with them.

A soft knock on the bedroom door signaled the arrival of his Mandalorian companion who brought two cups of water in with her. Bo didn't make a sound as she moved over to the foot of the bed and straight across from Anakin only a foot or two away from the chair he sat on. They both looked upon the sleeping child who hopefully lost herself in the most pleasant of dreams, putting off a life of night terrors just a little while longer.

Bo handed Anakin a glass of water which he immediately thanked her for. She sighed as her green eyes tore away from the girl, "once we arrive on Ryloth we can see if she has any family there to take care of her. Anyone who goes through this sort of thing is going to need that type of support to help them through hit. Losing family…it's not easy".

"No" he said back to her holding his glass gingerly, "it isn't".

"You were a slave too, weren't you?" she asked in the same whisper as before. Anakin looked at the water spiraling in his glass rather than answering her. Silence would confirm her suspicion, he knew that much so he didn't bother saying anything. Those memories were as painful as could be to him so by ignoring them he hoped that they would leave him be for a while.

"Look Anakin, I have questions that must be answered whether you want to or not. From what I saw the other day you look like you'd be of great interest to the Republic, Jedi, and the Separatists. If you don't give me any replies then I'll bring you straight to them". Her voice had weight, and a certain authority he couldn't help but respect. She probably felt wary of him, not that she had not right to be, but Anakin understood. He felt completely confident in his ability to outdo the bounty hunter in combat, however he didn't have the desire or energy to do anything like that. Her way was much easier than harming someone else.

"Alright" he said to her.

"Why massacre them? I'm not too fond of Jedi, but I know for a fact that they don't do anything remotely like that".

Anakin closed his eyes to reign in the errant feelings of loathing that still followed him, "they deserved it. I was a slave up until the age of nine when a Jedi placed a bet on me in a race, which I won and became free. Memories from those nine years follow me around like a cyst, never completely letting me go. What they did to my mother is unforgivable. The number of families they've molested or mutilated is unforgivable, and they must be held accountable for those actions. I couldn't let them do that to anyone else".

"Understandable" she relented, "and your mother, is she still in bondage?"

Feeling his hands tense the former Jedi released the glass in his hand then placed his palms on his thighs. He took a breath and exhaled when he spoke, "no. She had been freed for a time until the Sand People took her".

The unsaid words hung heavily in the air and he could tell that she felt slightly uncomfortable at the inquiry. "I'm sorry" she said softly, "so you know what she's going through". The last part was more to herself than to him, but it didn't make Anakin angry, only serving to make him feel more protective of the child. He did know what that was like, to be sent into the depths of emotional hell never to be fully whole again.

"I do".

"One more question then you should get some sleep before we go pick up your ship from the docking bay". His blue eyes lifted up locking with her emerald ones awaiting her last question for him, which didn't surprise him, "why and when were you forced from the Jedi?"

It was a fair question to ask him. She had been right when she told him that no Jedi would ever go on a rampage like the one he had been on. Leaving the order had been one thing, but going against their doctrine reaffirmed that he no longer could call himself a Jedi. Then again, when could he? He had married, harbored attachments to several people, and murdered a village once they killed his mother. Maybe he never was a Jedi and never meant to be.

"Two days ago" he began, "I _left_ after going through a separation - the specifics of which are not important. It weighed heavily on me, and still does right now. At the time I had to speak to someone so I went to my former master who refused to listen to me. That separation should have expelled me from the Jedi Order, stripping me of everything I had and the last place I had to go to. Before my master could inform the Jedi Council of my actions I took off to my former home planet".

He could have stopped at that moment, and normally he would have, but someone finally would listen to him. Rather than having people push him away or shut him out, Bo felt the need to hear him out and Anakin felt compelled to do so, even if she was simply doing it for her own safety. "I never fit in there. They forbid attachments to any person or any object that could hold value, which I could never be able to accept. Jedi are raised within the order to think they way the Council wants them to think, but I was raised by my Mother. I _know_ about love, anger, wants, because I've felt those things before, however the Jedi didn't want that from me. Jedi are emotionless in every sense of the word, I can't be like that. I've felt too much in my life, seen too much to detach myself from my feelings. Being like them is a sacrifice that normal beings shouldn't have to make since it takes away from who they are".

Bo hummed to herself for a minute, leaning forward on her elbows as she took in every word he told her. She looked at him wearing a look of understanding and a touch of sympathy, "growing up on Mandalore we learned to be warriors first and foremost, everything else took a backseat. I took that to heart leaving room for nothing else as they never seemed important. It was only after I lost my sister that I realized my upbringing may have been flawed in more ways than one. She felt the things that you mention: compassion, controlled anger, and the desire to be something more. Now that she's gone I've come to get what she wanted me to know all those years ago".

Bo's expression fell, "get some rest, I'll wake you when we reach your ship". The saddened woman took one last glance at Anakin then left to find another destination. Whatever he had been expecting her to say after his rant it hadn't been that. The tough bounty hunter opened herself up for a quick moment before she seeped regret into the Force, but whether it was from telling him or from her relationship with her deceased sister he wasn't sure. If he was honest with himself he felt too tired to think about it.

Like the child, he hadn't slept at all over the past couple days. Between the whirlwind at the palace and the emotional turmoil on Coruscant he felt completely drained. There was a lot to think about once he awoke, but for now he would put that off in favor of a deep rest. Leaning back into his chair Anakin closed his eyes then fell without transition into sleep.

 _He stood in a void, empty of any object or person. All Anakin could hear was the sound of his breathing, and his footfalls against the ground. Scanning for objects was futile as nothing greeted him except for an expansive darkness. Despite the seemingly emptiness space around him Anakin felt as though a presence was there, watching him intently._

 _Every second the feeling grew heavier causing the young man to twitch as he thought a hand would reach out to touch his neck. His eyes frantically sought the source of his unease once again unable to find anything. Paranoia and the lack of a result irked Anakin increasingly, he knew something was there to be found yet he had seen nothing._

 _"Show yourself!" he called into the void half expecting someone to show._

 _"Anakin Skywalker" a deep voice called to him as if over an intercom. The man in question turned frantically, hunting for the source of the voice as it continued to address him, "you have only begun to explore the infinite power that the Force can offer you. The actions taken in the palace of that filthy, pathetic excuse for a leader gave you but a taste of your potential. Leaving the Jedi and their restrictions have liberated you, but there is much to learn. Come to Moraband to find the means to achieving your power, find your purpose"._

 _"What purpose, who are you?" he shouted back to the voice. The voice was gone, but he could still feel the presence looming over him, waiting._

 _"Your highness" a voice called from behind Anakin. He turned around to see a man dressed in bright green robes, carrying a pike who appeared from nowhere. The masked figure knelt before the former Jedi only serving to confuse him further. "Your children have come to see you" the guard told him._

 _"Children?" he asked himself quietly. Before he could ask the stranger anything more two children no older than five ran across the floor of the void towards him. He watched in awe as their chubby legs moved at quick speeds bringing them right to his shins, which they hit with incredible momentum._

 _"Daddy!" they both called to him in the most adorable child voices he had ever heard. Anakin's eyes drank in every detail of his…children's cherub-like faces. The little boy to his right raised his arms in an obvious invitation to be picked up, which Anakin did with caution. His son sported a mop of blonde hair, and soft blue eyes that bore into his own. Resemblance seemed couldn't begin to describe the similarities between the two men._

 _A tug on his left pantleg brought his attention to a brunette girl who wore a scowl that filled Anakin with guilt. Her brown eyes contained a jealous look that brought his left arm down to scoop her up in a position similar to her brother. Both children nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and he could feel their tiny bodies beginning to slow down to a state of rest._

 _The guard clasped his hands behind his back before standing at attention, "I apologize for the interruption Your Highness, however I figured you could use a break. Prince Luke and Princess Leia would not be deterred from seeing their father to tell him all about their training and what their 'creations of the day' have been"._

 _"Luke and Leia" he said as he held his sleeping children closer than he had before. Anakin would be a terrible fool if he denied the attachment he had to these two already, despite his lack of knowledge as to what was going on. He closed his eyes, drinking in the unconditional love he felt from his children through the Force. Opening his eyes to steal another look at them Anakin noticed that his arms were now empty, and the guard with them._

 _"This is your purpose Anakin Skywalker. Come to Moraband, and fulfill the destiny that the Force has bestowed upon you"._

Anakin's eyes shot open when he awoke from his dream or vision - he wasn't sure what exactly it was. He went to rub his eyes, but stopped once he saw a frightened green face looking back at him. Obviously, the girl had awoken, and something frightened her. The paternal instinct that had overcome him in his dream had yet to leave him causing Anakin to become increasingly concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly raising a hand to her cheek, "did you have a nightmare?"

"You" her voice dry from its lack of use, her face contorting at the obvious discomfort it caused her. The girl looked to the glass of water on the nightstand next to Anakin, but didn't reach for it. Her hands came together and she fiddled with her fingers, even though she needed the drink Anakin never heard her ask for it.

"Go ahead" he told her with a slight smile that he hoped made her feel less shy, "you can have the rest". Unfortunately, her expression didn't change. The nervousness still hung over her despite his offer to her. Anakin took the glass then softly placed it in her shaking hands. "It's yours" he told her releasing his hold on the object.

No longer willing to stay in discomfort, the girl drank the water until there was nothing left. Her expression became sheepish as she place the cup onto the nightstand. She spoke again in a defeated voice, "is there work to be done now?"

"What?"

"The others, they only gave me something to drink when there were tasks for me to do. I'm useful when reaching certain things or making meals, and I can learn other things. I'll do what you want, I just don't want to be hurt for learning". Hushed tears trickled down her cheeks, and she wiped her nose on her tattered sleeve. Her lekku fell over her shoulder as she bowed her head, giving in to the weight of everything that went on in her head.

Anakin boiled while simultaneously his heart broke for her, but he tried to hide his feelings. Using his flesh hand he wiped away the tears that she cried then brought her chin up to face him, "I will not make you do anything like that, those days for you are over. Those men who took you and your family are not going to hurt anyone every again, that's a promise. For a long time in my life I had been made to do things that still haunt me. You won't have to do anything like that anymore so long as you breathe".

The joy he had been hoping to bring her never showed as the broken child continued to bow her head. "Mumma, Pappa" she spoke.

"Just another thing that you have in common with me. I lost my mom a couple years ago to another group of terrible…things. Everyday I wish that I had her with me or at the very least just one more minute to talk to her. The pain feels crippling at times, but I can tell you for a fact that your parents and my mom are still looking over us".

"How?" she sniffed.

"Because they're with the Force" he said confidently. She looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and obviously needed an explanation from him. To make his point clear Anakin lifted his cloak from the bed using the mystical energy then placed it over her shoulders. "You see, the Force is an all binding energy that bind everyone and everything in the universe. It flows through you, me, Bo, the trees, and all living things. Some are chosen by it to wield incredible abilities in order to make fulfill its wishes. Just as the Force gives life it also can take it away, and when it does then those people join that mystical energy to watch over us".

"So Mumma and Poppa are still here with me?"

"Of course" he reassured her with a smile.

"Was your Mumma's name Leia and your Pappa's name Luke?" she asked, "you were whispering them in your sleep, I thought you were having a bad dream".

"Thank you for thinking of me, but I'm…not too sure who they are exactly. In my dream they were just children a bit younger than you. My mother's name is Shmi so I have no idea where those two names came from" he told her thinking more and more about going to Moraband to investigate.

"Oh" she told him clearing her face from any signs of her crying. Once she was satisfied with her work she locked eyes with Anakin, "my name is Hera".

"I'm glad we have something to call you Hera. If you're in the mood for it we can go get something to eat and talk to Bo. I'm sure we'll have some things to go over with her before we head back to Ryloth". With a delicate hand the former Jedi knight led Hera out of the room to decide what to do after the slavers had been delivered to justice.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tatooine – Two days after Anakin's disappearence_

"Bo?" Anakin called to her once her body came to view. She sat at the both built into her craft drinking some hot liquid that smelled rank, but smiled at the girl whose hand Anakin held. He walked a little forward to bring their new friend into the light of the 'dining room' where the two girls could get a good look at one another. "This is Hera" he said sweetly to the elder woman.

Sliding out from the booth the Mandalorian knelt in front of the little girl wearing a warm smile that Anakin didn't think she had. Her hand reached for Hera's and held it after the child reluctantly shook it, "my name is Bo-Katan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you formally. Are you hungry or do you want something to eat for breakfast?" Hera nodded slowly, shyly to which Bo responded, "well, I'm sure I would be able to make a turnover if you'd like that".

"What's a turnoffer?" she asked timidly.

"A _turnover_ is quite possibly the most delicious breakfast pasty in the universe" Bo told her, "they're warm, sweet, and filled with any type of fruit you can imagine! Sometimes they can even be filled with chocolate if you enjoy that".

"Eh" Anakin said causing both of the girls to turn to face him, "they aren't my favorites to be honest. I personally prefer pancakes, which are soft, fluffly, sweet and are perfect vehicles for any sort of fruit. Growing up in the temple I learned how to make absolutely flawless pancakes if you're interested Hera".

"Pancakes? You're joking aren't you Anakin?" Bo said in disbelief. Her eyes drifted down to Hera's and she rolled them, earning a giggle from the girl. "Here I thought you were a cultured group who knew the difference between gruel and good food".

"We'll see about that bounty hunter" Anakin told he with a wink to Hera. The former Jedi cracked his knuckles in a show of readiness, "why don't we make both then see which she prefers. If that's okay with you Hera". Her smile widened as she nodded her head rather quickly, and the small show of joy brought a small warmth to his chest, a glance towards his red headed companion told him that she felt the same.

"Why don't you take a seat Hera while we get this breakfast competition under way?" Bo told her and the child climbed up on the seat to watch. She walked over to the cabinets that hung over the sink then pulled out several ingredients for both her and Anakin. After a friendly glare she passed the young man what he should need then got to work in the bowls that had been drying off on her counter top.

"Is it okay if we ask you a couple questions, Hera?" Anakin asked her softly as he reached over to swipe a mixing bowl just before Bo could take it. Green eyes narrowed on him, and while she was distracted he allowed himself to lift a measuring glass from behind the other chef, lifted it above her, then into his hand. "May as well use what I can to make an outstanding breakfast as I tend to do" he told her then got to work.

Hera gasped once she saw the blue and white astromech droid roll into the room beeping and tooting away. Looking over his shoulder Anakin saw the scene unfold and explain the dramatic reaction. He watched with curious eyes as the girl scrambled from her seat to inspect every blinking light on his faithful companion. "That's R2-D2, he's been my friend for years. You'll never find a more faithful or more reliable droid in your life. I'm sure he'd love to play with you until breakfast is ready, but if we just have to ask a few things before you return to your family".

"But I don't have a family anymore". Each word carried a deep pain that Anakin knew all too well. Loneliness, an uncertainty of where to go were translated to him.

"What about your Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, or grandparents? They must miss you terribly, I know that I would" Bo told her.

Anakin set down the mixing tools on the counter, because the mystical energy field had been inundated with feelings of despair. R2 made a prolonged toot and he knew immediately why, the girl's face had gone from pure joy after seeing the droid to her eyes misting and her lip trembling. Before Hera could burst from her emotions Anakin knelt in front of her then tilted her chin up so their eyes met. In the shattered child the answer to Bo's question came to him – there was no one left for her.

"Can I tell you something, Hera?" She sniffed, doing her very best to look strong in front of the friendly strangers. Anakin held her gaze with a half-smile that held off her crying for at least a heartbeat. "I don't have any family either. After my mother passed away I thought I found a family that I could rely on, one who loved me as much as I loved them. But then the other day my…my wife told me she didn't want me around anymore. My father-figure, the man who raised my instead of my mom couldn't bring himself to listen to how I felt when my wife broke up with me".

His voice began to quiver at the memory, but after a shaking breath he steadied himself, "I'm no different from you, and that isn't a terrible thing. The Jedi made me hide my emotions, they didn't want me to feel anything, they didn't want me to be who I am. If I was part of them I wouldn't have been able to save you or help Bo. Sometimes things happen in life that test our resolve and our character. People can either fail that test or learn from it, and I've learned that I don't need those people in my life. You just have to find what you're supposed to learn".

"It's okay to cry" she told him in response. Her green finger reached out to brush a tear off his cheek. The devastation Anakin had been holding in for days rose to the surface and the wall he had been building crumbled. He bowed his head knowing he should be stronger than he was, that he shouldn't be doing this in front of two strangers. Hands tightened in on themselves as embarrassment washed over Anakin's body until slender arms snaked themselves around his shoulders.

"Mumma used to tell me that hugs have a magical way of healing sad people".

Anakin ignored the sheepish nature of Hera's voice, choosing to embrace the child back. The gesture had been so simple, yet one very few ever shared with him. Compassion had been a stranger to Anakin Skywalker for nearly his whole life, and he had been robbed of the one woman who had offered it to him unconditionally. Here was a child who understood that though, who seemingly knew what he needed.

"Your mumma is right" he whispered back to her backing out of the hug, the corners of his mouth uplifting. His pupils moved over to the sink where Bo seemed to be gripping the sink in a deathly tight grasp. The woman's breathing seemed uncontrolled, rapid as she worked through whatever happened.

"My sister" she said, "my sister used to say something like that. She used to tell me that 'everyone hurts in some way, and a gesture of kindness can ease their pain. If you make enough actions of kindness then one day there would be no more suffering'. Not long ago I thought she was just naïve, an idealist who couldn't handle reality. Then, once she was killed, I saw that trying or doing what you can to help does make things…better".

Before Anakin could make the suggestion, Hera moved on her own accord over to Bo's legs. He could see her swallow in a display of unease, but her want to be selfless had overridden any hesitation. Green arms laced themselves around the bounty hunter's baggy pants, tightening as if Hera could squeeze out the sadness.

To his surprise Bo seemed to stiffen like a board at the contact. Her chin nearly dipped into her neck once she peered down at the girl, and her hands rose in the air only to stay there. Awkwardly, Bo lowered her right arm around Hera's shoulders, allowing herself to fade into the girl's embrace. Mandalorians weren't exactly the most affectionate people in the universe, and judging by her actions Bo hadn't experienced much of it in her life. Despite that, the sight calmed Anakin's nerves as well. The miracles that children possessed seemed as though they were never ending.

"So, what's next?" the red-headed Mandalorian asked while he rested the final dish on the drying mat. The breakfast competition ended in a tie after Hera couldn't or wouldn't tell them what she thought was better. Her yawns came frequent after they finished their meal, and Anakin had advised her to take R2 with her to nap. He had to admit that he quite relished playing the mature adult he never had before. It felt like being a sort of parent though they were both strangers.

Leaning against the counter Anakin shrugged his shoulders, "if she truly has no place to go then I want to give her a couple days to see what it's like with me, to see if it's something she'd want to do. It sounds strange I know, but I think I'd be able to take care of her. I want to".

"Anakin" she said sternly as if to reprimand him similar to Obi-Wan, "she's a stranger who may have family that we don't know about. Taking her away would be kidnapping, and that isn't going to sit well with anyone in this galaxy".

"I won't leave her to someone who would just sell her back into slavery or put her in an orphanage. The temple felt like that to me, and there is not way that innocent girl is going to live in that. Those kids would be cruel if they ever learned of her past, they'd make sure she knew about it every single day when all she'd be trying to do is escape the lingering memory of it".

"Speaking again from experience Anakin?" He didn't answer her, because they both knew the answer to that question. After what he had said to Hera he really didn't feel like sharing more of his painful past to anyone. At this time she hadn't given him reason to mistrust her, however it wasn't relevant to the conversation and she didn't need to know.

"I won't let that happen to her. She needs someone to trust, to care for her. You can return to you tasks if you wish, but Hera will come with me if she chooses to". Anakin crossed his arms, waiting for her to challenge his choice just like everyone else had or would.

"Do you plan on leaving then after this job? You kidnap a child then what?" she snapped at him, "with your skill you could become the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Your powers, your talent could strike terror into the blackened hearts of any slaver or cruel scum. No Jedi could find you and the war would be a distant memory".

"That's not a life for a child. Growing up around violence takes away from the romanticism which surrounds childhood. The innocence, the magical ignorance that all kids have leaves them when they're around that type of atmosphere. Who knows if that's been taken from her, but I'll give it back to her if I can.

I'm good with machines, I'd be happy to work on them for any money to support us. Killing or capturing criminals has filled my time since my teenage years, I've had enough. On the right planet there's money to be made in engineering or as a mechanic. That sounds good to me".

"A warrior cannot live the life of a peasant Anakin, you know that. One day you'll realize that you long for a battle, to fight for a cause you feel in your very soul" she said getting up, placing her arms behind her back. Bo took the stance of a general eyeing him like a cadet, unwavering on her position, "we're not different from one another; raised as warriors for a lone purpose, and both of our purposes have changed. I no longer fight for a group of hostile idealists and neither do you. Two can change more than you would think!"

"Living a normal life is not going against my mission. When I left Tatooine the first time it was to change the lives of others for the better, a goal I can no longer achieve as a Jedi. There were so many I could have helped, but was held back by Obi-Wan or the Council. Now, their permission is unnecessary for that". She seemed poised to launch into another attempt to persuade him when Anakin noticed something about her. It had not been conveyed in words, yet it was as prevalent as the color of her eyes or hair.

"What are you so afraid of Bo?" he asked simply.

"I fear nothing! There is no threat that can harm me nor is there a person in the galaxy who can take me alive. Mandalorians –"

"There" Anakin pointed out, pointing with his index finger at an imaginary object in the air. Walking towards Bo he removed her focus away from her rant and onto the statements he had begun to make, "that's a lie. You can and have been harmed before, this is just your excuse to escape it. The bravado you show me is not your true self. Why do you run, Bo? Why risk your life for something that means so little to you?"

Green eyes became inflamed, her demeanor presenting just how incensed she was. The calm persuasion she had been using became a fury that Anakin hadn't seen from many. "You know nothing about me Jedi! Your mental tricks don't allow for that type of insight into my mind nor does it prove the point you assume to make. I fear nothing as my family, and their family before them have done, and as all Mandalorians do. We are not weak like the Jedi or you. I don't believe in weaknesses like compassion; I'm driven by honor and nothing less".

"What you see as weakness I believe as my biggest strength bounty hunter" he told her firmly. Her eyes bore into him, but he knew that it was a defensive tactic, one he had used many times. Those who lashed out in anger did so from the harshness of criticism. Anakin shook his head as he began to walk away from the scornful woman. "There aren't many Mandalorians I've met in my life, but there has been one who sticks out most. She held all the power one could ask for, yet never fought with it. All she did was protect those who needed it and make up for the war-like behavior of the past. Compassion didn't hinder her, it drove her. Those who fail to see that will be doomed to unkind fates.

The offer still stands Bo. After Ryloth I'm taking Hera away from this life if she so wishes. There is a place that I have to go to first, but after that we'll find a place to stay. Together her and I shall live a safe, uneventful lifestyle that escaped me. You don't have to fight anymore, you don't have to kill. There are other options that can honor your family that you just haven't considered".

Feeling tired, Anakin moved away from the room feeling somewhat heavy. The cockpit called to him asking to begin his journey to Moraband. Whatever he found there had to be important, had to be key in understanding the mystery that came with his dream. Luke and Leia - their cherub faces still tattooed onto his brain – motivated his curiosity enough to decide the matter. Hera and he would find their way to the planet after which they could be home free.


	8. Chapter 8

**So a quick author's note, I think I'm going to put in music recommendations for the chapters now. It'll be a sort of soundtrack to give depth to the scenes and characters. They could be popular songs or orchestral music, whatever fits best. Maybe you'll find a new song you enjoy, but I just think it'll be cool. The songs will be placed within the paragraphs like this ["Song Title" – Artist]. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a new Spotify or iTunes song to daydream to.**

 _Coruscant, four days after Anakin's disappearance._

Obi-Wan Kenobi finished his breakfast in complete silence and alone. The normal morning's routine had gone as to be expected: the tea tasted the same, speeders flew by quicker than a gust of wind, and his plate of eggs still tasted as delectable as the week before. However, clouds hid the sun's rays resulting in a dismally gray morning that dampened the Jedi's already gloomy mood.

He wore a mask of indifference that contradicted his inner thoughts and mindset. Worry had been most common on his mind due to the absence of his former padawan and friend. It was coming up on a week that Anakin had been gone with no word about his whereabouts. Anakin had always been impulsive; however, this took that to a new level. He had abandoned his duty to the Jedi Order, the Republic, and all that he held dear. The reason behind his choice only made it the truth tougher to swallow.

Padme had asked him to keep in touch with any developments on the situation, and with her _ex-husband._ Distaste barely described how he felt about that, but he supposed that it had been his fault for not seeing the situation sooner. The two had been close so long as he could remember; the signs were there to tell him there was more, yet he had been ignorant. Had he realized what had happened then this entire situation could have been prevented or had he been a better teacher then Anakin would have known to avoid attachments altogether.

Obi-Wan prayed to whoever would listen that Anakin didn't get himself into more trouble than he already was in.

" _Master Kenobi?"_

Setting down his silverware Obi-Wan reached across his coffee table to grab his commlink, "I am Master Windu, how can I be of service this morning?"

" _Your presence is needed immediately. Master Yoda has called an emergency meeting of the council. More details will be provided once you arrive"._

"I'm on my way Master" he spoke then turned off his communicator. Obi-Wan placed his dishes in the sink, gathered his cloak then made his way out of the deathly quiet room.

The halls of the Jedi temple had begun to awake as padawans made their way to their respective destinations. The younglings must be working their way to their morning classes he thought, and the few elder Jedi were more than likely making their way to the morning briefings. None of them looked too familiar to him, probably due to the fact that the ones he considered acquaintances had their missions out in the field. With the escalation in battles he wondered if he which would come back and which ones wouldn't.

"Good morning Master Kenobi" a voice from his back left called out to him over the small chatter of the younglings.

Obi-Wan ceased his movement, and recognized the beauty of Aayla Secura. The exotic Jedi Master wore a smile as she fell into step alongside the human male. "Good morning Master Secura, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fair" her exotic voice told him, "though the more important question is 'how are you'? It's not an expanse of the imagination to think that Skywalker's absence is hard on you as it would be hard on any master".

A sigh escaped his lips and he moved around a set of bickering padawan learners, "I just don't understand how Anakin could think that leaving is a good idea. He's been brash many times before, yet this is so out of character for him. Being part of the order has always been his most proud achievement, and being a master has been his priority".

"The move couldn't be a sudden one for even Skywalker has rationale behind his choices" she told him with a smile. "I'm sure that the war has not made it easy for him. There are those of us in the…older generations that find the violence appalling, so it's not a stretch to believe that even he is effected as well".

"It's not the war" Obi-Wan said for certain, "before he left there were things he told me that said for certain his reasoning. Today, I'll inform the council of them for it could help locate Anakin".

The blue twi'lek spared a glance to her right, which Obi-Wan saw out of his peripheral vision. "He told you, but you didn't speak of it to the Council? I must say that's unexpected Obi-Wan".

"That was not a decision I took lightly. My hope was that Anakin would realize his mistake and return where he could inform us all what happened to him. Unfortunately, I don't know my former padawan well enough".

Aayla Secura chuckled loudly as the pair rounded a corner that brought them right to the elevator. She shook her head, lekku swaying as she did so. Stepping into the lift she pressed the button and the doors shut behind the two Jedi. "You must be unware of what the other Jedi say about you two" she told him, "there is a running claim among the rest of us in the temple that you two may have formed your own attachment long ago. There isn't another master-padawan duo closer than you and Anakin, everywhere you are he isn't too far behind. Just because you couldn't have foreseen this does not mean you should place doubt in your relationship. Have faith, because if anyone in this galaxy will find him it will be you".

Obi-Wan chewed on that thought just as the doors opened to the floor the council chambers sat on. Anakin was as close as anyone could be without being family, and Obi-Wan had raised him since he was a boy. Not too long ago, Anakin had even told him that he was as close to a father figure as he would get. Missing the fact that his best friend was married doesn't make any of that less valuable, perhaps it simply means that he had looked over what Anakin wanted him to look over.

The pair of Jedi masters opened the door to the council chambers to find the rest of their peers already waiting for them in their respective seats. With the exceptions of Masters Windu, and Mundi all of the council members were at the meeting through holograms, and as Obi-Wan took his seat he wondered how long until he would have to do the same.

"Here we all are" Yoda's blue hologram greeted after a small glitch in his appearance, "a very important matter we have to discuss". The Grand Master looked around the room at each member of the council, but Obi-Wan felt as though his eyes lingered on him for just a minute longer than anyone else. Despite nothing being said the man felt a tinge of alarm well inside of him.

"Indeed. Masters, we have received word from members of the Hutt clan that they have closed off our access to their regions of space as well as their contemplation of allying themselves with the Separatist cause" Mace Windu's authoritative voice spoke. He leaned forward on his knees in his usual position before he continued, "according to the Grand Hutt Council we have committed an act of war against the syndicate after assassinating Jabba the Hutt".

"The Republic assassinating a Hutt? That's preposterous!" Ki-Adi Mundi commented.

"Not the Republic, the Jedi Order" Windu corrected.

"Deeply disturbing this is" Yoda spoke, humming to himself. The Grand Master closed his eyes to calm his worried nerves and to phrase his next words carefully to the rest of the Jedi Council, "a move by Count Dooku this was not. Evidence they have given us, a recording that we must all see".

With a sift motion Mace Windu closed the blinds of the chambers then lifted a disc from his pocket that floated towards the center of the room. The tinge of alarm that Obi-Wan felt had swollen into anxiety as his mind began to make possible connections to the death of Jabba the Hutt. It had to be a coincidence, Anakin couldn't be that idiotic to think that killing one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy would be beneficial to anyone.

A navy blue and golden yellow Hutt appeared from the device with fury written in the finer details of its face. The eyes of the creature burned with pure loathing, something Obi-Wan had been familiar with the last time he saw Maul on Mandalore. Before the creature spoke he repeated under his breath, "please don't be Anakin, please don't be Anakin, please…"

"This message is to the Jedi High Council and to the Order at large who have conducted willingly and knowingly in a conspiracy against the Hutt Clan. On the third day of this week a member of your vile group murdered Jabba the Hutt inside of his palace on Tatooine. There had been no provocation nor had there been any justification for the action.

We of the Hutt clan find such an action revolting as Jabba, our head member, had been so kind to offer you safe passage through our space. Any action of this will not be tolerated, and we hereby revoke that privilege. Furthermore, any Jedi or Republic personnel, civilian or otherwise, will be met with open hostility from our clan as an appropriate response to this deed.

As a last matter that will deter you from testing our resolve we have approached the Confederacy of Independent Systems in order to secure our safety from further actions against us. Count Dooku has made it clear that he shall protect our sovereign territory at all costs against the Jedi Order. You have been warned".

The message faded into a security recording with the time and date stamped into the corner of the projection. All Jedi watched with rapt attention as a hooded figure walked into the main chamber of Jabba's Palace. The silence in the council chambers felt deafening until the figure lowered his hood and ignited a familiar blue blade of plasma. Obi-Wan could feel the denial building inside of his heart, wanting nothing more than to mark this as a forgery, but he knew such thinking would be false. The proof was there before his very eyes and it broke his heart.

The boy he raised from the age of nine could be seen deflecting blaster fire back into chests, faces, and necks of whoever tried to kill him. Anakin's lightsaber cleaved others at different parts of their body, piercing many more until all that remained was the Hutt in question. Obi-Wan watched horrified as Anakin reached out with his hand and choked the life out of Jabba, seeming to take pleasure out of the act.

But what Obi-Wan Kenobi would take from that hologram were the eyes of Anakin Skywalker. Golden hues with tints of blue interlaced, leaving each member with no doubt as to where the 'Chosen One' stood in the Force.

Light returned to the Council chambers and with it came a grisly tone from Yoda that Obi-Wan hadn't heard in his life, one he never wanted to hear again, "grave danger the galaxy is in. A new threat to face we all have".

"Well there can be no doubt" Master Mundi added, "Skywalker has turned to the Dark Side of the Force. No single being in this room can refute the fact that the boy has used the Dark Side to slaughter dozens in that palace along with Jabba himself. We can only assume that this Darth Sidious has found him and turned him against us all".

"I agree this revelation is disturbing to say the least Master Mundi, but making that assumption is not a sound one" Luminara Unduli said through her hologram. "As we know, my own apprentice had embraced the Dark Side of the Force without ever coming into contact with this dark lord of the Sith. The rule of two is still in effect as far as we know, and Count Dooku is the apprentice, so making such a claim is not fully substantiated".

"Master Kenobi?" Aayla Secura broke through the momentary silence. All eyes turned to the woman, "do you have any possible reason that Anakin would fall to the Dark Side? If there is anyone in this organization who would know then it certainly couldn't be anyone else"

She knew the answer to that question, both her and Obi-Wan knew that, but she didn't say so. Her tact was something that Obi-Wan became grateful for at once as she left the decision entirely to him. If he still wanted to hold out hope that Anakin would return he could do so, yet after what he had just seen the Jedi Master didn't think he could afford that.

"I do" he told the council leaning forward on his knees. Obi-Wan stroked his beard, took a breath then proceeded to inform his peers, "my hope had been that Anakin would return then inform us all on his decision, however given the circumstances I doubt such a thing will happen. Before Anakin left he came to speak to me about…his marriage to Senator Padme Amidala".

"Marriage?" Luminara said taken aback.

From what Obi-Wan could see, she wasn't the only who had been taken by surprise. It seemed that all were caught off guard by the information with the exception of Master Yoda who simply turned his head away in disappointment. The anxiety he felt before became a well of dread as he continued to speak, "yes. They've been married for some time now or had been until a few days ago when Senator Amidala dissolved the marriage after Anakin fought Senator Rush Clovis. When he came to speak to me about it my former Padawan was distraught like I hadn't seen since his mother died. He tried to speak to me further about it, however I told him that I had to meditate on what he told me and by the time I got back he had left".

"So young Skywalker has not only committed murder, but he has willingly and knowingly broken our code in order to soothe his own desires". Mace Windu scowled at Obi-Wan as if the man was Anakin himself. The distaste for Anakin came off in the way he said the boy's name, and left no room for anyone to second guess where he stood on the issue.

Yoda's hologram grunted as he leaned on his gimmer stick, and he earned the attention of every Master within the room. "Jealousy, anger, pushed young Skywalker towards the Dark side they have. The reason attachment is forbidden this is!" the Grand Master exclaimed while pounding his walking stick on the ground. "In a dangerous position we all are. A tight place we may be put in if Skywalker is allowed to roam free. Capture him we _must_ ".

"I agree" Windu stated, "for now we must take votes on our course of action in regard to what we've learned this morning". Leaning back in his chair the second highest ranking member in the Jedi Order put forward his first motion, "in light of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker secretively, willingly, and knowingly breaking the Jedi Code in regard to attachment I hereby motion to remove him from the Jedi Order. Is there a second?"

"Seconded!" Ki-Adi Mundi put forth.

"The let's vote, all in favor of dismissing Anakin Skywalker from the Order say 'aye'".

All except Obi-Wan raised their voices and their hands to let the others know where they stood on the issue. He knew what Anakin had done was completely wrong, and in no way excusable yet he couldn't bring himself to vote against the only family he had. Casting Anakin further out of his life wasn't something he could do. Even speaking of this felt like he was abandoning his friend.

"Master Kenobi?" the authoritative voice of Mace Windu called to him. The disapproval being sent his was wasn't surprising in the slightest, and it was something he would just have to embrace if it meant protecting Anakin.

"I abstain".

"Very well then" the dark-skinned master's voice continued disapprovingly, "we hereby excommunicate Anakin Skywalker effective immediately".

"If that's our choice then we are obliged to find Skywalker at once" Plo Koon added, "it's our responsibility to bring him back to the Republic to face trial for his crimes and where he will be able to explain himself. Someone with his type of potential and power can't be allowed to roam free when he's already shown that he takes reckless, violent actions. If he's allowed to wonder then it's not farfetched to think the Sith could use his newfound acceptance of the Dark Side".

"Allow me to go masters" he added passionately, hoping beyond all hope that they would allow him to find his friend. "He'll respond to me no matter what. I'll be able to locate him quick as possible".

"Go you will not" Yoda spoke from his position, "too close and too personal this is for you Obi-Wan, clear your mind is not. Needed you are on the battlefield, too indispensable you are to that. Need we do someone who can be objective in this situation, but also a powerful Jedi".

"Allow me masters" Aayla Secura spoke up. She briefly shared a knowing glance to Obi-Wan that he didn't think anyone else saw or paid attention to. Her face cleared of any prior emotion that could have given away the distant connection she had to the situation and she looked completely passive as any Jedi should. "I'm not awaiting assignment nor have I been participating in any ongoing mission. I know Skywalker from prior battles alongside him and am familiar enough with his mindset that I have an idea of what to expect".

"I would find that acceptable" Luminara voiced.

"As would I" Plo Koon added.

"Does anyone say otherwise?" Windu asked and after a moment he continued after no one answered, "then it's settled. Master Secura will track down Skywalker in order to bring him back to Coruscant where he will stand trial for his crimes against the Republic and the Jedi. To ensure that all are aware we will ask that Master Kenobi inform Senator Amidala of the development and our want to question her while I will inform the Chancellor of this new development".

Obi-Wan wanted to do nothing less than see Padme or tell anyone of what transpired today in the Jedi Council's meeting room. He felt sick, borderline nauseous over what he had seen and heard. No matter how hard he wished he wouldn't wake up from this terrible dream. Feeling the eyes of his peers on his back the Jedi master bowed before he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_In orbit around Ryloth, four days after Anakin's disappearance._

Anakin breathed lightly so he wouldn't wake Hera who slept next to him in the cramped bedroom on Bo's starship. They had just delivered the slavers to the authorities on Ryloth who were extremely grateful for their transfer. The authorities had looked at Anakin skeptically as he wore his cloak with the hood down around his eyes, but didn't question him when he told them that there were no survivors at Jabba's palace. He didn't miss the glare from the red-headed bounty hunter either, but that wasn't going to change his mind in the slightest. The girl beside him made her wishes clear to him, and she wanted to stay so he was going to take her in.

It wouldn't be long now until Bo came back scowling like it was her true job, and the young man had a feeling that today would be when their paths went separate ways. She had stayed behind to secure their payment then told him she'd be right back, the way she had said that also made it clear she was not happy about his lie to the twi'leks. The choice had been left up to him whether or not they would find a new home for Hera, and he made a decision that he would stick by no matter the fallout from it.

Even over the past four days he felt that he and Hera had become fast friends. He had made her breakfast the day before, which consisted of pancakes, juice, and whatever fruit Bo had on the ship. They had spoken about some missions he had undertaken with the Jedi then about the few things she remembered from her childhood. Over the conversation he had found out that she was extremely interested in piloting a ship of her own one day so she could travel to any and all star systems she could find; hearing that brought a wistful smile to Anakin's face as he recalled a similar moment from no so long ago. If only things could be that simple once more.

Who was to say that they couldn't be like that anymore? Now that the Jedi were but a memory he could take the time to explore the galaxy as a whole with his new friend by his side. Maybe he would even be able to teach her how to pilot his starfighter since he wasn't such a bad pilot himself. Together they would have a stable environment to live in, one with company and companionship. Sparing a glance to the sleeping girl at his side Anakin began to think that maybe he could be a father figure to her. Much like had had been…for Ahsoka.

 _"You forget about your own flesh and blood young Skywalker. Do not forget about the future you so desperately cling to"._

Anakin snapped his gaze away from Hera and twisted around to look for the source of the deep voice he heard. It had been a few days since he had heard from that presence that showed him visions of those two kids in his dream, and while he had thought about it he didn't pay it much mind as of late. His focus had been placed on Hera as well as what to do with his life now that it was his own, yet the voice that called to him was enticing, it felt as though it had something to show him.

" _And I do"_ it said reading his thoughts. " _Come to Moraband and you shall see the true path your future holds. You can witness the true power that runs within your veins, power that will be able to hold off any enemy of yours. No Jedi would be able to threaten you, no Sith would be able to touch you if you used the knowledge that I offer. Come to Moraband Anakin Skywalker"._

A soft knock came to the door bringing Anakin out of his stupor, forcing the possible assumptions about the voice to leave his mind for the time being. Stealthy, he removed himself from the right side of the bed and on light toes he moved to the door that thankfully opened relatively quietly. On the other side he found himself within arm's length of the Mandalorian bounty hunter who wore a scowl that he had familiarized himself with. Putting his arms in the long sleeves of his robe he waited for the red-head to speak her mind.

Her emerald green eyes gazed into his eyes, never leaving them once. Whatever she was looking for Bo made no effort to tell him what it was or if she had her answer. Instead, she held out the case she had in her hand that Anakin didn't notice until then. "Your share" she told him.

He took the briefcase from her hands, but didn't move otherwise as he knew there was more to be said. The woman stared at him not with contempt or dislike, but with confusion. It became increasingly apparent that Bo just didn't understand why he was doing what he was even though they had an argument about it already. She sighed but asked, "where do you plan to go?"

"Moraband" he said without much thought, and through the Force he knew that the presence that stalked him felt pleased about his decision. Even though he never heard a word from it Anakin knew it still beckoned to him, called him out to play. It wanted him to know more about the power he held in his hand, yet knew nothing about.

"Don't know much about it" she told him with an awkward silence falling over them afterwards.

"I doubt that you would to be honest, it's not what I would call 'a popular destination' for most".

"Then why go Anakin?" she asked more frustrated than anything. She didn't know, and couldn't begin to guess why a man with so much potential would waste it away.

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loud enough to let his annoyance at her continued attitude be known. It wasn't necessary to let her in on his plan, though he felt it she should at least know why he was going to give up his ways. "Something has been calling to me from there through the Force. It's a voice that's been whispering my name, sending me strange visions and messages that I won't be able to understand unless I go".

Raising her hands in a placating manner Bo asked, "so you won't take Hera with you on continued jobs that could make you a living, yet you'll bring her along to a planet where who knows what is waiting for you? Did it not cross your mind that whatever's there could kill you or her, maybe even want to bring you back to the Republic?"

"It's hard to understand if you aren't Force sensitive, but I know that it isn't. It's a feeling that we can get when we hear or sense something, and we know it to be true or honest. Whatever this presence wants me for I know for a fact that it's intentions have been made clear to me. I'm supposed to be on Moraband to learn more about my gift and how to use it".

Bo shook her head, pacing on the small metal floor in front of Anakin. He watched her with some amusement as she lost herself in thought. She could've been processing the information he had given her, but there seemed to be more to it, like she had been deciding something. Waiting for the woman to come to her own decision seemed like the best option so rather than force one out of her Anakin choose to be patient.

"Did this disembodied voice say what they wanted?"

He sighed, "it told me that it wants to train me, to prepare me for my future. The voice sees potential in me that no one has ever tried to look for; the Jedi never said anything of the sort since they believed it wasn't the 'Jedi way'. Each member of that council held me back, because they feared me, but not this. This voice or whatever it is wants me to become powerful, to reach my true height in the Force".

"Then what would you do with that power if it's really what you'll achieve? Will you simply sit in a home with Hera watching the days go by or will you do something about the problems you see? You'll have an obligation to make things better when you earn that skill, and I have no doubt that you shall. You can make things better for children like Hera, like you so no one will have to endure the horrors we've seen".

No response came from Anakin, instead he seemed to digest the claim he had just been told. Every word of hers made sense, and the inner conflict within him started to build. He did have an obligation – mostly to himself – to rid the galaxy of those who marred those who lived in it. There should be no more Hutts, no more Sith or Jedi, and there should be no more slavers. If the presence that called to him followed through on its promise then he would be able to do that. In a way, he could save those two sweet and beautiful children he had seen before they were ever even born.

Anakin didn't notice when Bo had closed the distance between then, but she had and stood right in front of him to make her points more impactful. The woman's pride swelled slightly at the sight of him considering her point, and she wasn't about to let that slide. Bringing a hand to his right arm she kept speaking to him, "I'd come with you Skywalker. You're already the most powerful Jedi…former Jedi that I've met, should you grow in power then you'd be unstoppable. Our will couldn't be hindered by any outside force in this universe. Should you choose to put those skills to use after you obtain them then I will assist in your training and with Hera".

His lips pressed together, and his eyes narrowed in on the red-head holding in them a seriousness she had come to associate with Anakin. "Why is this so important to you?" he asked her.

One moment passed, then two. The only thing that either could hear were the hum of electronics that kept the ship flowing or provided information to its passengers. Bo held out for what had to have been several minutes before answering, "people not too different form those slavers kills my sister, and I could have done something about that. At the time I believed I was on the right side of the fight, the one that would have made our traditions and ancestors proud. It wasn't until they took power in Mandalore that I realized just how wrong I was". Fierce determination clouded her gaze, a look he had been all too familiar with, "indirectly, I am the cause of my sister's death. I don't seek or hope for forgiveness, however I will make sure nothing like that happens again".

"Duchess Satine was your sister". It was a statement, not a question as Anakin put the pieces of it together. The Mandalorian's face fell once he figured it out, and a mixture of grief and shame had overcome the proud woman. He knew the story about how Maul had overthrown the government along with Deathwatch, he just didn't suspect that Satine's sister had been part of that.

Rather than letting her stew in her misery Anakin spoke, "I accept your offer. Together we'll make a difference to prevent situations like mine, Hera's, and your own. That is a promise".

 _Moraband, five days after Anakin's disppearnce._

Anakin walked alone through the copper haze that hung over the home world of the Sith. Once Bo and he had agreed to work together they made their way straight to the place that beckoned to him like a lost lover. Even from being in orbit he could feel the whispers calling to him, begging him to learn the secrets of the ancient order he had been raised to fear. Even at that specific moment he was unsure of what to expect and was on edge.

A darkness hungover these rust covered lands that made him feel a coldness he hadn't felt since the day his mother had died. With every step in the dirt, past rocks, and through mountain passes the feeling became stronger. He was glad that Bo had offered to stay with Hera on the ship, Anakin couldn't be too sure that there wasn't any danger here for them and he'd rather they be safe than die for their hubris.

The presence that had called to him through his dreams was here, he could feel it. Pure glee filled his senses and the Force around him, but it wasn't from Hera nor from Bo, and it had been lingering from the moment he stepped onto Moraband. Soon, the presence would find him and the anticipation of such a thing had Anakin jumping at even the slightest noise.

After training his entire life as well as fighting in a war Anakin had thought himself to be in shape, yet he was beginning to doubt that now. He left the ship over an hour ago, and at that time he hadn't realized how big of an oversight it was to forget water. The heat and humidity of the planet was nearly unbearable thus making the dryness in his throat even worse. In his head he prayed that some sort of sign would come to let him know where he was supposed to go.

"Ani?"

Anakin froze midstep. That voice, her recognized that voice and it filled him with equal parts fury and anxiety. She shouldn't be here, not here, it had to be a trick. It called to him again in the exact same manner, and Anakin couldn't find her no matter how many times he turned in his place.

"Master, in here!"

Before he understood what he was doing Anakin began to move to where the voice had come from. Leaping over boulders and jetting rocks brought him further into the canyon he had been exploring. The deeper he went the more he noticed the sun giving way to an overwhelming darkness. To say that it felt foreboding would have been a very gross understatement.

After reaching for his lightsaber and igniting it Anakin stopped to look around at his surroundings. Writings lined the rust colored canyon walls made up on different symbols that he couldn't begin to decipher. His flesh hand trailed along the rock to feel the deep cuts and jagged lines that made up the writings, which made his hair stand on end. This was where he was supposed to be, that much was for certain.

"Anakin, why have you come here?" He turned around quick enough to give a lesser man whiplash, and his eyes found Padme standing before him with a scowl he had never seen in his life. Most times her face had a lack of emotion or held some sort of hidden glee, however this one held a deep-rooted contempt. Anakin knew that was for him and it brought back a rush of pain he had been ignoring.

"Are you here to discuss your failures, Master?" Ahsoka asked coming from the shadows behind his ex-wife. "If so then you've come to the right place to brood, it suits you I believe".

"No…this is a trick!" he said pressing himself to the canyon wall behind him, "neither of you are here".

"Always so sure of yourself Anakin" said the third and final form of Obi-Wan. The look of disgust that had been plastered in his master's face made the younger man's stomach drop. There were times when he had disappointed Obi-Wan for sure, but never had he seen him look like this. The older man continued to shake his head, "if only you stopped to think about your actions, if you thought about the consequences!"

"It's hard to look at you Ani" Padme told him with her eyes brimming with tears. "You aren't the man I know or tried to love, not anymore. After what you've done this is where you deserve to be, alone and on a planet far away from where you can hurt anyone else".

"The galaxy would be better off without you my former master, it's safer this way. If only you hadn't complicated things further by fathering two _spawn_ that endanger everything we've stood for" Ahsoka spat at him.

"What?" Anakin asked in a voice that barely reached the three people who once meant the most to him. He knew he had heard them right, but he hadn't fathered anyone yet. Luke and Leia, they were only real in his head. That would be impossible for them to be alive right now, he would know. His eyes had been glaring at the blue tinted dust at his feet, and when he changed his line of sight to the three in front of him his blood felt like ice. There in Padme's arms were two infant children wrapped in soft gray blankets, both asleep.

"You have done too much damage to the galaxy, and we can't take anymore chances. These two must die if we are to truly right the wrongs you have done Anakin. It's your deeds that have sentenced your children, you'd best remember that" Obi-Wan said unclipping his own lightsaber. A quick glance to Ahsoka showed that she had done the same, and her eyes were fixated on the baby closest to her.

"You can't! They're innocent children, our children Padme!"

"They're a reminder of a choice I made that I shouldn't have Anakin" she told him as she openly cried and handed the two babies to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka respectively. Her chocolate eyes lingered on Anakin, the utter disdain clear as day in her gaze.

"Please!" he cried but it fell on deaf ears. He watched as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both raised their weapons to the children's bodies, their fingers on the ignition button. "No!" Anakin screamed leaping forward and driving his blade into the stomach of his former Padawan then twirled to cleave his former master in two at the waist.

He threw the lightsaber at the wall he had been leaning on and began to search for his children. Tears openly fell from his eyes while he crawled on hands and knees with nothing to find. No bodies lay on the ground, and no cried from the mouths of babes filled his ears. Confusion began to set in, yet he never stopped looking for the two children he had seen in his dream.

"You've defied any expectations I've set for you Anakin Skywalker" the voice he had become familiar with echoed through the canyon. His breath felt unsteady and he tried to comprehend what had just happened all while the voice continued to speak, "you have proven that you are willing to do _anything_ to save what you desire most. I can say with confidence that I have chosen correctly in who I pass down my knowledge to".


	10. Chapter 10

_Moraband, five days after Anakin's disappearance_

A dull gray glow from a hexagonal sphere illuminated the floor of the canyon. The pulsating light caught Anakin's attention and pulled him from the awful images that ran through his mind. He spread his fingers that had been covering his eyes so he could watch the strange scene in front of him. From what he could recall the object hadn't been there before his loved ones appeared, so it roused his curiosity. Swallowing the bubble that had formed in his throat he left his fetal position then crawled over to the object until it was inches from his grasp. Just as he was about to lift the object from the dirt an exceptionally bright pulse of light forced him to shy away.

"Your feelings are strong boy. They give you strength and focus, they make you powerful. The actions you have taken prove to me that you are ready to proceed to the next step".

The light dimmed to a faint glow when the words had faded into the air within the canyon walls. Regardless of his deep interest in the object Anakin resisted his urge to pick it up again, choosing instead to speak to it, "killing the people I love prepares me for a next step?"

"My boy" the object's reverberated voice called to him as it pulsed again, "you were saving your younglings were you not? Did they not require your help in that situation? Their lives had been put in danger by your master, padawan, and the mother. You simply did what was right to save the lives of your innocent flesh and blood".

"That wouldn't happen" he whispered, "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme…they wouldn't do such things. Luke and Leia would be taken care of, they would be loved by all".

"You sound so sure young Skywalker. You master pushed you away when you needed him most, he let your mother die when you could have helped save her life. Your padawan abandoned you when you needed her, after you stood by her during her darkest hour. Then your love…need I say more to you?"

"That's different!" he cried to the object on the ground. His breathing began to quicken while his brain did its best to rationalize his denial, "none of that would lead me to believe that they would murder my children. Besides th – the children won't be born. We've gone our own ways, and I don't think there is any chance of mending that".

"Oh my boy, you assume too much. The events have already been set into motion that will bring those two younglings into this galaxy. It's far too late for you to believe that they will never see the light of day".

Anakin could almost feel the feeling and blood leave his cheeks as the words touched his ears. The universe seemed to place its weight in its entirety on his head causing it too fall forward until his chin touched his chest. All moisture left his mouth leaving it dry as the air on his home planet, and after wiping the sweat off his forehead – he wasn't sure if that came from the climate or from the news – he found his weak voice, "that can't be true".

"Search your feelings Anakin Skywalker. I know that you can sense the honesty in my words, and I know that you're as certain of this pregnancy as you are of your own name. The Skywalker children will be arriving soon, and _you_ must be prepared for that".

"Prepare for what? I don't understand what you mean" he said absentmindedly and still reeling from the fact that Padme was indeed pregnant. Luke and Leia would be in the galaxy soon, but he was nearly half the galaxy away from them as well as on bad terms with his ex-wife. Anakin's situation had gone from 'distressed' to one full of anxiety.

The glow from the object began to increase gradually reaching a nearly blinding point. The young man tried to shield his eyes, and he heard the voice call to him once again, "you must prepare to keep them and yourself safe at any cost. Those two children are the key to any future to any faction: the Sith, the Jedi, the Republic, and ones that you are unaware of like the Empire or the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They, like you, will be used like a tool to further the agendas of each group until they achieve their goal of ultimate power. _Tools_ young Skywalker, not people".

"But why, why them? Why _me_?" he begged. "We didn't ask for any of this!"

"Because you and your children are more tuned to the power of the Force than any who came before and those who will come afterwards. Should they be trained then they, like you, will become the most powerful Force-users of their generation. You will all hold the strength to single handedly change the tide of any battle or war you enter, and people will seek to use you all".

To say that the world was spinning around him would have been an understatement. Anakin felt lost at the inundation of information coming from the voice in the hexagon. His two children were under threat before anyone else even knew about them, most likely including Padme herself. They had to be kept safe not just because of their power, but because they were _his_ children. A weak smile graced his lips at the realization that he would soon have his own family again although it wouldn't be complete. If it was the last thing he did Anakin would keep them from being used like he had been his entire life. No Jedi or Sith would ever touch them or have the chance to take them from him. _Ever_.

"There are many things I can teach you Anakin, and it starts tonight. Before you learn under my tutelage I must show you who threatens you and your children, only then will you understand that you have no true allies. You are on your own and must rely only on yourself to achieve your end goal. No masters, no wives, and no padawans will assist you selflessly. All will turn on you or use you eventually, this is your first lesson".

The canyon began to fade from Anakin's vision and the gray light that had been illuminating the world around him left, leaving the young man in an endless expanse of black. No longer was he on Moraband, but in a world that was left for the voice to manipulate to its choosing. He could have focused on the confusion that filled him, he could have cried out for an end to his trickery, however Anakin kept his mouth closed as he placed his trust in his navigator.

One by one images that he could only label as the future flew before his very eyes. He clenched his teeth as he was overwhelmed by too many sensations to name. Smells of foreign places, visions of numerous destinations, and several voices came and went, but each time he felt like collapsing under the weight of the revelations that came to him.

 _"What have I done?"_ his own voice called out.

" _You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin_ " Palpatine - his mentor, his friend…the Sith Lord that had been manipulating both the Republic and the Separatists – told him. The man looked down upon him with a sense of unhindered desire to use Anakin's power for his own. " _Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader"_.

The presence from the hexagon called out to him over the scene he had been watching, "the man you looked up to since you were just a boy had been manipulating you the whole time Anakin. As you can plainly see, _he_ is Darth Sidious, the Sith that the Jedi had been searching for since his first apprentice killed Qui-Gon Jinn. Your marriage, your knighthood, and the exile of Ahsoka Tano were all his doing".

Before he could respond to the voice the scene changed dramatically, thrusting him onto a planet clustered with volcanos and molten lava. Anakin barely had time to register the steel platform he stood on before he could hear two more voices calling towards each other over the sound of lava plumes.

" _You turned her against me!"_ his own voice screamed to his former master. Anakin could see the pure agony in this future version of himself. More words were exchanged, however he didn't notice what they were once he saw Obi-Wan checking the pulse of an incapacitated, and very pregnant Padme.

The next moment he looked up the scenery had changed into a flowing stream of magma with the two former friends dueling one another. He watched in horror as each man was swinging not to injure, but to kill the other. A sigh of relief trickled from his lungs into the scorching air as Obi-Wan transitioned toward a hill of ash off to the bank of the stream.

" _It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!"_ Obi-Wan had yelled. He apparently called something back, but it was lost underneath the sound of lava plumes. With finesse he had tried to leap over the man he thought of as his brother only to lose all limbs except his mechanical arm. All else was lost, sound, feel, and the taste of the ash-filled air, as he could barely comprehend everything he had witnessed.

Obi-Wan left him a shell of a man laying on the banks of a river of magma. Flames licked his skin, set his clothing alight, but the Jedi master didn't ease him of his pain. His master chose instead to lecture him about what his destiny should have been, how he should have destroyed the Sith. The rest was lost in translation as Anakin couldn't ignore the searing pain in his heart.

"No one is your friend" the narrating voice spoke calmly to him clear as day over the scene, "even the man who raised you like a father would a son turned on you. His narrow-minded view has kept him from even considering your own. Futhermore, his own depiction on events had corrupted Padme Amidala's mind to the point where she had a preconceived of who you were going to be".

Anakin collapsed onto the hill, his fingers clinging to the ash like a child would a blanket. Although it caused him incredible pain he continued to watch himself burn alive and cry out with agony. Never in his lifetime would he have though that the person closest to him would have done this to him, to leave him burning to death. The thought alone made him want to cry.

"There is more young Skywalker" the voice called to him as the images began to swirl around him and at incredible pace until he could barely understand the visions.

 _"Master Skywalker there's too many of them! What do we do?"_

 _"Lord Vader, rise"._

 _"Split up they should be"_

 _"My wife and I will take the girl, we've always talked about having a baby girl. She will be loved with us"._

 _"And what of the boy?"_

 _"To Tatooine, to his family send him"._

 _"It seems, in your anger, you killed her"_

 _"I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives"._

 _"You abandoned me, you failed me! Do you know what I've become?"_

 _"I won't leave you! Not this time"._

 _"And now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your Rebel base"._

 _"The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi"_

 _"If he could be turned then he would be a powerful ally"._

 _"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father"._

 _"He told me enough. He told me you killed him"._

 _"I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you!"_

 _"You already have Luke. You were right about me, tell your sister you were right"._

The visions finally ceased after that leaving Anakin Skywalker on all fours gasping for breath. Sweat clung to his skin and the dust from Moraband's ground stuck to that making a vile mud. Twice he swallowed his unease until he finally found himself in the right state of mind to begin talking. A familiar pulsating gray light found its way in his line-of-sight and calmed him once he truly realized that he was back in the present once more.

"They, Luke and Leia, never even knew who I was. I didn't know who they were, not until" he said with his voice becoming quiet before he could finish his sentence.

"Until the Death Star was destroyed by your son. Darth Vader never knew of his daughter's identity until he became one with the Force" the object told him sympathetically.

Anakin's ragged breathing sped up, the glove around his right hand tightening as his fingers clenched the dirt around him. His voice was laced with barely controlled fury, "they hid them from me. Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan, Organa, the Jedi, they all took part in hiding my children from me! Obi-Wan and Yoda, they wanted to train Luke to kill me, they filled his head with lies so that he wouldn't care or know who I was until it was too late. Then Leia was supposed to be a spare! They didn't even know about one another until the very end".

He stood up still encompassed by a sense of irate that he had never known before. The ground beneath Anakin began to shake and pebbles rolled down the walls of the vast canyon he found himself in. To him, his voice never changed, but to anyone else they would have noticed how his voice became reminiscent of a man from the not so distant future, "liars, all of them! Their half-truths and points of view have desecrated a family that never knew one another. I would never have done such things had I known that there were still pure souls for me to care for. My children are a future, a blank slate for me to live off of rather than the terrible life I've lived so far. Nobody will touch them, nobody else will care for them except me. We will no longer be puppets for others to pull the strings on. We will _all_ be free, and I won't stop until there are no threats to their lives".

Finally, Anakin placed the glowing hexagon in his palm and instantly became filled with a sense of unhindered capability that he had never known before. He will learn the power that this presence has offered him, and from there he will ensure a safe, stable future for the Skywalker babies. As he dodged the falling debris he pledged that nothing in that universe would stop him.

 _Coruscant, five days after Anakin's disappearance_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in Padme's office waiting for her to arrive after a long day in her committees. He had put off this meeting already, and he had done that for long enough. Anakin's now ex-wife had to be informed of his dealings and she has to come face the Jedi Council when the time permitted. How he was going to break all of the news to her though he wasn't entirely positive, because even after days of planning he hadn't worked out any of the details.

The middle-aged man rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand in a vain effort to wipe away the exhaustion he felt. No matter how much meditation he attempted, no matter how hard he tried the hologram of Anakin slaughtering dozens in Jabba's palace stayed with him like a bad cold. It became clear once he saw the amber tint in the young man's eyes that he had failed as a master. He had failed the very last request Qui-Gon had given him, and he had failed Anakin himself.

"Master Kenobi" Padme's purely neutral voice cut through his ruminations, "this is quite a surprise". The regal senator moved past the entranceway and over to her desk with her handmaidens on her flanks. She folded her arms over her desk then locked eyes with the Jedi master, her way of telling him to proceed with his intentions.

"I apologize for the intrusion Senator Amidala, however there is something that must not wait, and would be better discussed alone".

The handmaidens looked to Padme for confirmation and after a slight nod they removed themselves from the room. Tension hung in the air between the longtime friends with neither one truly willing to break the silence. The last meeting between them still lingered in their memory, and kept them from interacting as they normally would have.

Feeling that it was his obligation, Obi-Wan found the words that had alluded him for the past day "Senator, the Jedi Council concluded a meeting yesterday morning in regard to Anakin". He watched her muscles tense ever so slightly, but otherwise she remained impassive. After exhaling he continued, "he is to be reprimanded at once, and will be placed on trial soon afterwards. The Jedi Council also wishes to meet with you at your earliest convenience".

"You told them?"

He nodded slightly then explained, "there was no other choice. We received a video from the Hutt clan that showed Anakin killing Jabba the Hutt as well as dozens of people inside his palace. After watching the video it was increasingly obvious that he has been consumed by the dark side, and they wanted to know why".

"He wouldn't fall!" she exclaimed loud enough that those outside the room most likely heard. Padme's eyes grew wide at the claim, and her hands began to quake noticeably.

"There is no denying what we saw Padme. I've never seen anything like that, I don't want to ever again. It's obvious that he –" Obi-Wan's words faltered as his eyes clenched. Before he could finish his sentence he had been blown back by an intense disturbance in the Force. Feelings of fury, melancholy, and resolve swamped his senses until there was nothing left to feel. The mystical energy field became overloaded by these strong emotions, and it frightened him more than he cared to admit.

Someone had caused the Force to ripple out in waves, someone with enough power to change the dynamic between light and dark. The ratio of the two sides of the Force had been tossed out of balance to a point where he couldn't tell what side had the upper hand. As Obi-Wan recovered from the mental bombardment he could only assume that it all led back to his missing former apprentice.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Outter Rim, six days after Anakin's disappearance_

When Anakin had returned from the collapsing canyon on Moraband he found the large Mandalorian craft sitting silently on the same rock formation it had been when they landed. He opened the hatch as quietly as possible somewhat surprised that the ship was still waiting for him. Mandalorians were known for keeping their bargains he knew that much, he just didn't really expect Bo-Katan Kryze to follow through. After what she knew about him Anakin thought he would be left on the Sith home world for the Jedi to pick up then throw in jail, yet here she still was. The young man shook himself out of his thoughts as Bo was literally standing in the entranceway of her enormous ship with her arms crossed like a displeased housewife.

"That took you quite a long time Skywalker. Did you acquire what you were seeking?" He could tell by the tone in her voice she was rather irritated. If he were to take a guess it would be due to his tardiness, but that just didn't seem quite right to him.

Reaching into his cloak he grabbed the object he found waiting for him on Moraband. Under the dim light of the ship he could see the simple design of the object, a basic looking sphere made up of small hexagons in an alternating pattern. He certainly wouldn't have been very impressed if he hadn't heard the voice coming from it or the visions it had given him.

Bo took the object and mulled it over underneath the floodlight. It didn't take long at all for her to hand it back to him in boredom. "Doesn't look all that special to me. Was this thing worth the trip we took here?"

"In my opinion, yes. I'm pretty sure this is a holocron" he told her taking the object back from the bounty hunter. "They hold vast amounts of information that only Force users can access. This one though is much different from what I've seen at the Temple".

"Sounds fascinating. Before you go enjoy messing around with your new toy you should know that Hera was asking for you and we've got a new job" she said while leading him away from the entrance of the ship. They moved through the hallway until they came upon the 'resting area' where their respective bedrooms were.

Anakin stopped outside of Bo's door, which sat across from his own and next to the little girl's who was more than likely asleep. "She was asking for me?"

Bo turned around with an eyebrow quirked upwards, "does that surprise you? Since you stole her the girl hasn't left your side once until now. I can only provide so much entertainment for a little kid before she wants to find the 'fun one'".

"She didn't say that".

"Of course not, she's much to polite to do anything remotely that honest. She was too busy pretending to enjoy my company, giving me compliments, or asking about me. It's…I'm not used to that" Bo admitted almost nervously. He eyed her as she tried desperately to hide the emotional side she let loose for a second.

Taking a step forward he caught the woman's green eyes that widened just a little in surprise at the motion. He offered her what he thought was a warm smile and tried to speak genuinely, "first off, I don't think Hera ever thought you were being boring, I could always ask and check to see if she's lying too. Secondly, I'm sure that you think that because you don't really have the experience with younglings. Give yourself time to learn how to act, but I'm sure you're doing fine. Don't get yourself down over that".

"Thanks Skywalker". Bo was trying harder than she ever had to hide the smirk that fought tooth and nail to grace the corner of her lips. Anakin could tell that his words had made her feel better from the sense of ease trickling into the Force, that was all he needed. Rather than linger and make the situation awkward for her he simply bowed his head then made his way into Hera's room while Bo prepared herself for bed.

Light on his feet, Anakin snuck into Hera's room to check on her and found himself smiling fondly. The girl was sound asleep on the bed in front of him, her little body rising then falling with each breath she took. A soft light from R2 flooded the room's floor thus providing a pleasant light for him to take in. He patted the droid's dome then sat on the edge of the bed, and enjoyed the sight in front of him.

He hesitantly laid a hand on her head as paternal instinct began to surge through his veins. Luke and Leia were coming into this galaxy, and he realized how excited he was for them. Anakin had been denied a family for so long that the idea of having to children to raise made him nearly burst at the seams. There were going to be endless days filled with their laughter as he played whatever games came to mind, and there had to be numerous nights when he told them about the war or made up stories they could dream about before sleeping. Anakin smiled foolishly to himself when he thought about placing fatherly kisses on their heads before they fell asleep in situations just like this.

Until then he would simply have to wait for the day he could hold them in his arms. Questions about Padme's involvement, the Jedi, and plenty of others would be forgotten until that very day. All he could do was prepare the galaxy for their arrival as well as practice being a father with the orphan in front of him. Both tasks would be met with his complete determination and effort allowing him to be the greatest savior and father this universe had seen.

That line of thought brought him out of his reprieve quickly, pushing him out of the room after a last glance towards Hera. Anakin made his way towards the hold where his starfighter sat dormant, far enough away that neither of the sleeping girls would hear his training. Sweat dripped from his body while he cleared a spot that had no crates or equipment of any kind. The humidity from the outside planet did nothing to help his energy, however he fought it off in the hopes that his first training session would be beneficial.

Anakin removed his cloak, and the top of his robe leaving him in his lighter undershirt. He placed himself in the meditative stance that had been etched into his memory so long ago. The holocron's presence within the Force was extremely easy to find because of the immense power within, but much more difficult to open. The object floated in front of him unwilling to open with any sort of mental command he gave it.

"Why won't you open?" he said frustrated and the holocron fell to the floor. Anakin stared at the object as he tried to recall why it opened in the first place. If he was right, he wasn't the one who opened it in the first place it simply called to him a few days ago. The only time it really responded was when he tried to kill Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He grunted at the lack of illusions to attack, and felt the irritation building. "Open!" he commanded in a raised voice.

To his bewilderment, the holocron lifted from the floor and the familiar gray glow he had seen earlier that night returned. Light hums began to come from the object before the presence from before overwhelmed the local Force around Anakin. "Greetings my student, are you ready to begin your training?"

Anakin ignored the query, and asked one of his own "how did I open the holocron?"

"You must not withhold your emotions when you call to me. I can sense your frustrations, your anger, you must call on these as well as your determination to learn. A mixture of both aggression and pleasant. There must be a balance Anakin Skywalker, without balance the device will not respond to you".

"A balance in the Force then" he stated, earning a warm feeling from the presence that made him feel pleasant.

"Exactly! There must be balance between both sides of the Force. You must be able to call upon both sides if you are to truly achieve greatness Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi are fools to label the dark side with blanket terms just as the Sith do with the light. There is not 'side' of the Force, there is simply the Force itself that you must call upon to embolden your power and efforts".

"Why must it be me?"

"My dear boy, that should be completely obvious by now. You are indeed the Chosen One to bring the Force into balance. Like you believe, it is an incredibly heavy burden to bear, but one that must be taken. As you have seen already, your path would have held a very dark future that was consumed by misery and hate, but the conflict within Darth Vader was present at every moment; that conflict was symbolic of the battle for balance as a whole. By the end of the Jedi Purge there were two Jedi Masters and two Sith Lords both battling over Luke Skywalker. Once Kenobi and Yoda had died it left Darth Sidious, you, and your son to bring it back into balance".

"And…it did come back into balance after I died?"

"For a time, yes. With both Sidious and Vader gone Luke had the ability to rebuild a new order. However, if you act now then the imbalance can be fixed permanently. It's up to you to find the gray between the black and the white, to fulfill your destiny".

Anakin ran his hands through his hair as his brain ran over everything that had just been told. The Jedi were wrong in their assessment of the prophecy, it wasn't just the Sith that needed to go. To bring balance to the Force he truly needed a clean slate to work off of like his son had. The Jedi and their complacency weren't beneficial to the overall situation but a large part of the problem. In the Presence's viewpoint they were just as guilty as the Sith Order was. Somehow, it was up to him to organize the change to both sides.

"This training…it will help me?" he asked in a voice that made his lack of confidence evident.

"With this training you will be unstoppable".

"Then let's begin".

"There are several skills you must know that will help you along the way" the Presence started, "I will let you choose the first lesson. To best your foes you will need to see their every move before they know to make it, that is Foresight. Should you become injured you must be able to heal any injury that hinders your movement, this is known as Mending. For other times the use of force will be unnecessary or not possible, and for these you need Persuasion to compel others to do your bidding".

"Only three abilities will allow me to do what I must?"

"You shouldn't pass judgement so quickly Anakin Skywalker" the Presence reprimanded with an annoyed tone. Anakin knew he shouldn't have been so judgmental of the offer even if it had seemed so simple to him. An apology formed on his lips when it seemed like a blade had been dragged across his inner thigh.

"Your femoral artery has been severed. Mending abilities would certainly be helpful right now, would they not?"

In his panic Anakin clutched his leg in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding that leaked from his wound. Death wouldn't be such a stranger anymore should he find himself unable to heal himself, a skill he was never very good at. He thought about plunging his metal fingers into his left thigh, but he wouldn't know the first step in fixing his wound. To put it shortly, Anakin was doomed.

"Fix this!" he cried.

"That is your task. You must fix the cut or you will be dead in minutes boy. The proper inquiry would be 'how do I mend this, correct?"

"Fine! Tell me how to fix this!" he cried out feeling light headed as he watched the metallic smelling liquid pour from the inches long gash.

When the voice called to him again it was much more soft and calming than the irritated tone it used prior, "find the cut in the Force Anakin. See the laceration in your mind's eye and find the ends of the vein and your skin. Afterwards you must simply call upon the Force to assist you in healing yourself. You must remember to use your fear and your need to live to assist you. Being calm will not allow you to manipulate the Force to your will. Should you remain relaxed then you will die, but should you call upon the energy to assist your effort then success will come easily".

He didn't think it sounded so simple, but Anakin didn't really feel like dying in the hold just so Hera or Bo could find his corpse. The former Jedi closed his eyes tight, but could still feel the blood coming from his body. The Force surged over his body from the second nature of immersing himself in the energy field, and soon afterwards he found his physical self inside of it. The laceration came soon afterwards and he focused his entire effort of the area.

Anakin began to walk himself through the procedure the moment he found the cut, "the artery first". The image conjured up in his mind narrowed on the body part in question, and like the Presence told him to he used his fear to focus on the task. Invisible fingers clutched both ends of the vein then moved together under his command until the ends were touching. "If only there was some way to solder them together like metal".

"Very good Young Skywalker, you've done well to this point. Use that fear and determination to command the Force to your liking. Picture the cells repairing themselves like water molecules finding one another on a tabletop".

Anakin did exactly as instructed, taking the Force to use for his purpose. The cells in the veins began to sew themselves back into one another under his control. Sweat poured from his skin as he used every ounce of energy and focus to stitch himself back together. The moment the veins were reattached he collapsed to the floor from exhaustion.

"I…I did it" he said gasping for air like a person who was just saved from drowning. Anakin felt completely drained after the simple act, but also felt a sense of pride and accomplishment from succeeding in his first task.

"You have succeeded, yes. However, I will advise you to refrain from making any further assumptions on these skills that you will learn. Otherwise, this will not be the first time you experience something like this. I suggest you rest before we continue. Until that time, I bid you a farewell Anakin Skywalker" immediately after the voice faded out the holocron descended into the weakened young man.

All strength left the man's body as he laid in the hull of Bo's ship. Between his use of the Mending technique and the blood loss he had sustained Anakin felt incapable of moving. Conceding defeat, the young man pulled the clothing he had taken off earlier over to him then rested his head on the cloth. Before he could even think Anakin fell into a deep sleep in the hull of the ship.

A small chorus of screams woke up Anakin form his dreamless sleep into a sudden state of awareness. His hand went to reach for his lightsaber as he searched for any intruders that could be on the ship. The weapon was just about to be ignited when he saw Hera running towards him with Bo right behind her. Hands went out to halt the two surging women, but he was ignored immediately as they began to scan his body.

"What's going on?"

Hera's cherub face tilted upwards to fin an answer to her unasked question. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes, which Anakin wiped away as soon as they started to show. "What's wrong, Hera?" his voice coming across quietly with his question.

"You are covered in blood Skywalker" Bo told him eyeing him up then down much like Hera had done. She circled him like a bird of prey leaving no part of him unwatched, but stopped when she saw the dried pool of blood on the inside of his pantleg. She pointed the moment she saw it, "where did that come from?"

Following her finger Anakin found the source of the dried blood on the ground, and remembered what happened the night before. "Oh that. It was just a…uh…training accident that's all. I'm fine, honest" he told them while picking up the little girl with what little strength had returned over night.

"A training accident?" Bo said in disbelief. "It looks like someone died! There is nobody else here on this craft, and since you fell asleep in the hold rather than your assigned quarters it doesn't leave too many options. What did you do, are you hurt?"

An amused look crossed his face and Anakin looked towards his companion that he had been holding. "Did you hear that?" he asked in a loud whisper that Bo could obviously hear. When Hera shook her head he whispered again, "it sounds a little bit like she cares about my well-being".

Bo-Katan's cheeks flushed a very light color that he noticed right away. The woman clenched her jaw as Hera looked on and giggled at her reaction. Embarrassment didn't suit her very well so she reacted quickly in an effort to change the subject, "the only thing I do _care_ about is the mess in the hull of my ship. You will go grab the cleaning supplies then clean up the mess you maid from your 'training accident'. Once I'm satisfied with your work you are allowed to grace Hera and I in the galley where your droid shall assist in planning our mission".

The woman began to storm off, but stopped to hold out a hand that was meant for the girl she brought with her. Hera had been easily amused at the display of emotion, and continued to giggle to herself as Anakin set her down. Quickly, she caught up to the red head then slid her hand into the elder woman's as they left the room.

Just when they were out of reach of Anakin the twi'lek couldn't restrain herself anymore, "I think you do care about him".

Bo continued walking though she squinted down at her little companion who was smiling with all the mirth she could muster. "If you'd like, you can join Anakin rather than learning to play dejarik".

"No! I'll be good".

"That's what I thought".


	12. Chapter 12

_The Outter Rim, one week after Anakin's disappearance_

After almost a half hour of cleaning up dried blood in the hull of the Mandalorian craft Anakin had finally finished up. A little elbow grease went a long way towards making it look as though he hadn't been near death the night before. He was definitely surprised at the obvious worry that both of his new friends had given him, Bo the more curious case since she gave off a vibe of a stoic woman. Displaying how one felt wasn't something he was used to since the Jedi had been so adamantly against it and Padme never seemed as open amount how she felt – unlike himself. He had to admit that he enjoyed feeling important enough that a person would openly show their care.

The smug twenty-two-year-old found himself walking into the galley with an air of confidence that had evaded him ever since he left Coruscant. Neither Hera or Bo looked up when he entered the room seemingly too interested in their game to notice. R2 had begun to make a morning meal for them all – how the droid figured out cooking Anakin couldn't guess – to his surprise it smelled rather good. Since the girls didn't notice him Anakin walked over to the droid, patting his faithful companion's head as he did so.

"What's this?" he asked eyeing the different ingredients with wonder. Several toots and whistles left his eyes wide as the droid explained what was happening. "A breakfast buffet? How you learned that I don't know if I'll ever understand, but you may have earned yourself a new job as chef rather than co-pilot".

"And you may have earned yourself punishment if the hull has yet to be cleaned to my standards" Bo added from the table where she and Hera were still playing their game.

With a mock bow he spoke to the woman who eyed him over the gameboard then said, "it's been taken care of Highness. As far as the floor's concerned it looks like the blood had never even been there, so you're welcome. You should know that it wasn't my fault anyway".

She eyed him skeptically before returning to the dejarik board in front of her to show the little girl where to move the next piece. Bo watched on feeling pride as Hera took her advice then added on to it to take her A.I. opponent's serpent piece. The girl learned very quick, and she couldn't tell if it was due to her quick lessons or from natural talent but either way she was enjoying her time with the kid. There hadn't been a time in her life when she had been able to take on a mentor role, and she began to like it much to her astonishment.

Anakin pulled into the booth on the other side of Hera who rewarded him with a smile as kind as could be. The former Jedi placed a hand on her back, happily returned her smile then watched as she took on her opponent. A pleasant sense of calm fell over him as he heard R2 working the kitchen equipment's knobs, Hera's gleeful noises as her strategy began to work, and the not so subtle looks from Bo-Katan. This place felt like the home he wanted, but had eluded him for his entire life.

As the droid brought over breakfast to his three patrons Bo took the time to address the day's agenda, "like I told you last night, we have a new job that we have to take care of. Pays a hefty amount of credits, and shouldn't be too overbearing on either of us".

"What exactly is the job? After what you took on last time I'd like to know what you'd label as overbearing or not" Anakin asked her as he reached for one of the breakfast pastries on the serving plate.

"The only reason I took that was due to the lack of credits in my possession that's it. You were the one who made that mission much more complicated than it needed to be, though there was some good to come out of that" her gaze drifting down to the twi'lek who was currently stuffing her face with pancake. The little girl offered her a sheepish grin that made her snicker, but she continued to speak, "all we have to do is reach the planet of Florrum, talk to a pirate named Onaka, then ship a bunch of booze from the planet to Corellia".

"Hold on" Anakin commented putting his fork down on the side of his plate. Out of instinct he held his hands up in front of him as he voiced his thoughts openly, "we're taking a trip to one of the most dangerous planets in the universe, one full of armed pirates that smoke and trade spice, with a nine-year-old girl? You can't be serious"

"Look Skywalker, it's not a fact that I didn't think of, and I don't like it any more than you may. If we're going to take care of Hera then we need to find a source of income, this is the only way we can do it. The droid is responsible enough to take care of her while we find our way to this Onaka fellow, she'll be alright. We can fill up the cargo hold then leave immediately afterwards, not a second longer than we have to be".

The little girl between them swallowed her latest bite then trained her eyes on Anakin. She frowned when he pursed his lips in frustration and when he rested his chin on his gloved hand. The mood she was in didn't improve in the slightest once he replied to the Mandalorian in a stern voice that had been reserved for criticizing the Jedi Council, "that isn't the point. I've seen these pirates, I know Hondo Onaka, they're no better than who we handed over to the authorities on Ryloth. Should they see an opportunity to make a profit they'll take that especially now that they'll have an escapee in their presence. Morals hold no place with these people and we're bringing them an opportunity they will not refuse".

"Then we can protect her!" the bounty hunter voiced angrily. "Both of us have enough skill to protect her from any sort of pirate threat. You're overthinking this far too much for your own good, we both know it. I'm sure your Jedi senses would alert us to anything that's amiss, isn't that right?"

Snide arrogance rolled at him like waves along with her words, and it pissed him off. The woman was using blind confidence in their abilities to face down an entire colony of pirates that successfully captured Dooku, Obi-Wan, and himself. She didn't know what they were going up against, instead Bo chose to find support in the assumption that training would be able to protect them all. It was stupid, it was reckless, and it was exactly the type of thing he would have done had he never been in charge of a child. The smirk she shot him as he stewed sent him over the edge, and he found himself moving towards the exit.

Anakin snarled to himself as he made his way towards his room with the holocron coming to the forefront of his thoughts. The lack of respect for the orphan's life had left him furious, but he couldn't take it out on the bounty hunger, especially with Hera right next to her. He had to blow off steam before he let it come to the surface like he had with Clovis. The only way he knew how to do that in the moment would be to go to battle or to train, and there were no droids to dismantle in the moment. At least then he'd be able to hone his skills for the imminent confrontation with Hondo.

The door to his room closed behind him leaving the young man in complete darkness. Using his pent up frustration Anakin took the holocron from his cloak pocket then fed those emotions into the object. He allowed the device to float to the middle of the small room and sat himself on the room's only furniture, he bed. Once more, the Presence flooded into the field of the Force and its know-all mentality came quickly afterwards.

"Greetings Young Skywalker, this meeting is much sooner than I anticipated. Your feelings are almost palpable though I'm sure there is a good reason".

An angry grunt escaped his lips as he recalled the remarks that Bo-Katan had sent his way and the arrogance in which she said them. That reason was good enough for him to come in search for the infinite wisdom of the Presence within the gray holocron. Anakin continued to remind himself to control his anger, to conceal the aggression from those on the girls on the ship. The only way to release it wasn't meditation, but to learn how to use it.

The Presence seemed to find its answer and instead chose to ask, "what is it you wish to lean Anakin Skywalker? Practice is still needed to refine the Healing technique, yet I sense that you seek something new. You wish for something for combat".

"Yes" he replied, "you told me that there was a method to predict my opponent's attacks before they knew themselves. That's what I need to know".

"Not predict my boy, you will _see_ the movements as if watching a recording of the battle. Every shot or slash sent your way may be deflected or blocked with precision to the point where a scratch may not be placed on your body. Few have perfected the method, but those who have are nearly invulnerable".

The method sounded enticing to him in every single way imaginable. Reaching Florrum had to be inevitability at that point which made protecting the little girl as crucial as possible. Danger would be waiting for him, that much he knew, and he wasn't going to allow himself to fail. Should he become invincible the Jedi and the Sith would fall before is blade as would anyone who made themselves a threat to the Skywalker family.

"Shall we begin?"

. . .

A warm, soft touch on his forehead woke Anakin up from a sleep he didn't realize he had fallen into. Training in his new technique had been just as exhausting as the time before and left him feeling completely drained. There were so many little things to focus on in order to grasp even a small part of the technique, from commanding the Force to bending it to his will Anakin had done everything he had been commanded to. After dueling replicants of warriors until he could block basic attacks Anakin thought he must have collapsed due to exhaustion.

The young man opened his eyes to find Hera standing there with a neutral expression in front of him. Sweet aromas tickled his nose and he then found himself staring at the hot plate of food in the girl's green hands. Before he could control himself Anakin picked up a piece of green-seasoned root then placed it in his mouth, sighing pleasantly at the salty taste.

"Do you like it?" Hera asked placing the small tray on the little space left next to him on the bed. Feeling her trepidation Anakin patted next to him and the girl happily hopped up on the bed next to him awaiting his response.

Taking another bite confirmed his first impression of the dish, "it's incredible. Did you make this, Hera?"

She nodded quickly, her lekku flying back and forth over her face and nearly whipping him in the process. "You seemed a little mad earlier at Bo. I didn't know what would make you feel better, so I brought you dinner hoping it would cheer you up. R2 wanted to help me and he showed me a bunch of cool tricks in the process!"

"Apparently. Seems like that little droid will be out of his cooking job soon if you keep this up. I've never been very enthusiastic about eating vegetables, but you make them taste better than ever". Anakin continued to eat as the child beamed under his praise. He offered her a slice of meat, which she gladly took, and admired her handiwork.

"Are you feeling better now, Anakin?" she asked hopefully with her large green eyes peering up at him.

All lingering senses of irritation at the bounty hunter seemed to dissipate after her inquiry. The pure innocence and care coming from the small child made it impossible to hold a poor attitude even if his feelings on the matter hadn't changed at all. Anakin placed his hands on his lap then looked at the child with an aura of seriousness. "This has made me feel much better Hera, thank you. I want you to know that the reason I was angry wasn't because of you. We need money to make the ship run and to feed us all and I know that, but taking us all to a place that is this dangerous is…is…"

After words failed him she asked, "senseless?"

"That" he agreed, "and it's not taking into account that you're going to be in a place with pirates. I've been around these same ones before, and they're willing to do anything to make profit. The job we've taken won't necessarily put us in that position, however it's still inconsiderate of her. The thought of you being hurt due to that is enough to make me incredibly mad".

"But Bo said that neither of you would let anything happen to me".

"She's absolutely right about that. Nothing will happen to you if I have something to say about it, that's a promise. However, I don't even want that to be a possibility. There are so many things that could go wrong in a situation like this, so many things that are unaccounted for. The only way to completely assure that you'll be safe is to have you with us, and you shouldn't be seeing the things we're going to see".

Anakin watched as the girl became frightened about the situation, nearly curling in on herself. That wasn't his intention at all, but now that she understood how serious this was maybe she would be more hesitant to proceed. Needlessly placing her in danger brought anxiety into his stomach followed by terrible thoughts that played in front of his eyes. For all intents and purposes Anakin thought of her as if she were his own child, one that no danger would come to.

She spoke to him in a voice so quiet he almost missed it, "I don't want to be alone on the ship. I wouldn't feel safe unless I was with you".

"Your safety is my number one concern right now. If we go there together there isn't any certainty that I could keep you safe…nor would I be able to if you were on the ship alone with R2" Anakin said then placed his head in his hands. Powerless was the closest thing he could have used to describe how he felt. No matter what choice he made the girl would be in danger be it on the ship or with him. The only difference between the two choices seemed to be that he could protect her if she was by his side.

Anakin brought her chin up to look him in the eye as he spoke to her, "Hera, I want you to listen to me good, alright? You can come with us so I can protect you from everything that lies on Florrum on the condition that you listen to everything I tell you. Should the moment arise when you need to run or hide then you do so then only come out once I tell you to. Nothing will happen to you so long as I'm there with you, that's a promise. Alright?" The little girl nodded then flung her arms around Anakin's torso tighter than he thought possible. He returned the embrace, feeling her fears slowly dissolve around them both. "I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered softly, "I promise".

. . .

 _Nine days after Anakin's disappearance_

The bright, barren, gaseous planet of Florrum greeted Anakin's blue eyes like an old enemy. This atmosphere reminded him too much of Tatooine, and too much of the pain he had been through as a child. He clenched his teeth as he waited for Hera and Bo to emerge from the ship so they could walk to the pirate outpost that stood eerily in the distance from him. Silhouettes of Weequays could be seen moving around the cargo that would be loaded onto the large ship behind him, and he tried to ready himself for the inevitability of danger.

Since he made the pledge to Hera there had barely been a moment when he wasn't training in his room or in the hold. Occasionally, he had taken moments to speak to Hera before she went to bed or when she came to bring him dinner, otherwise he honed his skills. Foresight had been coming somewhat naturally to him unlike Mending, but the Presence within the holocron certainly seemed to believe that he was progressing rather quickly. Though he hadn't touched upon the other skills the Presence had told him about Anakin could feel the power radiating through his body almost begging him to try them out. In some ways he was tempted to himself mostly because they didn't weaken him into sleep, but now wasn't the time.

Hera's hand slid into his own the moment Anakin had finished scanning the horizon for oncoming speeders or ships. The Force told him of no immediate threats nor did it warn him of any hostile beings that awaited them. Unexpectedly, it remained dormant.

"Hi" the little girl greeted him for the first time that morning.

"Good morning" he smiled down at her. His non-glove hand brought the hood of his cloak over his head until the only thing visible was the tip of his nose down. She looked happy this morning, but the worry that he'd sensed in her from a few nights ago hung over her shoulders. Masking emotions was a skill he specialized in over the years and it seemed that she had been cut from the same cloth. Lucky for him he could read her emotions plain as day. "Soon we'll be back here and on our way to Corellia before you know it".

R2 rolled down from the ship making several noises that caught the girl's attention. Binary wasn't a language that many could understand or put the effort in to try, yet without it Anakin never would have understood the droid's own promises to keep her safe too. Every day he found himself thankful he brought the droid along with them.

"Any threats?" Bo's voice called down from the ramp while she adjusted the last plates of armor on her wrists. Unlike before this tone wasn't mocking him, rather it sounded like she was going to take him seriously. She appeared at his side, but he kept his gaze fixated on the building and pirate's silhouettes. Once they left the planet then maybe he'd think about letting the anger fade away, just not when they were so close to the danger itself.

"Nothing that I can sense, doesn't mean there isn't any though. I'll keep an eye open at all times while you handle the transfer" Anakin responded while making his way towards their destination. Hera's fingers closed firmly around his mechanical hand and he could feel her fear as if it were his own. That moment made him certain that this wasn't going to be a life he would take part in forever. Putting his children's lives in harm's way wasn't going to happen once he became strong enough.

Whether Bo responded to him Anakin didn't find out since he had busied himself with protecting all four of them. He continued to hold the girl's hand and continued to scan for potential threats, the last thing he needed was to be distracted by a bickering match with his pilot. Unfortunately for Bo, she felt herself become distracted by the Jedi's cold treatment of her and wasn't able to focus on much else.


	13. Chapter 13

_Florrum, nine days after Anakin's disappearance_

"You must be Bo-Katan! Such a pleasure" Hondo proclaimed with hands to the sky when they approached his crew. The rest of his pirates scrambled to move the rest of the liquor into crates as their boss spoke to their clients. Anakin recognized a few of them from his brief time in their possession with both Count Dooku and Obi-Wan. His grip on the little girl's hand tightened when he saw several of them spare Hera predatory glances.

"I am. We're ready to leave at once, so have your men bring the booze to the ship while we discuss finer details" the armored Mandalorian stated firmly.

The Weequay tapped his finger on his chin, pursing his lips in a show of disapproval. "That seems too quick! You must be hungry, yes? Perhaps we can dine quickly before you leave on your perilous journey?" Hondo reached out for her hand then placed a chivalrous kiss on her glove. "Spending time with more than likely beautiful woman seems like a great use of my time".

"We are not spending another moment on this planet than necessary. Feeble attempts to woo me will be futile _Onaka_. That being said, we shall discuss business out here in view of your men, so I'll be able to make sure they are efficient in their movements".

"Feisty and hard-to-get, I like it!" With a wave of his hand the pirate leader motioned for his men to bring over a set up table, two chairs, and food that didn't look unappetizing. Anakin certainly didn't enjoy the display of 'wooing' as Bo had called it, but it wasn't his temper that trickled into the Force.

Hera's grip tightened around his hand exponentially while their third companion made her way to the impromptu meeting with Hondo. An adorably fierce stare from the girl focused on Bo, and Anakin couldn't really understand why. "Are you alright?" he asked her when she didn't notice his concerned expression focusing on her.

She responded curtly, "no".

Anakin became worried, the manner and tone that she spoke in had made it increasingly obvious that there was something bothering the girl. Perplexing it may have been – she had been fine moments ago after all – however, he could at least act on that. Not waiting for permission, the Force user led the girl far away from prying eyes and the business they had to attend to. Bo would simply have to make the time for the two if she finished earlier than they did.

Once he found an isolated spot a few hundred feet away from their original position he let go of Hera's had, sitting himself on the dirt instead. Scowl still in place Hera followed suit, but placed her chin in her hand after crossing her legs. It took all of Anakin's control not to laugh at the cute display of childish anger, yet control it he did.

"Are you going to tell me what's troubling you or will I have to guess?" She grumbled in response and it only served to make it more difficult to reign in his fondness for the display in front of him. "Hera, you're going to have to move your hand away from your mouth, okay?"

"I don't like the pirate" she admitted while staring daggers at the ground.

"Have to agree with you there, but how come you think that?"

"How can you not! He was talking all flirty with Bo, doesn't that bother you?" she yelled at him.

"Uh…" Anakin couldn't think of much to say. That had to be the last thing he expected her to tell him, but it also didn't make much sense. There wasn't much between him and the scoundrel that had all but threatened him to come on the trip. Sure, she persuaded him to use his new powers, though there didn't seem to be much to it. The glare of Hera switched from the rocks to him and it transitioned from cute to making him very uncomfortable. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you fight like my parents do. You both care about one another and you're both pretty people. We have a family that the pirate is ruining, and you don't seem to care!"

How was he going to explain this to her? Children imprinting themselves onto adults wasn't unheard of even in the temple. From what he'd experienced, it was natural to cling to adults that fit the mold of parents. "I may not care about that per se, but I do care about both of you. Bo and I are still strangers for the most part, we met only ten days ago or so. A lot of time goes into building that time of relationship, furthermore it's not the type of thing you just jump into".

"So there's a possibility?" she asked him bittersweetly.

Memories of Padme came to mind instantaneously. Right now, he wasn't ready for that, maybe never. Since his youth he had put all of his money into one basket in the hopes of winning her undying love only for Padme to abandon him. The young man promised himself not to dwell on it more than he had to, but these types of conversations were going to change that policy. Loneliness wasn't something Anakin wanted to take part in, though when that would be different he wasn't sure.

"I suppose there is" Anakin told her which lifted the scowl from her face. Even if that wouldn't be this future it was worth saying just to make the kid feel a bit better about the situation. He glanced over his shoulder, letting the hood fall to his shoulders and when he didn't see the Mandalorian in his sight he turned back to Hera. "Want to see what I've been practicing when I've been alone?"

"I do!"

Anakin closed his eyes then focused on the emotions that had been brought with him like luggage; fear, confusion, joy all combine to fill him with the increasingly familiar power that had been building inside. With little effort he found Hera's presence in the Force as well as his own then levitated them both several feet in the air.

Between giggles the girl had spoken to him, and he found himself able to almost predict the words that came to him, "this is amazing! Can we fly too?" Anakin twirled his wrists in small circles until he could hear the sweet laugher of the child circling around him. He opened his blue eyes slightly to see her holding her arms out like a starfighter as she circled around him, no care left in her mind.

"Now would you like to see what I've learned? That's just an easy trick to pull, but there's something even more wizard than that". There was little hesitation in making his choice of a demonstration to her. As she settled down from her flight Anakin allowed himself to find her mind and focused on it. Nothing could be felt when he connected himself to her, but when he began to feed her images a small gasp escaped her.

The choice of what he was going to show her had been completely obvious to him. In the days he spent meditating in his room there weren't many people to occupy his thoughts, mostly just two little children who belonged to him. His memory had their cherub faces tattooed onto it, so he would never forget them. The mental connection to Hera allowed her to see images of Luke and Leia running up to him in whatever throne room he had dreamt of before meeting the Presence. She could see them begging to play, to train, or to read them a story. Everything that had been on the forefront of his mind was now on hers.

"Who are they?" she'd asked in wonder.

"Those will be your brother and sister. The boy is Luke, the girl is Leia, and soon they'll be born. Padme, their mother, was who I was married to. Apparently, she's pregnant with these two whom I hope to meet very soon".

"Brother and sister? Would that make you…"

Anakin opened his eyes, but kept the images flowing to Hera. Blue eyes trailed over the girl's floating body in search of any sign of recoil yet found none. She instead smiled at the scene that only they could see, and the joy radiating off of her became infectious. "If you'd like. I hadn't cleared it with you, and I assumed that role. Nothing can replace your parents, however if it's alright with you I'd like to adopt you."

Hera opened her eyes at once, "you'll be my new Papa, and they'll be my brother and sister?"

He nodded, "if you want. Don't feel like you must, though I'd be happy to take care of you for as long as I can."

"Yes please!" she yelled ecstatically. Unadulterated elation shined in her eyes, and the pure smile she wore showed no signs of the girl he'd taken from the palace only two weeks ago. Before him was a girl who'd been completely changes thanks to him. The choice to leave his past life behind brought Anakin one of the greatest gifts he'd ever received. No longer was he alone, because now he had a daughter.

With plenty of care Anakin set them both to the ground, and when Hera's feet touched the rocky surface her legs moved in a blur to his side. Little arms engulfed his waist as she nuzzled her head into his leg. "My prayers have been answered, another Papa".

"You prayed for this?"

Her voice had been stifled through his pantleg, but when he bend down to return her hug Anakin heard her say "I did". Happiness flooded both of them, joyful tears coming down two less lonely people in the galaxy. Each exchanged words to one another, however neither noticed one pirate who wondered off from his group with a datapad in his hand…

. . .

 _Eleven days after Anakin's disappearance_

Jedi Master Aayla Secura read the report her astromech droid brought her once she'd been roused from her sleep. Nine days had gone by without a lead on Anakin Skywalker's whereabouts until this moment. She scanned the document looking for major details, and each one she found raised her eyebrows further. A blue hand pressed against her cool skin while her brain attempted to digest the information at her fingertips.

The twi'lek's fingers danced over the dials on her communicator that had been rented along with her hotel room. Aayla tapped on the side of the device impatiently, ceasing when a groggy Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared on the other end of the call. "Master Kenobi, I've received information on Skywalker's whereabouts, information that cannot wait."

Lingering effects from his afternoon nap left him immediately. After sitting himself up straight Anakin's former Master leaned in closer to the hologram on his own device. "Have you found out where he is, Master Secura?"

"Indeed. Coordinated efforts from the Chancellor's office and the Jedi Council brought me a report filled with…surprising details" she began. "In his time away it seems that Skywalker has taken part in a crew led by a Mandalorian bounty hunter, one whose identity we are unsure of. The pirate crew who we paid for the information told us that they're headed for Corellia."

"Are they positive it's Anakin? That does not sound like an activity he'd participate in".

Aayla rubbed her eyebrows, "that's what I had been thinking as well. For proof he sent us a video that you should see". Several button presses brought forth a clip that clearly showed Anakin meditating along with a young child who flew through the air. The former Jedi looked carefree, and full of life that hadn't been seen in him for quite a while. Both Jedi Masters watched curiously until one word passed through the air heavily.

"Did…she call Anakin…'Papa'?"

"I do believe that's what we heard. It's very doubtful that she's of blood relation to him as she appears to be no older than ten, which would have made Skywalker twelve or so at the time of her birth. Though stranger things have happened."

"That's not possible. We have to find them now."

"No Master Kenobi" she stated firmly. Aayla Secura watched the hologram of her friend stare back at her then nod his head slowly. "This mission was assigned to me, and I will find him. Do not fret my friend, he will be safe."

"Assuming that he hasn't changed much in that time".

. . .

 _Corellia, twelve days after Anakin's disappearance_

Coronet City had a certain gleam to it that lured Anakin into a sense of complacency he hadn't felt in a long time. They had arrived in the early hours of the morning where the sun's rays had just began to show over the rolling green hills behind the capital of Corellia. He hadn't felt very tired unlike his passengers, so while they caught up on rest Anakin sat at the end of the ramp looking at the peaceful sight in front of him.

A light breeze rustled his hair out of his eyes and for a moment he allowed himself to close his eyes. Once Anakin became satisfied with his deeds in the name of the good he could see himself in a place like this. The city teemed with life, the rolling hills could provide an escape, and there was plenty of work to be found for a man with mechanical skill. Hera would be able to find a good education here as well, which would make it a perfect life.

Anakin had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear Bo-Katan approach him from behind. Still in his stupor he hadn't felt her sit next to him on the ship's ramp or feel the cup of tea she placed at his feet.

"Are you asleep, Skywalker?"

Eyes that had been closed opened a moment before, and he turned to look at his companion. Her emerald green eyes looked at him curiously over her own drink. Bo no longer wore her armor, instead she dressed in a simple black t-shirt and pants with bare feet. In the morning sunlight he could see her red hair falling down over her shoulders in waves, and he had to admit she looked rather attractive without the warrior scowl or in the armor.

"Just resting for a moment" he responded while holding her stare. "Watching the sunrise felt peaceful to me, it's calming in ways that meditation can't compare to."

Bo turned her head and her line-of-sight to the city in front of her, but he could see that she was trying to focus on what he'd been talking about. Sunrays heated their skin as birds chirped above them though it seemed it didn't soothe her like it did him. Rather than sensing her calm Bo seemed to become more frantic. She turned away from him and the sun, further confirming his suspicions.

They hadn't spoken much since they had acquired the cargo. In fact, they seemed to avoid one another for reasons that neither could pinpoint. Most of Anakin's time was spent training or with Hera – the latter being the favorite of the two – while hers had been spent going through the manifests on board as well as teaching the same little girl many different things. When she wasn't with Hera it seemed to him that she'd been weight down by something that she hadn't made clear to anyone yet.

Knowing how stubborn the Mandalorian was he didn't bother asking, choosing instead to just talk to her about what came to mind. "There have been plenty of times I've seen places like this, but I've never been able to enjoy it very much. Anytime we visited a beautiful planet we were there for the mission only, always on the move for the next clue or objective. What an oversight that had been."

Inner conflict ran through Bo's mind, her eyes darting in different directions. Anakin watched befuddled until the slightly elder woman looked to him out of the corner of her eye. "Before my sister died I hadn't either. I'd lost sight of what had been important, truly important. There's never been a bigger fool than I. Plenty has come into perspective now that I'm without her."

Then Anakin had his answer, her inescapable burden was her sister's death. Obi-Wan had told him plenty about what happened, how Bo had saved his life for the greater good. Knowing that you were just as responsible for your sister's death as a former Sith Lord had to be devastating. To him, it was a burden well deserved, however it changed her for the better from what he understood.

"Have you thought of returning back to Mandalore?"

"What's there to return to? The planet will be in ruin after the Republic takes back the system from Death Watch. No doubt there's a price on my head by both sides now, and since I don't want to do that doesn't sound attractive to me. Doing this can bring good to some people…it honors her memory." Bo returned her gaze to her steaming mug that she held in her hands while running her thumb over the decal on its side. "Does that make sense at all?"

"All the sense in the world" he said with a smile. As he stared out into the green valley below Anakin's mind churned. All of his power could change her grieving, it could help soothe her soul. The Presence had been teaching him the pinnacle of Mending or at least mentioned it to him. From his visions it had been the power that lured him into the dark existence of that black armor, a false promise made by Chancellor Palpatine. He'd been sure it had limits, but it was worth a try since there was a lot of good Duchess Satine could do in this galaxy.

Anakin placed a hand on her back which made her jump with surprise, however he ignored her reaction. The redhead's eyes seemed to swell when they turned to him and he held a hand up to placate her. "Your sister is proud of your turnaround. From what I'd heard about you there was much to be desired in personality, yet here you are. A lot must happen for a person to completely change their views and their mission, and it takes even stronger character. I'm not telling you that recompense for your crimes will come easy, maybe it'll be a lifetime, yet I have full confidence that it'll happen. Good will come from your actions, good like Hera, and good that you'll be able to feel. One morning you'll probably wake up feeling lighter than you've ever felt before. You'll be able to smile without another person being the reason, and each day is going to be looked forward to as opposed to loathed."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "Because I've hoped for it my entire life. I think that day is going to be fast approaching too".

"Thanks…Anakin" Bo said almost painfully. The corners of her mouth lifted just barely, her eyes shining in the light of the morning sun. "Let's hope that both our days come soon".

Just before he could respond to her Anakin felt a jolt of warning in the Force. His head snapped around to the direction his mental compass pointed him towards and he could see an extremely faint outline on one of the closer hills. All serenity left him like a child being caught stealing candy from a store, replaced by fear. How they had done it he didn't know, but he had been found out.

"What is it?" Bo asked after switching her gaze between him and the space he stared out into. She placed her mug on the ramp then stood next to him while looking out into the same direction. "Skywalker, what do you see?"

His fists clenched to a painful tightness, eyes that were blue only seconds before were now turning gold. Specs of dirt began to tremble around his boots and his right hand reached for his blade. Anakin began to move towards the silhouette, however he turned around to face the worried redhead. When their eyes met he simply whispered, "Jedi". Shedding his cloak the powerful former Jedi began to walk to the person who dared to interrupt his life.

 **Sorry this chapter took so damn long! Last week was tough personally, but I'm much better now. I hope this chapter gives you guys a reprieve from any problems or at least entertains you for a little while. The next update should be much sooner than this. I also have another thing I want to ask you all about, and that's the other story I'll be writing since I always write two at a time. I'm having trouble between writing one of three stories, which I'll set up a poll for in case you want to vote for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The poll is still up for those who want to vote on the next story! Glad so many people enjoy this one, and I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I wasn't really planning on writing this one so quickly, but homework wasn't so bad and I had a pretty decent idea for it.**

Bo called to Anakin, but the words were indecipherable to his brain. His feet continued on their linear path with his one-track mind keeping him focused on the task at hand. Whoever awaited him stood their ground in the trademark Jedi stance – arms folded over their chest – further infuriating him. The cityscape lay far to his left, which gave him free reign to do as he pleased with his target. A lack of prying eyes would allow him to test his abilities and secure the life that he felt became rightfully his.

Urges to reach for his weapon had to be restrained. He had to know how the Jedi had found him all the way out here, and what their mission truly was. Should they wish to kill him then they'd be met with failure at every turn, he'd make sure of that. If they wanted to capture him then he'd find himself in a situation that allowed him less freedom. The Presence had preached words of revenge to him, it practically begged him to seek death in this exact scenario, and he felt conflicted about that. The half of him that still felt pain over the emotional separation from his previous life called for the death of all who stood for that life, however the other half of him in that conflict scolded him in the sake of mercy. Anakin's inner war had yet to be solved by the time he approached the scantily clad twi'lek Jedi Master that had been tracking him for nearly two weeks.

Aayla Secura had seen plenty in her lifetime, from droid armies to planets engaged in brutal civil wars, but her training and experience didn't prepare her for that moment. Her target stood only feet away from her seething. Body language from the former Jedi told her all that she needed to know; fists clenched, jaw the same way, eyes bolted onto her. The essence of the Dark Side rolled off of Anakin Skywalker in waves, and for the first time in her life Aayla Secura found herself afraid.

Light wind moved the grass, his hair, and her lekku and moved them towards the city that had began to bustle in the morning sun. She found herself confident enough to gaze into the golden eyes that carried a nearly paralyzing amount of hatred in them. Any past confrontations she had with an enemy told her to prepare for to kill or be killed, yet the killer instinct that she had expected from a Sith Lord.

Aayla found her voice afterwards, "Young Skywalker, if that's what you go by nowadays." The menacing stare he offered in return did nothing to soothe her nerves or the implied question she asked. "The Republic and the Jedi Order have tasked me with finding you, Anakin. Please don't make this harder than it must be. Come quietly, and this will be much easier for you."

"I'm not going back. Your mission has been doomed from the start for the entire Grand Army could not bring me back to Coruscant, let alone a single Jedi. Leave, tell Yoda, Obi-Wan, Windu, any who are present that I will be staying out here."

"To continue doing the bidding of the Sith? We're both too intelligent to think you'd be left to do that."

Anakin responded the millisecond she finished her thought, "the Sith? Would a Sith Lord have let you speak, Master? If my mission was to join the legions of Sidious or Tyrannus then I would certainly not have stayed with a bounty hunter running smuggling missions. You're naïve if you truly think that I've become the apprentice while continuing my life outside of the war."

"The Dark Side of the Force has contaminated you, I can feel it! Anger clings to your aura, that you cannot deny. What else would you be?"

"Something completely new" he said to her. To the surprise of Aayla he moved his hand to his waist not for his lightsaber, but for a gray hexagon that looked remarkably like a holocron. Effortlessly, he held his hand out and the object floated between them. "This offered powers to me that rest not in the Dark or the Light, rather they're new. At first, I was skeptical until it showed me things that changed my view. The Jedi, the Sith, both are irrelevant and wrong in relation to their views on the Force. There is not inherent good or evil, it's how you put that power to use that matters."

Her eyes widened. "The Force is no means to an end. You speak of it as a tool rather than the guiding light that we follow. To think of it as anything else is wrong, it's heresy."

The fierceness in his stare returned after a brief break. Anakin shook his head in disappointment at her stubbornness while he continued to levitate the object in the air between them both. "Your mind is closed Aayla Secura. Disappointing it may be, though it's not completely unexpected to me. Jedi indoctrinate their members as infants, so it's understandable you'd be hesitant about my comment. Though you must open your mind to see beyond labels, to see beyond the basic fundamentals that the Jedi teach. Perhaps if you know what I know then you'd agree that I am no threat."

"Skywalker, a man with your raw power is the gravest threat against the galaxy! Even if you were correct we couldn't let you go as you'd become a beacon for Darth Sidious. Your safety would be in jeopardy or the rest of the galaxy would be threatened. See reason."

The mostly passive face that Anakin wore changed into a dramatic scowl. He didn't expect the confrontation to take this route, though he was glad it did. Blind confidence could only hold out for so long, and once he showed her the truth behind his powers she would understand. Perhaps…she would follow him. The half that begged him for leniency began to win out, yet the other that clamored for violence wouldn't be silenced completely.

Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in the debate Anakin channeled his frustrations and hopes into the floating device. The Presence would more than likely not make itself known to what it saw as an enemy, which he had been wishing for. Rather than show his trick to the Jedi he wished to use it as a projector for what he wanted her to see.

Gray light shone brightly despite the early morning sun just as he knew it would. Secura's brown eyes dropped inches to see different colors coming from the device that Anakin had revealed to her. He wasn't sure what to start with, only knowing that he had to find what he could to persuade her.

"What are you doing?" she asked unsurely, taking a small step backwards as she spoke.

He found it, the scene from the future he'd been looking for. One night he found himself in his room searching through a database he'd been shown by the Presence, and the scene he was about to show had been one of the very first that had affected him. The depths of Palpatine's scheme had been told to him, but to see them was something else entirely.

As the sunlight around them began to dim he responded, "proving to you that there is more to the Force, and the powers at play than the few you have believed." He watched her expression change from impassive to worry as he worked his powers of illusion over the Jedi thus causing the sun's rays to fade into an abyss of darkness. Once Anakin believed that she couldn't see him he allowed the future event to play.

From afar Anakin watched the Jedi Master become lost in the immense fauna and flora of the planet he knew as Felucia. She twisted around in her spot as her eyes surveyed the area around her. Despite the threat she imposed upon him and his situation he couldn't help feeling sympathetic to Aayla Secura, she truly had no idea what was about to 'happen' to her.

Crunches of boots and the legs of AT-TEs came closer to the twi'lek who looked relieved at the sound. She returned to her state of Jedi ease while walking towards the clone troopers that would have accompanied her to the planet's surface. White armor came into view through the trunks of the jungle plants, but before she could speak to them they leveled their rifles at her.

Anxiety replaced calm instantaneously. Aayla began to reach for her lightsaber, however hundreds of bolts poured into her body before she could ignite the blue blade. Her scream fell on deaf ears and Anakin allowed the scene to fade away back into darkness.

In order to make sure his point had been driven home he allowed the voice that he truly abhorred to cut through the blackness, "the time has come, execute order sixty-six".

Just as quickly as the light had faded it returned in a fast transition. Anakin stood in his same spot only feet in front of Aayla. She however, found herself panting on all fours clinging to the ground to keep her anchored in the current moment. Sweat pored from her forehead much like it had to him when he had first found his holocron. Aayla swallowed several timed to lubricate her throat which had become dry during her forced vision.

"Now do you understand Master Jedi?" he asked firmly, but not condescendingly. " _That_ is the true enemy, not I. On my own I can exercise my powers and train to prevent that order from exterminating the Jedi Order. I'll save you, change you, and you'll adapt to current times rather than fighting what must happen. There is so much more that has been shown to me, so much that can be prevented. Committing myself to the rigid viewpoint of the Jedi will do no good, it'll only hinder me. If you bring me back that's what you'll secure, a future with your death."

She continued to gasp on the ground of Corellia completely unable to catch her breath. "You lie" she whispered, though he could hear it. "This is trickery of the worst kind. Those visions are falsities conjured up to earn my sympathy, but that is an emotion you will _not_ earn, Skywalker. Only a Sith is capable of such things, and that is what you have become. By fight or by surrender it is up to you, however you will be coming back to the Jedi Temple."

Disgust overshadowed his face as he watched the Jedi stand up. Diplomacy had never been his strong suit, so there wasn't much stock placed in that option. Though he had done his best Anakin found himself enjoying the thought of being in combat against such a talented opponent. Aayla had unlatched the weapon from her belt then ignited the blue blade, and as he called his hilt to this gloved hand the inner conflict continued to rage – death or mercy?

"So be it" he replied then gathered the familiar energy around his boots, propelling himself at the twi'lek at breakneck pace. She met his blade quickly just as he thought she would, but his momentum carried her backwards with her feet leaving track-marks in the dirt. The Jedi moved her wrists swiftly out of the hold and brought her sword towards his legs, which he blocked with ease due to his foresight of the attack.

Taking advantage of her opponent's defensive posture, she pushed forward with swipes and slashed meant to incapacitate her foe – all deflected before they could touch his flesh. Anakin found himself impressed at her determination to take him alive. Every move had been aimed at his limbs in the hopes of making it easier to take him to the rest of the blind Jedi. Unfortunately, it made her predictable. If there was a killing blow available she wouldn't take it, they both knew the information he possessed was far to valuable to lose.

Anakin allowed himself to be continuously pushed backwards just to put his Foresight to good use. Split seconds before Aayla made a slash or swipe he could feel his hands being pulled in that direction as if by an invisible hand. Though she was by no means a pushover Anakin could say confidently that his talent needed refining before he relied on it to go against Yoda or Sidious. That being said he knew he could take them already when fate came knocking at his front door.

Blue blades clashed and held in their positions as the two Force-users held one another in place. Anakin's blue eyes looked over the weapons into the woman's sweating face. She had her jaw clenched, teeth grinding against one another as she exerted and more energy into the fight. Anakin simply grinned, his own energy plentiful from days of constant training.

"Don't waist your skill Master Secura, you're no match for me. I can see in your eyes that you're beginning to realize it with every failed attempt to wound me. Remember the clones, remember Order 66, that is the future with me as the only hope to stop it. Let me go and you shall walk away unharmed."

"That's…not…how this…will go, Skywalker" she said through gritted teeth. To her horror her arms trembled under the increasing pressure on the blade. "The Sith will be stopped, if not today then they will fall soon."

"And I will kill them both! I am no more Sith than you are, I know they must perish. You are standing in the way of that destiny" he said calmly and he reared back with his left hand, gathering energy around it he tossed the Jedi backwards. A hard thud broke through the silence around them as her body made contact with the dirt. Air left her body leaving her momentarily stunned, so Anakin deactivated his lightsaber then walked towards the gasping woman.

He wasn't arrogant enough to place the hilt on his belt, but he felt confident enough to use his increasing power in the Force to hold her off should she blitz him. "I know who they are, Aayla" he said conversationally while he strode towards her. "You told me that they would target me should they know I've used a darker side of the Force. The truth is, they already have been targeting me, they have been since I was a boy. Excuse my lack of confidence in your ability to find them, it's hard to place trust in a group who has not only ostracized me but has also allowed the Sith to gain power. You have no more chance against them than you do me."

"Arrogance will be your downfall" she said climbing to her knees.

He shrugged, "it's done me well so far. What you call arrogance I call the hard truth." Aayla had made a move to reignite the sword that had never left her hand, so Anakin choose instead to go on the offensive. He called the holocron to his hand, placed it onto his belt, and used that hand to lift the recovering woman into the air. An invisible grip was placed on her throat, slightly increasing its pressure after every second. "Now do you understand?"

The lightsaber she'd been holding fell to the ground as she attempted to claw at the grip around her neck. Brown eyes fell upon Anakin as he finally placed his weapon on his belt, otherwise not moving much. Whether or not she did understand he wasn't positive, but he liked to believe that she did. Aayla couldn't beat him, she never stood a chance. One of the Jedi Council's leading members had failed spectacularly.

"This wasn't a fight, but a test to me. Now that I know I can beat anyone the Jedi send to find me I could kill you. You didn't even stop think about my view, you didn't give it a chance. _That_ arrogance will cause the end of the Order." The inner conflict reached its peak inside of his mind. Kill her or let her go, it repeated in his head until it became a mantra until he recalled a memory from the past. "You've done good in your life, and despite your rejection of my offer there is much for you to do. In time I hope that you realize that I'm right, because it won't be long until you have to make the final decision that may cost you your life." He dropped her to the ground, and he heard her leg crunch as he did so.

Satisfied at his work Anakin began to walk away. Death made no sense to him in this situation, why should he kill her? True, she would run back to the Jedi to tell them about everything she'd seen, however he couldn't bring himself to care. By that time he would be long gone, and with Hera once more.

"We know about the girl, Anakin" she said through a grimace. Her leg had been broken in multiple places, and it became difficult to fight through the pain. Jedi had many faults in them, determination wasn't one of them though. "How long until the Sith find you? If what you say is true then it won't be long until they send the droid army after you, and she's going to be there as well. You may be able to fend off every droid they send, but she won't. It would be painful to realize that would be your fault, it would ruin any hope you have. Attachment to a woman is one thing, yet a child is something else. Don't let her pay for your mistakes, Skywalker. Should you come with me that would be it, just us."

Anakin remained silent while he had his back towards the harmed Jedi Master. She was _right_ in almost every way possible. Hell had a better chance of freezing over than Sidious allowing the girl to live, and her death would definitely bring him to the Dark Side of the Force. He wasn't strong enough to protect her from all danger, not yet. That would take more time than he had, time that would play into Palpatine's hands. As soon as Aayla contacted the Order he would know, and the Separatists would find them quickly.

"Give me time" he told her then left her there to face the agony of her injury alone.

. . .

Anakin found himself alone in the common room aboard Bo's ship nursing a cup of cold tea. Bo and Hera had left by the time he had come back to the ship giving him time to think about what Aayla had told him. It was better this way, it was better than having their good-intentioned opinions distracting him from what must be decided. Should he stay with them and risk their lives or should he leave to keep them safe? Should he be arrogant and selfish or be smart and follow his heart?

Three hours had gone by since he had sat himself at the booth, but he had come no closer to deciding. This new life was only eleven days old, and he'd already grown so fond of it. Leaving it behind filled him with dread for more than that reason, though giving up his 'daughter' remained at the top of the list. Even now as the decision had yet to be made it filled his chest with a painful ache that had previously been reserved for Padme.

Moreover, what would happen to his blood children should he turn himself in? Freedom gave him the chance to find them eventually then raise them with or without their Mother. Captivity by the Jedi would severely limit that chance, possibly squander it all together. Leaving Hera started the ache but leaving Luke and Leia to fates from the terrible possible future made it unbearable.

"Follow the heart or follow my own selfish wants" he told himself out loud. Anakin's head fell back against the seat with a somewhat painful thud. All the power in the world was at his fingertips - he could practically raise people from the dead – all of which was useless in the face of a moral dilemma. The problems would still be there when he woke, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a slumber full of hopeful dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

"Skywalker?" Anakin opened his eyes from his dreamless sleep to see Bo-Katan leaning on the table that separated them. Her concern from earlier seemed to fade into smaller levels though she still had the emotion written on her sleeve. She'd been worrying about him during his ordeal, a fact that only made his choice so much harder to make. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes leaving behind any hope of denial about his situation.

"I'm fine" he told her softly.

An attempt at a smirk formed on her lips though it never reached its usual lengths. She moved next to him on the booth then held his eyes firmly when she spoke, "the Jedi never knew what was coming to them I'm sure."

"No, she didn't. I'm sure she's speaking to the rest of the Council about my new abilities as we speak."

"You allowed her…to _live?"_

Anakin put both of his elbows on the table then propped his head in his hands. Letting Aayla live had been the right decision, he was sure of it. There would be long lasting consequences because of it, no matter if it was the moral high ground or not. "It was the right thing to do. I knew her and she had been good to me, killing her didn't seem necessary or feel right."

Bo leaned forward on the table as well then tapped her fingers. Anakin expected her to contradict his statement or at the very least berate him for his choice and hypocrisy. Instead, she remained mute just looking at him instead with wary eyes. She was smart enough to know that there was more to his story, she had to. Once he had ran his tongue across his dried lips he told her, "if I turn myself in then they will no longer chase you and Hera. You'll be free to do as you please while I face trial in the Republic."

She scoffed at his statement, her rejection evident in her mannerisms. Bo looked at him and he guessed she was fully expecting him to tell her that they were off on the run again, that he had no intentions of doing that. When he said nothing Bo-Katan's faced morphed into an angry-confused one that he sparingly looked at before finding an interesting spec of material on the table she and Hera played on.

"You _are_ continuing on this path, are you not?"

"That's what I've been thinking about" he responded, "the Jedi, Aayla Secura, had plenty of wrong assumptions of me, but the conclusion that she came to had been the correct one. I'm being hunted by the Sith as well, and they are not as forgiving as the Republic would be to us. Darth Sidious, the Master, has been preparing me to be his apprentice, a fact I'd been unaware of until recently. He's not going to give up just because I've run away. Time is the only thing between meeting him once again."

"So we run" she said simply, "we've been doing it for a couple weeks at this point, may as well keep going."

"That won't work. We're lucky it's the Jedi who found us first, had it been Sidious or the Separatists who work for him I'd be with them and you'd both be killed after what would no doubt be a gallant but futile fight." Anakin faced her, "I can prevent that."

"By giving yourself up? Such a choice is unacceptable, I won't allow it."

Her arrogance and mindset allowed him to feel good for a moment. How he wished that it was that simple, that he could just fight it with blind confidence. Anakin knew that time had come and passed as soon as they were found that morning. No longer could he ignore the call back to face the consequences. "That's not your choice to make, Bo."

"Of – yes – er, I get a say!" she all but yelled. Realization of their situation came to fruition in her brain, he could see it taking form. Denial was always the first step in coming to terms with a friend leaving. She was going to do anything in her power, however irrational it would be, to make him stay.

"You have an opinion that is crystal clear, yet it's not going to mean you have equal say. Keeping you both safe is the goal in this situation, and to do that I have to surrender to the Republic."

"Send the clones, send the droids! Between us both we can fight to stay alive, they don't stand a chance. I've heard you speak of your powers that have made you all but invincible. They –"

"Exactly" Anakin said interrupting her. "Between the both of _us_ we can fight to stay alive, but you're forgetting the third person on this ship. It would take our complete attention to fend of any number of clones or droids, so while we do that who's going to watch over Hera? Who's to say that she won't be captured or taken from us or worse? All of that isn't worth trying to run away, because it'll still end up with me in custody but with abysmal add-ons. I can't accept that. Can you?"

She scowled in distress. As her presence became more and more frantic Anakin watched her try to come up with something, _anything_ to refute his logic. Her frantic eyes searched the air for an answer to keep their group together, except she could find nothing. Uneven breathing started coming from her body and Anakin placed his glove hand on her own, which brought her back to the present.

"It's okay."

"How is this ' _okay_ '?" she spat through gritted teeth.

"Because they won't kill me, they can't. I'm too powerful and given the opportunity, I'll

get away from them. It won't make a whole lot of sense right now, but I have a plan to make us

safe, which requires me to be taken. Once that plan is complete I'll find you both to continue our

friendship. Change will come then, that's a promise".

Bo struggled with that for a moment internally. Her thoughts were her own and Anakin

allowed his friend to think over what he had told her. From the short time spent with her he figured out that she was tougher than any woman he had previously met, most notable was her inability or unwillingness to show how she felt. Anger was the curtain she hid behind in order to mask the fear that she had felt moments ago, but despite that he could tell she still felt just as much as anyone else. Tough didn't mean invulnerable.

"When do you think you'll leave?" the strain on her voice told him that masking those feelings were becoming harder than he would have thought. She was not going to like his answer.

"After I talk with Hera. It has to be as soon as possible, because Sidious will be on our trail sooner than that. If I contact the Jedi tonight then he'll find that message then await my arrival and leave you both out of it for good."

Bo-Katan left her seat faster than he thought possible. Her anxiety was palpable enough that he could nearly sense it as if it was his own. He thought she would leave the room when she began to walk away until she froze in her spot. It looked like she had been frozen to the floor with nowhere else to go, but she was just lost mentally.

Anakin wouldn't leave her like this, it just wasn't right. With his mind on his friend he stepped out from the booth and made his way to her. "This isn't permanent. We need one another to complete our dream of making things better. Together we'll be able to put an end to the wrong in the galaxy, it just has to wait for some time."

"I can't lose another friend, Anakin. Not after Satine."

He didn't hesitate to reassure her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You won't. Should I be placed in danger then I'll unleash the power that I've been building and find our way back. Promise me that you will take care of you and Hera in my absence."

She stood tall and hid her inner conflict behind her mental walls. When her green eyes met his blue ones he sensed her honesty and steadfast resolve to do just that. "On my honor, I swear that I will protect her like my own."

"I will see you soon, my friend" he said in melancholy then strode from the room to have a conversation he truly did not want to have. He had just unofficially adopted Hera now he had to give her up. No matter what the reasoning behind it was, it filled his heart with ache worse than he had felt in his life. It had taken two weeks for the innocent child to worm her way into the depths of his soul and to have her feel like she was her own flesh and blood. His Mother's death, Ahsoka's abandonment, the divorce from Padme, none of it was going to compare to leaving behind his daughter. To keep her safe this was what he had to do, and it was going to break their hearts.

Time once again became his enemy as he tried to think of what to tell Hera on his way to her presence. He couldn't say it bluntly, and beating around the bush was only going to make it harder for both of them. Talking to a person he cared about had never filled him with such dread. Then he thought of things to tell her, to hopefully make the burden on her tiny shoulder lighter. He couldn't make her life any better while he was gone, but he could make it fell like part pf him was always with her.

Too soon Anakin found himself at the door to her room then hesitated. Words of all sorts were jumbled inside of him, teasing him with each syllable that they contained within. Each seemed insufficient or too complex for Hera to understand, and he began to hate language all together for not being able to help him. He prayed that he would find the correct way to explain everything inside of him.

Anakin overcame his trepidation and knocked softly on her bedroom door. "Hera, can we talk?" It came out how he wanted, relaxed and little sign of anything being wrong. Little kids had a special ability in recognizing these sorts of things, so he made himself be cautious in what he showed and when. R2's beeps and toots responded for his daughter, which raised his interest. When he walked in he wasn't expecting to see the twi'lek child surrounded by countless blocks, some stacked up several inches. "What's all this?"

"Isn't it great?" she claimed ecstatically. Her eyes roamed over the towers of plastic and when he came closer he noticed that there were small models of speeders in between many of her creations. Anakin knelt down on the border of Hera's toys then noticed that many of the blocks had small windows stickered on to them.

"You built a city." His eyes roamed the buildings and noticed that they took many different shapes and sizes with plenty of other pieces ready to be made into even more spectacular things.

Hera nodded then pointed her stubby finger at different towers as she described them, "this right here is the city hall, that one is the market place, those are the dwellings for the workers in this factory here, and the one closest to you is the jail."

"The jail, huh?" Anakin's gloved hand scratched his chin as he pondered over why such a serious structure would invade a rather innocent scene. "Why would your utopia need such a place?"

"To put the Jedi of course! Bo told me that we had to deliver that shipment early this morning, because you were facing a Jedi. While we were out in the city Bo told me I could get some toys to play with since I didn't have any, and the first thing I wanted to do was recreate the capital. The only thing that kept us from enjoying it all together was the Jedi, so I built that jail to hold them all."

In the blink of an eye Hera's casually agonizing statement brought him crashing back to reality. Jail was his destination, not Aayla Secura's. The moment he allowed himself to be placed into Jedi custody they were going to send him to a cell that would be more than likely inside of the Temple – normal prison wasn't going to hold him. There would be guards keeping an eye on him constantly with no breathing room. He would be confined to his quarters and questioned daily until the day of his sentencing. As he looked back to the little girl constructing yet another part of her city he realized that he would do it for millennia if it meant her safety.

"Can I build something?" he asked her. She nodded happily and her lekku swung back and forth over her gleeful face. Hera began to gather pieced for him, but he took such pleasure in showing off his powers that he simply gathered the ideal blocks then floated them in the air between them, assembling the picture he had conjured up in his mind. He took immense joy in the awe that always oozed off of the girl whenever he used his powers, it made him feel so much more useful than he'd ever been in years prior. The look simply increased and he felt such warmth inside when he landed the construction in her outstretched palm. "That is the first thing I ever built, it's called a 'podracer'. Highly dangerous to pilot, but more exhilarating than any other craft in the universe."

"You _raced_ them?"

Anakin's ego skyrocketed, "sure did. I'm the only human who had ever been able to do it, and I won too. Not too shabby I have to say."

She placed the toy ship next to the model of Bo's Mandalorian craft that she had assembled on her own. "I'm going to treasure this ship. Maybe you can take me when we leave Corellia?"

"I wish I could" he whispered.

"Is it too dangerous for me? If so, that's okay. I'm sure there's so much other fun stuff we can do or build instead."

Each word caused him further anguish and he quickly learned this talk would kill him inside, make him dead to the world until the day he found some resemblance of joy again. He could sense water building behind his eyes and he tried so hard to fight it; his throat constricted, attempts to clear it did nothing to soothe it. Dammit he just didn't want to say 'goodbye'.

"That won't be able to happen for some time, Hera."

"What do you mean, Papa?"

That one word broke him, the one word he adored hearing her say tore at his resolve. He didn't sob, he didn't break down, but Anakin couldn't hide the deep hole forming in his heart or the tears that started to well in his eyes. "I've got to go away for a little while."

Hera's hands dropped with the blocks she had been building with. "What do you mean?"

"I…in order to keep both you and Bo-Katan safe I have to go speak with the Republic and Jedi for a little while. They need to talk to me about a bunch of things, and I'm not sure how long it's going to be. If I don't do that then bad people are going to come for all of us, and possibly hurt you no matter how powerful I am." Anakin could see her start to cry and become stressed over what he was saying, and he added, "as your Papa I can't let that happen to you. I love you too much."

"Can't I come with you?"

"I wish, oh how I wish you could. I don't know if that would be allowed though. The Jedi or the Chancellor would take you from me, and they may not let me see you ever again. What I have to do will take some time, but then I can come back to you again. Then we'll be together forever, because all of the bad people who've been chasing me won't be able to do so anymore. Maybe we can make our _own_ city to rule together."

He watched in agony as Hera's bottom lip began to quiver. Careful not to wreck the project she'd been working on Anakin lifted her body with the Force then brought her straight into his chest where she began to cry. Sobs shook her body and he couldn't fight back his own feelings anymore than she could. The young Father clung to her new tunic tight enough to leave black markings on it. Anakin did the best he could to send soothing waves into her body, but he knew they were futile; nothing in the world could aid a broken heart.

"I don't want you to go!" she cried into his shoulder. "You can stay here with us, I'll keep you safe from them. We can go get Luke and Leia when they're born then run away together. No bad men will find us and we can be happy."

He tried furiously to wipe away the tears that flowed freely then clung back to the little girl in his hold. "We can only be together once the bad men are gone. They'll never stop searching until we've been found, but if I can get to them first then we'll all be able to be happy. It's going to be so hard for a while, however when you help me raise the twins it'll be worth every moment we're apart. You're going to be such a good big sister."

Hera's body began to shudder less, though both of their eyes still burned with sadness. She nuzzled her head deeper into the crevasse between his neck and shoulder then whispered, "I don't want you to leave me."

"If there was another way to keep us all safe I would do that to spare you from feeling this way. My selfish need to raise you isn't worth having someone hurt you, because if anything happened to you or the twins I would be lost." He pulled back from their embrace and Hera reluctantly followed suit. Her eyes were already red-rimmed, but he wiped away the salty streaks of water that had fallen down her cheeks. "I promise" he started to say when he found his daughter's eyes, "that I will find a way to speak to you while I'm gone. The holocron I use must have a way to communicate over long distances, and I'm going to find it. If the Jedi try to stop me then they will find themselves unpleasantly surprised."

She nodded slowly, yet she held strong for him. Destiny called to him as it so often did and the time had come to wrap things up. "I've got things for you though" he added which caught her attention. "Remember when you told me that your birthday was a month ago? I've got three presents for you, okay?" When Hera nodded he motioned with his head to the astromech droid that had been making somber sounds with each revelation Anakin made. "R2 is going to be your droid now, okay? You two have been inseparable and I want you to look over him while I'm away. He deserves a little retirement, don't you buddy?" The droid tooted in agreement which made Hera and Anakin smile despite their deep agony.

"I think he should be free to choose" she said. "I don't own him, but I like having him around with me". R2 rolled over to them both then tapped her softly with his body letting all three of them know that he wasn't going to abandon her. Be it Anakin's orders, her wishes or the droid's own desire R2 was going to stay with Hera.

Anakin began to shrug off the robe he had been carrying around with him then draped it over Hera's shoulders. She settled it around her shoulders and turned to him with puppy-dog eyes that made his heart melt and break at the same time. "I want you to keep that. It'll keep you safe and warm. When you miss me I want you to wrap yourself in it knowing that I'm thinking of you too. Since I wrapped that around you on Tatooine it's been finding its way on you ever since, may as well make it permanent."

Both of them were starting to cry again, but Anakin bit the inside of his lip until he drew blood to keep himself together. He wasn't going to fall apart, that could happen later when he was on his own. Right now he had to get through this with strength to keep Hera from collapsing into her emotions. Finally, he reached down to his belt then grabbed his lightsaber which he placed into her hands then wrapped her fingers around it. "This is not a toy, and you have to tell Bo that you have this. She'll more than likely be able to teach you the basics on how to use this in an open space. This lightsaber will cut through anything and should be feared as well as respected. It can do great damage, but it will be able to save you in any situation that brings danger with it. I don't want you thinking that I'm giving it to scare you, I'm giving it to you because that weapon has protected my life more than anything. The Jedi, for all their faults, believe that lightsabers symbolize their lives, and after how much I've used that I can see why they think so. You are my life Hera just like Luke and Leia will be when they're born. Everything I do from now on is to keep you safe or make you happy, and this will make sure that you remember that."

The dam broke again and the girl threw her arms around Anakin's neck tighter than they had been before. He felt the dampness on his shirt, so he closed his arms around her once more, allowing her to cry all that she needed to. He rubbed circles on her back, whispering soothing words into her ear in the hopes that she knew he'd return.

"I love you, Papa."

Anakin squeezed her back lightly as he whispered, "I love you too, Hera".

. . .

The depths of space stared him back in equal intensity. Chosen One or not, destiny could no longer be avoided, the time had come for Anakin to make his first steps in the greater universe. Rebellions and Empires would not form unless it was under his direct order; the Jedi and the Sith would both crumble beneath his and from those ashes would rise one assembly that brought peace on its heels. His uncertain future called to him, so he had taken the first steps to respond to it.

He looked on the dash of his starfighter, staring into the device that allowed him to obtain the height of power. Once more, he channeled his emotions into the holocron then awaited the Presence to fill the air around him. Anakin set the starfighter on course for the closest planet where he would train until he felt himself ready to surrender, but not a moment before.

"Anakin Skywalker, I sense you come with a purpose."

"Yes" he said calmly, "teach me _everything_."


	16. Chapter 16

_Two months after Anakin's disappearance_

"Your knowledge is complete, Anakin Skywalker. You've placed more dedication to my teachings than I did learning them originally. There is much to be proud of my apprentice."

Non-stop training for nearly fifty days brought Anakin to the position he had been looking for since he had found the holocron. He slept only when necessary, ate only to regain energy, then spent every waking moment in front of his last tutor soaking up the knowledge he possessed. Each day he sharpened his skill and power to prepare himself for his return to Coruscant; to face Sidious, the Jedi, and every battle that lay ahead of him. As his tutor had made clear not every pert of his crusade would be physical, and he had prepared himself for every possible confrontation. Now he was ready.

"Thank you, Master" Anakin replied from his meditative position. He pushed his long dark blonde hair from his eyes then grinned towards the black 'T' shaped mask of his mentor. "As you have said before, knowledge is much different from practice. There is much I still have to learn about myself and the Force, but your teachings have given me a strong starting position."

"Centuries of teachings lie within you, use them to your advantage to create the ultimate Force assembly. Achieve your goals, make yourself the savior that the people of this galaxy desperately need. I shall return should you ever call upon me." The holocron closed leaving him alone in the cave without any source of illumination.

Heavy rain pounded against the mouth of the den that he had called home, thunder and lightning occasionally following behind. Anakin picked himself off of the cold dirt of the ground then walked to the entranceway to stare off into the storm. Gusts tossed his shoulder length hair wildly into the air, water pounded against his beard, skin, and only clothing he had with him since he left his old life behind. He watched in peace while the waves climbed the rocks in a vain effort to reach his position. The salty air had him closing his eyes, just so he could enjoy the sounds of nature around him. This would be the last day he would be free to enjoy such simple pleasures, at least for a time.

Anakin turns around then looks upwards towards the summit of his small mountain that emerged from the rough seas on a planet whose name he didn't know. Lightning crashed behind him to show him just how far he had to go to reach the peak, a task that would be daunting to many others he guessed. After so much time building his strength Anakin had no qualms about climbing with only the sea to catch him should he fall. Allowing the rain to fuel his motions he placed himself at the base then began to work his way up over the loose stone and rock.

It had been so long since he had seen space, so long since he had spoken to another living being. To an odd degree he felt excited about speaking to someone who wasn't a hologram. The conversations that were going to take place wouldn't be for pleasure – he doubted that he would truly enjoy speaking to anyone. Each talk must be calculated to further his ambitions and bring him closer to freedom, closer to his own order, and closer to his family. Patience would be the key to all of it, any rushed moves would jeopardize everything; that was unacceptable.

He had spoken with his mentor about his end goals and the Presence had been agreeable on everything, but Anakin found himself surprised when something else had been suggested. They had spoken about how to secure the new Order's ability to truly serve the people of the galaxy. The Republic and the Separatists would never allow him to set foot in their systems, he was far too large of a threat to be allowed in their territory. Killing him would be nearly impossible, but it didn't make such a venture truly worth it. Energy wouldn't be wasted just to antagonize the two governments, instead the Presence had suggested he form a third option where the Order would be able to thrive.

As he continued to climb the wet, rocky surface he thought about how to form such a government and who would be allowed to form it along by his side. Forming a basis of a new government daunted him, it overwhelmed him even though it made complete sense. Anything to do with Anakin Skywalker would be tainted in the eyes of the Republic and obviously the Separatists, so a new following of the Force would be attacked relentlessly. Instead, they had to prove themselves elsewhere, a place where they would be free to be active in their societies. A place where they would be welcome and seen as heroes. That issue would be pushed further down the road, but it still lay firmly in his mind.

The flattop of the mountain had come within reach leaving his thoughts about any order and government to the back of his brain. Distractions would serve him poorly in the coming moments, the Council may not be able to perceive his thoughts as strongly as they once did, however they would still catch segments of his lingering thoughts or at least be able to keep him from taking the first step to the end goal.

As Anakin sat in front of his starfighter he soaked in the mystical energy that had been like blood to him. The unknown world was strong in the Force and it accelerated his training exponentially, so he took advantage of it in that moment. Each fish, every bird, and the energy that bound them was drawn to his body as if he were a magnet. Every ounce of it was needed to bring his consciousness to the city-planet he used to call home, he pictured the hallways of the Jedi Temple, the bustling bodies, and the war room. Swirling colors came to his closed eyes that soon formed transparent silhouettes that he recognized, then like falling asleep Anakin Skywalker found his consciousness on Coruscant.

. . .

 _Coruscant_

Everything looked the same, though he doubted that it would have changed in two short months. Dust had gathered in parts of his room over all of his things, which had yet to be removed - though that didn't shock him much Unlike many times before he felt a certain sense of nostalgia in the presence of his models and tools. Hera would love these things, if he could bring them all back with him they would all be hers.

His heart ached at the thought of his daughter. Anakin wished that she had been doing alright, and he longed to see her. This type of projection would soothe that need to see her, but it takes so much out of him that he doubted he'd be able to lift an object for sometime let alone see her. Soon he would, but the wants of the heart had to be placed behind the needs of the galaxy. When he was truly here on Coruscant in prison he would be able to speak or show himself to her just not yet.

To keep himself hidden from prying eyes he placed himself in his room while wearing the cloak he had given Hera on the day he'd last seen her. Anakin steadied his excited heart, pulled the hood over the face the Jedi had last seen then stepped past the door and into the hallways.

It was midday on the planet, however he would never have guessed it. The temple was quiet with a noticeable lack of Jedi moving throughout its arteries. Silence made the building all the more unsettling and the lack of sound his body made only added to the eerie atmosphere. He didn't know the specifics of projection, but when he practiced around his ocean world he found that there was never any evidence of him ever being in one place. No footprints were there, no smell had lingered in the ocean air, and he never found any objects were there unless he had interacted with them during the projection. The power held so many mysteries that he had never been able to understand from the immense amount of energy it needed. Perhaps it would be a lesson to learn with his students.

Anakin soon found himself at the doors of the war room where the Jedi generals were stationed. He had planned it flawlessly and thus patted himself on the back for finding his assumption to be correct. Briefings didn't always occur daily though it had been safe to assume that there would be one that day. His heightened sense of awareness gave him insight as to who was in the room: Yoda, Windu, Shaak-Ti, and…Kenobi were all inside waiting for him. Butterflies swelled within him, but he felt confident in his abilities to speak. This could be delayed no longer.

Grand entrances be damned. Anakin removed the hood from his cloak then slid inside the open doorways without a sound being made. Dull light came from the projector in the middle of the room which had marked maps displayed for the military planners. He could see several different Generals' projections around the maps as Windu planned out another strike against a system he hadn't known or cared much for. Their backs were turned to him and they were so immersed in their meeting that they hadn't known he had slipped into the room…all except one.

Yoda's head perked up and Anakin knew at once the time had come to make his offer of surrender. He truthfully would have been disappointed in the Grand Master's abilities had he not noticed him right away. In his time as a Jedi he'd respected few Jedi, but outside of Obi-Wan he respected no one more than Yoda. Infinite wisdom, a deep care for his students, and deeply powerful, Yoda had quickly become everything he wanted to embody. Complacent the Jedi may have been, but the Grand Master still commanded admiration.

"Interrupt you I must, Master Mundi" Yoda said bringing all eyes to him. Anakin breathed softly then started to walk to the group ahead of him. "A wanted guest has come to visit us." Light that had been absent rushed into the room stinging the eyes of the Generals, but leaving the projection unharmed.

When the Jedi recovered Anakin stood patiently on the opposite side of the projector from Windu, Yoda, Ti, and Obi-Wan waiting for them to realize who had eavesdropped on their meeting. He looked into the diminutive green creature's eyes, choosing to ignore everyone else as they had become less important to the goal of the confrontation.

Lifetimes of training didn't allow the Jedi to contain their anger, disappointment, and overall surprise when they found their missing member in front of them. The moral, sentimental part of Anakin felt a tug to Obi-Wan; it needed him to see the man who had been the last straw and sent him away. The Father he'd never known, his idol, his _family_ had a similar need to see him, but Anakin denied both of them that chance.

"Young Skywalker, unexpected this meeting us. Surprised I am that you've some to see us at this time."

"I apologize for breaking up such an important meeting Master Yoda, please forgive me. After my duel with Master Secura she gave me a lot to think about. It has taken quite some time, however I've come to the conclusion that it is best for all involved that I turn myself over to the Republic. There are two terms of my surrender if you would give me the opportunity to voice them."

"There is _no_ obligation on our end to honor the demands of a criminal and murderer, Skywalker. You stand in front of us asking for returns that you have no chance of getting." Windu said boldly, harshly, and filling Anakin with rage. "Any opportunity that you may have had for such things left the moment you committed crimes against the Republic. At this moment, in the name of: the Galactic Senate, the Republic, and the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker, you are under arrest."

He may have been on the other end of the galaxy, but Anakin's power could still be felt in the war room at the Jedi Temple. Any control he had of his emotions were lost for a moment and the projection's eyes burned gold as he glowered at the master who had made his life hell. If he had been there in person Mace Windu would have been killed mercilessly. Instead, in the deep voice that came to him while Anakin was enraged boomed, "you shall find that you have been _fooled_. Do not underestimate my intelligence simply because you are arrogant! Any attempt to place binders on me will be found futile, Master Windu." A ghost of mechanical breathing could be heard as Anakin took in calm breaths trying to reign in the rogue emotions.

Windu went to speak again though Yoda beat him to it, "hinting you are that we cannot arrest you? How can that be?" The tone wasn't condescending or mocking to the enjoyment of Skywalker. Rather, it was curious at what the meaning behind it was.

Blue overcame gold irises showing Anakin's return to a calmer nature. A demonstration was necessary for the Jedi since they had to understand why he would not be taken that afternoon; it would have come sooner or later, and he didn't find a problem with providing them with evidence. Keeping his eyes on Yoda he walked around the projector, then knelt down in front of the respected creature. "I'm far away from Coruscant in truth, I'm only projecting my conscience here to speak with you."

"Is that…possible?" Shaak-Ti questioned skeptically. "To do such a thing would require immense power and skill."

"Both of which I have been able to achieve" Anakin said with a glance towards the elder Togruta Jedi. Once more he fought the urge to find Obi-Wan, an urge that became increasingly difficult to follow through with. Obi-Wan would be hurt by the move, and it wasn't his intention to do so yet he felt pleased that the man would feel how he had felt months ago. "Should you need proof then try to stab me."

No Jedi moved to do such a thing. They all simply stared at the intruder with any mixture of feelings, none of which he would have deemed positive. He could sense their doubts except the one Jedi who's opinion he cared for. After such a short time he already began to feel the taxation on his body and energy, he had to make his deal quick.

Yoda grunted then tried to tap his gimmer stick on Anakin's leg only for it to pass through him like he was air. The Jedi looked impressed while the others couldn't hide their stunned expressions much to the projection's joy. "Indeed, here you are not. Changed you have Young Skywalker. Changed in many ways that make me curious about where in the Force you lay."

"I will answer any and all questions you have Master Yoda. Like I told you, I will hand myself over on the conditions that my two companions be forgotten about and that you are the one to take me in. It's no trap nor am I planning any duplicitous actions. My intentions should be taken at face value."

"Skywalker, you are obviously contaminated by the Dark Side of the Force, possibly even Sith. Can you expect Master Yoda to be so naïve?" Shaak-Ti queried.

"Master Ti, there is more to the Force than you can possibly imagine" he spat back viciously. "I wish no harm to come to Master Yoda, I simply don't trust any others. Your words carry little weight with me and no one else has earned my respect. If Master Yoda wishes then I wouldn't mind clones either. They're simple conditions to meet that require only a promise."

"I could go, perhaps bringing Padme with me?" Obi-Wan offered. There was hope in the gesture that everyone had noticed, a hope that Anakin's former Master and the wife who no longer loved him to bring him 'home'. He stepped forward hoping that Anakin would simply look at him, give him anything to hold onto until he returned in person.

"No" Anakin stated coldly and it cut through Kenobi like a blade. "This is not the time for apologies and I wouldn't accept it anyway. I will _only_ accept Master Yoda if there is a promise to leave my former companions be."

As the generals thought and Obi-Wan masked his hurt Yoda leaned looked towards the fallen Jedi. Anakin knew as well as he that there was much to be discussed as well as plenty that the Grand Master could learn. Respect from Anakin was not given out easily, it took more than being kind or not restricting him. To earn such a thing required power, knowledge, in combination with a docile soul. That was everything that made up the green, kind, and powerful creature.

"Accept I do. Bring clones I will for protection."

"That is acceptable Master. Would you be able to come to the cave on Ilum two days from now?"

"Yes. Be there I will, Young Skywalker" the Jedi replied with a nod.

Anakin smiled in return, grateful for the acceptance. He didn't expect their trust or their respect, but he did believe that they would want him back as soon as possible. Mentally, he already began to prepare for the conversation with Yoda. "Thank you, I shall see you soon".

. . .

 _Anakin's unknown planet_.

Anakin opened his eyes and felt the rain pouring onto him. His body collapsed from the utterly exhausting venture he had gone through. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, the occasional bit of lightning still cracked against the sky all lulling his tired body into a much-needed rest. In a few hours he would be off the meet Yoda to begin the rise to his final position in the galaxy. Soon he would be near Luke and Leia once more, and that filled him with giddiness.

"Baby steps."


	17. Chapter 17

**First off, thank everyone for being pretty passionate about this one. It's pretty fun to read comments where people get excited about a certain legends character appearing or just enjoying the story as a whole. Someone asked if Anakin and Padme are really divorced, and my response to that would be that since they weren't officially married no documents were required to dissolve it. Sure, they had a priest or holyman, but they were the only two who knew so it's not necessary. Anywho glad you guys like it! P.S. When you hear about the castle think about Castle Malbork in Poland (Love Poland).**

 _Ilum, sixty-two days after Anakin's disappearance_

Sand may have bothered Anakin in more ways than he could say, but wet snow had to be close behind that. Facing a blizzard like the one he found on the icy planet had him longing for the secluded cave he had been in last night. Exhaustion had lulled him into a deep sleep where he dreamed of a life that may not be so far off. Those dreams were the only thing keeping him from losing his mind as he knelt in front of the cave that held the hearts of Jedi's lightsabers. He huddled in on himself as a strong gust of chilled wind beat against his body then pulled himself in meditative state to relive his dreams.

Anakin's breathing slowed down, the sounds from the winter planet faded away into silence. Black curtains on the backs of his eyes began to show dull grays that later bloomed into full color. Like his projection the day before dull silhouettes came into his vision as well as outlines of shapes which turned into the familiar look of what he assumed was his palace. Quicker than a snap of his fingers, Anakin found himself living out his dream once again.

He had been standing outside of his window looking at the calm river flowing past his palace walls. The red bricks of his structure reflected off of the water's surface and he could see the puffy white clouds' reflection as well. Several workers noticed him as they worked the grass along the river's edge, so they bowed in respect to their monarch. Further in the distance he saw the rolling hills covered in trees that just barely allowed the shadows of the ocean to be seen.

Anakin lost himself in the environment that was his domain. All of the land he could see was _his_ to rule, to keep safe. Most lieges were incapable of handling such a burden, but he was. This was what he had trained for, it was what he had wanted more than anything. Being king was a joyful responsibility, however what he enjoyed most was the peaceful air that surrounded the palace. War didn't ravage the lands, the citizens he could sense on the other side of the walls were filled with happiness, and both were because of him as well as his Order.

Large ornate doors decorated in blue and gold creaked open then brought his attention away from the world outside. The King watched a servant dressed in dark blue open the door with a kind expression then three children walked into the room, one twi'lek with two humans by her side. Anakin's grin engulfed his face and nothing else mattered in the moment except for the three children who called him 'Father'. Kneeling down he opened his arms for the children and the two youngest ran straight across the red carpet into his chest knocking him down to the floor. Their hugs caused his body to fill with warmth, it tingled at the points of contact and the Force around him felt full of adoration for the small family.

He looked into the two children who sat on his chest who stared at him with blue and brown eyes and impish, contagious smiles. Both six-year-olds had made messes of their respective dark blue and gold robes, but he couldn't find it in him to scold his children for it. He never really could. How he didn't burst from joy was beyond him as a fifteen-year-old Hera walked over to them with her hands folded over her own set of robes, happiness equally written on her features as well.

"We dressed ourselves today, Father!" Luke told him as he sat on Anakin's right shoulder. The King trailed his eyes down his son's clothing and could barely hold in his laughter. Their robes were both littered with wrinkles and mismatching red trousers while their feet were bare. Yes, his two angels had certainly dressed themselves albeit poorly.

"And your sister allowed this?"

Hera quickly defended herself, "they promised they were capable of doing it! Blame cannot be placed on me for their…choice of attire. Rather than getting their clothes for them as I always do I decided to let them do their thing."

"Don't we look pretty, Father?"

"You're the three prettiest children in the whole galaxy, Leia" he told her then kissed his twins on their foreheads. The young man lifted himself off of the ground and picked up his two youngest in his arms before giving his eldest a kiss on her forehead as well. The twi'lek he had found on Tatooine wrapped her arms around her adopted family. Anakin had never felt so loved or had given so much in return. Everything he was right for the first time in his life. His place was there as a leader and as a Father. The satisfaction of sharing unconditional love with these three kids had made him happier than he could have ever possibly imagined.

"What should we do today?" Anakin asked as he continued to hold his three children. All three of them tilted their heads to look at him with wide eyes. It wasn't very often that he had an entire day freed up, so he needed to be with his children that day. Their surprise only made the question even more worth asking.

"You mean, we get the _whole day_ with you?" Luke asked bouncing in his right arms, his Father nodded in response and the boy gasped. "A _whole day_!" As much as he enjoyed the excitement that Luke had he felt such guilt. Normal parents had numerous days to spend with their children, yet he had to make time to spend with them. Normal parents wouldn't force their kids to feel excited with having a day together. Hera did remind him that they had never been normal, and he appreciated the gesture, but it didn't take away the sorrow.

"We could go train in the Force together?" Leia suggested.

"I don't think that would be very much fun for Hera" he responded. No doubt the eldest would have tried to make some excuse for the two youngest children to do just that, Hera was just too kind to say otherwise. Before she could make that suggestion Anakin thought of something else, "why don't we take a ride to the lake? You guys learn plenty about the Force in your daily teachings. This way we can all go swimming or ride in a boat."

"Papa" Hera spoke to him over the cheering of the six-year-olds, "I don't mind watching you three train. There are ways I can keep myself involved while you three use your powers, I don't mind at all."

Anakin simply shook his head, "nonsense. You are part of this family and you will have just as much weight as Luke or Leia. Family activities will include _all_ of us, not just the ones who can use the Force. Alright?"

"Yes, Papa" she said with a smile.

Before Anakin could lose himself further in the fantasy he could sense another presence probing at his shields. Scenes that played like a movie had to be placed back into their jars he had opened as the time to return to the real world had come too soon. Disappointment quickly became tamed and as the dream faded to black Anakin fought back the loneliness that always came to him when he had to say goodbye to his children. Children's laughter became replaced by the sounds of wind, warmth replaced by cold, and the interior of his palace became the snowy wasteland of Ilum. Then, instead of seeing his children he saw Yoda standing in front of him leaning on his gimmer stick.

The old Jedi eyed him curiously, obviously lost in thought as Anakin woke himself from his shortened daydream. Snow drew itself across the two men as an easy tension fell over them. Whether or not the Grand Master planned to say anything to him he wasn't certain, so the kneeling disheveled young man broke the silence, "hello, Master Yoda. I apologize for being lost in thought, it's too cold here to keep my mind in the present."

"Mmmm" the diminutive creature hummed as he thought about Anakin's statement. "Cold it is. Distracting thoughts can be, cause danger they can. Good they must be to risk that upon yourself."

Anakin shrugged though he did see the value in Yoda's claim. Danger could have found him easily had he been untrained or uncertain of the intentions of the life around him. Any other situation would have had his full attention where he could dispatch any threats to him or those around him. Except in this moment there was no danger or threat, it was a dead planet and he felt no ill intentions from Yoda. In fact, the Grand Master seemed to feel of disappointment and curiosity. That was much better than hostility in any case no matter how guilty Anakin had felt.

"I had a dream last night of a paradise, a place where peace overcame all else. The people were happy, the land was lush and green, rivers ran deep blue, it was a place I wish I could show you Master." he said.

The Jedi's green eyes studied him while another chilled wind rattled Anakin's bones. In an unexpected move Yoda sat down in front of him allowing the conversation to live on. Unspoken understanding washed over the wanted man, Yoda would hear him out to a degree before they moved on to the inevitable. The creature was willing to try to understand unlike so many others, and Anakin brimmed with hope.

"Tell me, will you?" Not a command, but a _request_.

"Of course!" Anakin said too loud and too excitedly. He hadn't been branded a traitor nor had he been labeled as a Sith, he was just another man who had so much to tell. The hand he held couldn't be shown completely, not yet. If this was to work then he had to peak Yoda's interest in order to keep him coming, hopefully comprehending why he changed his ways…why they must also do so. "Are you aware of the companions that accompanied me during my brief venture?"

"Yes. A bounty hunter and a girl were your companions if correct I am. Together you have been since the killing of Jabba the Hutt. Correct am I?"

"To a point. When Bo-Katan Kryze and I were tracking her bounty to the palace we had found her targets dead, but their child had lived. The girl, Hera, would have been sold into slavery like me or placed into an orphanage, so rather than leaving her to a cruel fate we asked if she could come along with us and she did so willingly. Over the days we spent together Hera and I became very close, she filled me with a strength I didn't know was in me; more than power in the Force she brought me contentment that was felt in what I dreamt. She was there with me."

Yoda took in the information like a sponge, keeping every possible conjecture to himself. He seemed as impassive as ever which did nothing to deter Anakin from speaking to who he considered the wisest Jedi to ever live. "What did you do with this Hera?"

"In the dream we simply spoke, it never progressed any further than that. We spoke about going to go swim and fish, simple leisure activities. During my true time with her I simply looked after her, cared for her every way I knew how to. My Mother served as my inspiration" he explained as his voice became nearly lost in the icy gusts.

"Mmmm…" Yoda hummed again, "formed a connection, a bond with this child, have you?"

Anakin smiled without a trace of shame and said, "yes Master. She is a special child in so many ways."

"Young Skywalker, acted in your emotional distress you have. Formed many attachments you have that could send you into the abyss. Reckless this is, dangerous it is!" Yoda finally began to yell and admonish which rapidly began to change Anakin's mood, "caused you to act out of anger it has, the reason against forming attachments this is. Killed Jabba the Hutt you have and placed the Republic at a severe disadvantage. Allowed we are to have emotions, but not act on them, Skywalker."

With his teeth grinding against one another he fought to calm himself. He expected some criticism and a lack of understanding, but this was much harsher than he had originally thought. Yoda was painting his deeds as wrong when he had taken justice in his own hands, if the Republic had been put into a poor position then it was their fault for not acting upon the Hutt in the first place. Had they acted against the slave trade when they should have he wouldn't have lived the childhood he had, Hera wouldn't have been threatened, and he wouldn't have the scars of his Mother in his brain. No, he had been right.

"Master Yoda, the emotions I feel are only means to an end. My heart is in the right place and my intentions are just, so long as those are clear I cannot do harm. These people that I've formed _relationships_ with have given me insight in so many different ways, ways that keep me in line. Without the harsh restrictions of the Jedi Order chaining me I've been able to see clearly and act accordingly. I know what you fear and that is not me."

"Who deems your actions just, Skywalker? Judge your own actions clearly you _cannot_. Judge, jury, and executioner you have made yourself, makes you a threat to everything that does. A Sith you may not be, but harmful to the Republic you still are. Needed you are on Coruscant for your trial."

Yoda went to stand only for Anakin to yell to him, "you don't understand! The Republic and the Jedi are wrong. Both allow terrible actions to be committed under their watchful eyes, they're both blind to what's really going on around them. The Sith you so fear has taken rise though you believed they were dead, and the ideals the Republic claims to uphold are slowly slipping away under the Supreme Chancellor. Change is needed for them. I can't exactly tell you how to correct the Republic, but I've been able to figure out how to save the Jedi Order. Please allow me to show you."

Under watchful eyes Anakin made his plea. Snow clouded his field of vision and the biting wind bordered on unbearable, yet the two of the most powerful Force-users in the galaxy simply waited. He didn't care that he was being held under such intense scrutiny, Anakin needed Yoda to understand what he had to do. No one else had the pedigree or the ability to institute his changes to the Order. An assembly of Force-users would give him a sufficient class to show that they only held a fraction of the knowledge necessary to achieve the end goal of peace. Elder generations of Jedi would have little understanding, perhaps never fully embracing his ideals, however the younger ones were a blank canvas to paint on. In a few generations time his twins would be learning from the generation he had taught in the true power of the Force.

"Show me now you will not" Yoda responded, "upheld I did my end of our agreement, time it is to do yours."

Outright rejection had been withheld and while a spoken agreement would have been the only accepted response for him months ago Anakin found himself nearly elated. 'Now' was what Yoda just said rather than using the word 'ever'. More conversations would follow up, that much was certain. Anakin had successfully caught the Grand Master's interest without showing all of his cards, that was the biggest achievement he had in that talk. In time, he would be able to divulge more and more of his powers or secrets to Yoda as well as others who could become enlightened. For now, he had said all he wanted to and the Jedi needed time to think over his words. This had gone perfectly.

Anakin stood up then folded his arms over his chest. His hair fell over his face when he bowed in respect thus hiding his childish smile. "Let us go Master, I accept my fate". With his feet moving in the snow drifts on Ilum his mind began to move as well in the hopes of choosing the next path to take.

. . .

 _Coruscant, sixty-two days after Anakin's disappearance_

"Right his way, Master Kenobi." With a nod Obi-Wan followed Captain Panaka into the welcoming room of Padme's apartment. Night had fallen on the planet and though he needed to sleep the man simply couldn't. Too much sat on his mind, so each time he laid down to rest the memories of the days before came back to him to prevent any sleep. He should have stayed at the Temple to meditate, but Obi-Wan hadn't visited Padme in months. The visit with someone close to his best-friend would hopefully clear his mind and his painful thoughts.

He sat down on the couch in the room that held a faint memory, the one that changed the course of his relationship with his padawan forever. It was only several feet from where he sat that they entered the apartment to begin their protection of Padme. Back then they still held so much trust within each other, they held no secrets from one another, and it was so much simpler. The war changed all of that. Lies that were so foreign became commonplace between both of them. Most painful though were the relationships that were broken as a distant or direct result; those kept him awake on the occasional night.

Rattling jewelry snapped his head from the purple carpet and towards the billowing gown of Senator Padme Amidala. Time had not been kind to her; Padme's skin looked more pale, her eyes held dark circles under them, and the kind expressions she once gave away were replaced by a neutral one he couldn't call familiar. No, her mind and body were weighed down by the burdens of work as well as the absence of their mutual friend.

Obi-Wan stood up to greet her, but Padme waved the gesture off. "Don't be so formal please, not right now. It's not what either of us need and there's too much of it in my day." She sat down across from him then leaned further back into the cushions around her. For a moment Obi-Wan allowed his eyes to trail down her ornate green dress until they focused in on her stomach and for just a moment he thought it looked enlarged. Quickly, Padme fixed her dress so that the bulge he thought he'd noticed was gone.

"How have you been doing, Padme? It's been some time since I last saw you."

She snorted which was so unlike her thus further worrying the Jedi. Brown eyes held onto him, but her head fell back onto the couch to use as a pillow. Her voice sounded extremely bitter, "terrible seems too light of a word. The Senate is becoming more dysfunctional by the day as each time Chancellor Palpatine requests time or power they give it to him. Moreover, they refuse to speak of anything other than the war and that makes doing anything so much more difficult. Every day I wonder when I'm going to be brought into the Chancellor for a warning on my impending scandal, which stresses me to no end. Then, to make days nearly unbearable, my feet and back pain me more than I can describe."

"And…have you thought about, Anakin?"

"Every day" she whispered. Padme's brown eyes fell to her body holding a heavy sorrow in their depths. Her expression changed from irritation to agony and he could relate. At least she hadn't been the final straw that finally sent the man they loved in different ways away. "Initially, I thought it was better for the both of us. We lived a lie that had begun to tear us apart at the seams until we became nearly unable to live separately or together. After Clovis my brain decided that he had become a man that I couldn't be married to and for the first few days I justified my actions however I could. Once that was over…my heart began to win battles that my brain couldn't. What makes it so much worse is that I understand where his heart was and when I placed myself in his position…" she couldn't finish her statement as her voice began to break.

A recognizable sense of self-chastisement filled the Jedi when the memories of that terrible night came to him. His body held firm but his mind sent a flood of emotions running throughout his veins: depression, ache, longing, loneliness. Each feeling became stronger than its predecessor when Obi-Wan recalled the lost look in Anakin's eyes when he walked out of the room. How he regretted that so.

"I've never told anyone" she started as she bit back her tears, "but when he slept next to me it felt like nothing would ever harm me. There hasn't been a time where I felt so safe. When he came back we would simply lay next to one another to find ourselves and the love that had been gone for each mission. Every time he held my hand in his own I forgot about _everything_ else in my life except for him because nothing else was that important. At times my heart told me to simply quit so we could start a new life together, one where we would be forever happy. Where we could – could" Padme began to choke on her words and stifled a cry, "…start a family."

Elegance and formality were thrown to the breeze when the heartbroken woman buried her face in her hands to hide her tears. Obi-Wan watched in empathy as her shoulders shook with each sob that came from the young woman's body. Through her hands he could hear her reprimand herself, "I'm such an idiot! I loved him, I still love him, and I pushed him off the edge. Every morning he isn't there is another crack in my soul then knowing he isn't going to return makes me hate myself for what I did. If – if I could just hold him one more time to confess myself and beg for forgiveness I would be so much happier. Just seeing him one more time would change my days."

"He…came to the Jedi Temple" he said and she looked at him with despair. Before she could believe that he hadn't gone to see her he explained, "it wasn't truly him. We aren't sure how he managed it, but Anakin had found a way to project his image to speak with Master Yoda only." Knowing that his former student wanted nothing to do with him still sent grief rippling through his body. Swallowing back the forlorn emotions he continued, "he's turning himself in for questioning and eventually a trial by jury." Obi-Wan purposefully kept the part about the bounty hunter and girl out of the story, her fragile state of mind would not bear that news well at all.

"But" she said as her crying continued to skew her makeup, "he'll be convicted in a heartbeat. Nobody will dare pardon him, not after the rumors of his attack on the Hutts have been confirmed. Anakin could be…"

Obi-Wan stood up from his seat on the couch to take her hands in his own. He locked his stare into her own as he made them both a promise, "it won't come to that. If it means forsaking the Jedi Order then I shall do it without hesitation. Anakin will not die when he returns, not while there is a breath in my body." Before he could say more the bump he noticed earlier made an appearance again, this time much more noticeably. Reaching into the field of life signatures around him Obi-Wan felt himself, Padme, and…a detectable presence within the Senator's womb. "A family" he said recalling her words from a moment ago.

Her hands quaked and Padme swallowed nervously. When his eyes widened her voice came quietly to him, "I'm pregnant." Now more than previously tears began to fall as the last walls of resistance began to crumble beneath the weight of the truth. "He doesn't even know, he may never know. Obi-Wan, Anakin is going to be a Father."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not sure who, but someone called me on Padme and Anakin's marriage being official to the law. I didn't know that, so I apologize and hope I didn't sound arrogant when I wrote that I thought it wasn't official. My b!**

Anakin willingly entered his holding cell onboard the Republic cruiser that lay in hyperspace over the planet whose Winter never ended. His shuttle ride from the surface had been silent as neither Yoda or the clones had felt like speak to him, Anakin hoped that the Grand Master had been thinking about what he'd been told. The journey from the shuttle hadn't been very eventful either since he had been placed in binders then led to his room without the escort of the Jedi. Perhaps the green creature believed him to be secured, how wrong such a statement was.

"We'll take your binders now, sir" spoke Commander Gree. Anakin nodded then held out his hands that were freed at once. How easy it would be to crush each of the twelve clones around him then fight his way to the hangar bay. He doubted there would be a mark on his body if he tried that. With his wrists free of the metal cuffs he rubbed the sore skin then looked at the green armored clone when he was addressed, "escape isn't possible and we were told to warn you against trying it. Your meals will be brought to you throughout the day until we return to Coruscant. Until then just behave and this will all be painless."

Anakin nodded then looked into his small cell. "You'll have no problems from me" he responded then walked into the dimly lit room where the door locked firmly behind him. Finding everything adequate the young man sat himself on the cot at the far wall. Anakin removed his boots as well as his soaked outer layers until he had on a simple black shirt and his dark brown pants. Once more he had to wait for his plan to progress, but that did not mean there was nothing left to do. On the contrary he had something in mind to keep him occupied until the arrival to his more permanent residence.

His cot had been much more comfortable than the rocky plateau on his planet and certainly better than Ilum. It took no time at all for him to settle into his meditative stance where he began to stabilize his breathing. Having a lack of emotion made things surprisingly difficult in contrast to what he had been taught at the temple. Each time he had meditated in the past few months it had been driven by his strong emotions, but without the strong anger or anxiousness hanging over his head he had trouble finding what to focus on.

Hera was lonely, she had bawled when he left. In a matter of weeks she had lost her birth parents as well as the man who had chosen to adopt her. Guilt began to flow through Anakin, because of his inability to keep his enemies away she was left without a parent – Bo may have sufficed as a guardian, but not a Mother. She needed him and he was able to speak to her, he _had_ to.

Using the guilt as his fuel Anakin began to feel the Force come to him, he needed it to. Anakin searched the plains of the energy field for the other end of the bond he had formed with his daughter. Deep in his mental imagery he saw the different strings that connected him to those he had bonded with, skimming over those that meant little to him until he came upon the one he had created himself. The bond was stronger than most he had known due to the intense emotions that had flowed through it over the months it had been around. Anakin touched upon the connection and felt incredible loneliness that tore away any sense of contentment.

He couldn't wait or prolong talking to her any longer. This was too much for her and it had to end now. "Hera" he said when he embraced the connection to his daughter, "can you hear me?" Anakin felt her surprise ripple through their connection quickly followed by joy that made him smile.

"Papa? I can hear you, but I can't see you! Where are you?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm in your head. The Force allowed me to form a connection between us, so now I'll be able to speak with you even though we're so far apart. I'm so sorry that I didn't try this before, I needed to become stronger to reach out this far."

"That's okay" she told him though her voice was quiet and he knew it was anything but.

Anakin choked on his guilt and hated himself for leaving. "No it's not okay, Hera. I can feel that you're lonely and that you're upset. Please tell me what's bothering you. Is Bo still around?"

"Always. Bo never lets me out of her sight anytime we go anywhere she tells me it's to protect me, which I understand. It's just…it's not the same without you. I draw pictures of us, build the places we go to, but it isn't the same." Then, in a voice so low he almost thought it was his guilty conscience he heard "I thought you forgot about us."

"I could _never_ forget about you. Whenever I wake up and go to bed I always wonder how you are, where you've been, and what you're doing. You're one of the three main reasons I'm doing this, it's all to keep you safe. There is no place I'd rather be than with you and building your cities or teaching you. None of those are good excuses, and I won't forgive myself for making you feel this way, but I promise you that I'll talk to you every single night. I expect to hear about your days and what you're up to next. My lack of contact with you has nothing to do with not wanting to see you, that's the truth. No one in the universe means more to me than you." Anakin poured all of his honesty into each word in the hopes that she would understand. He didn't deserve any forgiveness nor did he want it. The only motive he was to make sure she was not alone and that he did love her more than anything.

Hera's hopefulness trickled over the bond when she asked, "every night?"

"Every single one" he assured her. Though his chest began to constrict Anakin fought off the torturous feelings that came with the hard truth. She didn't need to know what he had been feeling, she was far too pure to be tainted by his grief. "Any detail you want to tell me about I'll be happy to hear. Maybe I'll try to teach you things as well if you wanted. I'm going to make up for that lost time, I swear to you."

Moments turned to seconds and Anakin's heart began to throb. What if she didn't want that, what if she told him that she had been so hurt by his actions that he couldn't be around anymore. Anakin wouldn't push her for an answer, but he had to hear her say that his proposition would be acceptable for the time being. Maybe he could burn through his energy and project himself to see her, that would definitely help. If only he could find a way to hold her hand or read to her. He would do _anything_ to make her pain stop.

"Okay, Papa. I would like that."

Words had never pleased him more than they had in that specific moment. Relief washed over him like water from a shower. To him, he needed to earn forgiveness for that unacceptable neglect, but Hera was willing to give him a chance. He knew what it felt like to be forgotten, to feel unloved, and that would not be how he treated Hera. Not ever again.

"What would you like to tell me, my daughter? How have things been with Bo?" he asked hoping to find anything she had done that was pleasant. Inside he begged that Hera simply hadn't been on her own in the two months since he had left.

Hera took a moment then said to him through their connection, "well, we've gone on a lot of missions to smuggle things. Most of the time they're banned on the planets we visit, but I've got to see so many different places. We've been to Onderon, a city in the clouds, some planet that's all plains with some rock formations that jut out of the grass, and another one called Garel I think. I enjoy going to see these different places all the time, it gives me a chance to pick one to live on when you come back."

Anakin certainly didn't enjoy the fact that the girl had been to places stuffed with scum, but he definitely didn't blame her for loving to travel. Her imagination must be running wild with all of the people and places she's been too, a fact that did cheer him up. "That's something we have in common. When I was your age I always wanted to travel to every star system in the galaxy. Every day my Mom would take me outside to look at them before she made me go to sleep. When I got older and served with the Jedi I got to see some of them in my travels."

"Which one was your favorite?" she asked with piqued interest.

Answering that question was so easy. No planet in the world could compare to the one he loved most. However, when he thought about it lately it brought with it deep seated self-consciousness and self-doubt. Its beauty reminded him of what he lost and of his biggest failure to date.

"Papa?"

"Out of all my travels my favorite planet is Naboo" he told her as he thought about the memories that were associated with the breathtaking lands. Padme had began to give in to her love to him there, it was where he had first tasted love on her lips. He had been so frivolous back then and he blindly jumped into a relationship he was not ready for. How foolish and naïve he was to think that bliss would last. Only a few short years later that would be taken from him along with any chance of feeling that way again.

Hera asked him warily "can you tell me about it?"

He berated himself instantaneously, she must have felt his depression because he didn't close his end of the bond when he thought about those things. "Of course I will, it wouldn't make much sense to tell you about it without describing it." Anakin swallowed his dull ache then pictured the planet in his mind, "there are countless lakes there of the deepest blue surrounded by yellow sand beaches and steeply sloped mountains that dot the landscape. Theed, the capital, has these rich, colorful palaces and buildings that line brick streets. Some people use their speeders to weave their way through the streets while others simply walk along the road towards their chosen markets or business. Unless they're attacked they never choose to go to battle. It's simply beautiful."

"I think I would like to visit there with you and my…brother and sister."

That gave Anakin an idea and a way to test his power. His Master had taught him abilities of illusion which he had never used before, at least in the way of feeding images to another without touch. "Would you like to see it right now?" he asked his daughter.

Fragments of confusion were sensed and he felt Hera's confusion, "how can we do that?" Anakin never told her but decided to show her what he meant. Using his memories for a starting point he began to connect his mind to hers through the bond. In the blink of an eye he could see the familiar shapes and landmarks of the planet he wanted to call his home, judging by the pure sense of awe he could feel from Hera she could see it as well.

Rather than narrating the landscape still to her Anakin simply welcomed the joy that he could feel from her. Her happiness felt like it was his own, but there was more to it. Not only did he sense her pure emotion, he felt his own euphoria as well. Unlike hers, his didn't come from the land that they could see, instead it came from Hera himself. To feel her go from such a despairing place to one full of bliss gave him more pleasure than anything he'd felt previous. For a long time he simply sat there to bask in it.

"Papa" she called to him after a lost amount of time, "Bo is telling me that I have to go to bed now, but I don't want to. Can I tell her that I'm with you?"

The attention and want to be with him from her made his day greater than any previous. He had never felt such pure affection nor had he returned it with such fervor. However, this time had to end it so he could savor it the next day. Anakin sighed, but couldn't wipe the blissful grin from his lips, "you have to listen to Bo. Like I told you, I'll speak with you again tomorrow and all of the days that follow. I'll even find more memories to show you if you'd like. Is that alright?"

"I suppose so" she told him disappointedly, "though talking with you made me happier."

"That makes me more glad than you can know. Sweet dreams, Hera."

"Sweet dreams, Papa. I love you."

Anakin had never before felt the truth behind his three word response, "I love you too, my daughter."

. . .

 _Sixty-four days after Anakin's disappearance._

The two-day journey from Ilum had been full of meditation, thinking, and speaking to Hera about anything they could think of. Last night's conversation had been full of his stories about the planets he'd been on as well as the battles he'd participated there. Anakin made sure to keep out specific details about the slavers, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan, he didn't think she needed to know about any of that nor did he want to talk about it. The girl soaked up every single detail that he did give her to the point where she told him that she would try to dream about being on missions with him. Feelings of solitude from their first conversation were forgotten completely, and he made sure that Hera could only focus on her gleeful experience.

However, his own time alone had come to an end. Anakin felt the ship dock and he sensed the billions of lifeforms who occupied the planet. He took the remaining time to finish his breakfast in peace while reminiscing about his time away. Days were going to be much more difficult without his freedom, he also had no doubt that the Jedi would try to hinder his ability to connect with the Force. He had to tell himself that these restrictions were necessary to reach the inevitable goal of killing the Sith Master.

Clone troopers stepped into his room alongside Master Yoda who held an impassive look on his ancient features. They didn't have to say anything to him. Anakin stood from his position from his bed, wiped the hair from his eyes, ran the napkin over his mouth and beard, then stepped forward in front of his captors. One of the clones held out a set of binders that Anakin allowed him to place on his wrists. The Force dulled around him, yet he could steel feel it coursing through his veins. A smirk formed behind his beard, the Jedi had vastly underestimated him.

"Force inhibiting binders these are, able to feel its power you will not."

They were so arrogant! They knew he had been training to achieve his maximum potential, perhaps Jedi weren't capable of understanding how powerful he truly was. "I understand, Master Yoda. If this brings you comfort then it shall be done. Shall we proceed?"

Yoda merely grunted in affirmance then turned around to lead the group off of the ship. Walking around a Republic cruiser was something he had done as a General, so the scenery would not overcome the fact that he was powerful enough to overcome Force-inhibiting handcuffs. They had been used to dampen any one being's connection to the energy field, he had seen it work countless times during his Jedi training. According to his instructors they were potent enough to leave council members powerless, yet to Anakin it felt like a minor inconvenience. Such abilities would leave him able to do so much _more_ and he became excited at the prospect of it.

Morning sun pounded down upon his slightly pale skin, but Anakin paid it no mind at all. His Mandalorian-masked Master had taught him enough to reach close to his potential, however the most astounding thing was he still had much to learn. Powers were out there in the air begging to be uncovered. They called to him, beckoning like a beacon to a ship that passed by. Controlling himself wasn't possible, and he was sure that Yoda knew that he was excited. Anakin couldn't bring himself to care about it, the prospect of becoming stronger just made the opinion of the Grand Master nearly useless to him. Nearly.

Only when the sunlight fell behind a familiar building did Anakin find himself under control. "I'm not being placed in the prison?"

"No. Too dangerous you are, kept at the Temple, under close surveillance you will be. Trust you we do not."

Truth be told, he had expected this and it gave him ample opportunity to spread the true nature of the Force to all who would listen. There would be those who were skeptical of the Jedi's current ways as well as those who would be susceptible to his preaching. Anakin's plans hadn't been planned any better, it was all coming into place before his very eyes. For once, things began to work tremendously in his favor.

He stepped off of the transport that had taken them from the Republic's capital ship and into the hangar bay that he had spent countless hours inside. Unlike those days it currently held Jedi who spared him looks of animosity or fear, the latter of which Anakin understood. In the past he may have felt insecure about those looks, but now he simply brushed them off. He had done nothing wrong and they just didn't comprehend the bigger picture of things.

Familiar faces passed him by when he was escorted to his cell by the clones. The hallways were filled with Jedi who wanted to see their fallen 'Chosen One' in the flesh. Surely they hadn't expected a longhaired, long bearded man with a serene demeanor. Perhaps they expected him to be sedated or dragged along the carpets of the Temple trashing and kicking his limbs wildly while he spouted off about the power of the Dark Side. Anakin very well could have done that, in a way he almost wished he had just to see their reactions.

Yoda led them around one final dead-end corridor that had one door at the very end. Lining the walls were the temple guards as well as two Jedi whom he recognized, and for the first time the Jedi did something he hadn't expected. He walked closer to the two Jedi curiously and still flanked by Commander Gree as well as the seven other troopers they believed necessary.

"Master Yoda" Luminara Unduli said with a bow and her padawan followed suit. Anakin simply watched the council member's soft-spoken student with keen eyes. When they brought her out of her own confinement he didn't know, but it was only proof of their arrogance. Barriss Offee couldn't have seen the light or error of her ways, not after what she had done. The right side of his lip curled as he saw the benefit of having her as a guard.

Luminara turned to face him with dissatisfaction – apparently, they would all see him as a disappointment. "Perhaps training you was a mistake on our part, Skywalker. It seems that you were too old to see through the danger of acting on your emotions."

"You say that like it's terrible, Master Luminara. However, it seems I'm not the only one who has done so but am simply beyond redemption to the Jedi" Anakin replied tersely while sparing a glance at Barriss who avoided his glare. Yes, he could sense her guilt, that would serve her well.

"Those implications have little bearing on the situation. During your incarceration you will be visited often by councilmembers and your defense team only. Whomever is guarding you shall bring you each meal, but otherwise you will have no contact" the woman said with authority that she thought she held over him.

Holding his chin high Anakin walked to the door that opened for him, but before he stepped into the room he turned to face the minute green creature who brought him back to this hellish world. "I look forward to speaking with you again, Master Yoda. We still have plenty more to share and debate."


	19. Chapter 19

**I think it was Catherine10 who didn't want me to make Anakin a god, and to that I wholly agree. He won't be way overpowered or invincible since that's boring and makes everything much less interesting. The reason he could go through the binders was simply to talk to Hera, that's all – though I'll use his abilities to make things more interesting. There's no way he'll tear through people like tissue paper especially anyone like Yoda, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, or the 'legendary characters' since that doesn't seem right to me. Spiel over, but I appreciate the criticism and honesty!**

 _Sixty-five days after Anakin's disappearance_

The Jedi Temple's occupants had gone to sleep for the most part, the only exceptions that he could feel were the fresh guards outside his door. Their presences were unrecognizable to him, but one of them must have been young and uncertain about their post. Anakin could feel the padawan's worries about what to do should their prisoner try to escape, and the possibility of failure. In his head Anakin had only thought about telling the student that no one could hold him there unless he wanted them too, however that didn't seem like much comfort so he kept that part to himself.

He picked at his dinner that had been handed to him through his door by one of the guards. Growing up in this building had him despising the dull tasting sustenance that they gave their members, but when compared to what he had on his island the food may have been a delicacy. Apart from savoring the taste of his dinner there truly wasn't much else to do in his small, cramped cell. He'd been so focused on speaking to Hera before she went to bed that he had forgot to ask for a novel or a notepad at least. Surely, they wouldn't be that cruel to him to deny the simplest distraction.

The only option that seemed available to him was to sleep and that wasn't the most attractive thing. He'd been there for nearly a day with no progress other than finding doubt in one Jedi. Anakin set his silverware on the tray then pushed the table away from his cot, that doubt could be fostered, and he would make good on it.

Making himself comfortable in the physical realm let him quickly transition into the world beyond. A black abyss much like space filled his sight along with the auras of those who were in his immediate surroundings. Each presence was unique like the person to whom they belonged. Anakin had become fascinated by that realm, that world so similar to the one all inhabited, but the one that only a select few could access. It was a place where a being truly in tune with the Force would be able to see all beings' emotions and dreams. However only a select few could manipulate those things, with his training Anakin had become one of them.

He sought through the many auras around him like they were books in a library. There were some that he felt drawn to like moth to flame, but he forced himself to focus on finding Barriss Offee. She still had doubts about the ways of the Jedi, she had questions that were unanswered, both of which were justified and exploitable. Uncertainty was not easy to find within the ranks, so finding one who questioned the strict teachings that had been learned from birth had to be taken advantage of. The only problem with that would be the lack of trust she had in Anakin Skywalker.

Barriss may have been full of doubt, but there were traces of loyalty to the Jedi which would have her wondering about his motives in the best of cases. She wasn't naïve by any means leaving out any chance of simply persuading her with discourse no matter how logical he may be. No, she had to hear it from another source that was unknown to her, one that could still play off of her inquiries about being on the right side of things. Luckily, Anakin could still be that person only in a different form.

When he found her silhouette in the Force Anakin found her dreaming about something unknown to him. The dream had been pleasant enough as it elicited calming emotions for her with no traces of the internal uncertainty he felt when he first walked past Barriss. At one time he would have held no hesitation in harming the woman; after what she had done to his padawan he would have relished the chance to cause her pain like Ahsoka had felt. Yet, he had quickly realized that she saw the truth before he ever did. An ordinary padawan had become extraordinary by seeing the arrogance and complacency that eventually led to the downfall of the Jedi Order. Her means may have been questionable and she hadn't taken responsibility for her act, but Barriss did what she thought was right. For that, he would show mercy.

Anakin's own manifestation closed in on hers like water around rocks. Tendrils of his aura seeped into her own like tree roots in fertile soil then he watched all of her imagery fade into black just as he wished. Both Barriss and Anakin could feel one another though he had masked himself at once in order to avoid recognition. Stars began to shine through the otherwise empty black space they found themselves in.

"Who's there? I can feel you" she announced to him. Anakin began to form his conjuration when Barriss could be seen standing on a silver-white disk that floated in the darkness.

The first sign he gave her of himself was the heavy breathing that followed him around in a life he wasn't going to live. Her unease leaked through her mental shields as the breathing was then complimented by the sound of his boots moving across nonexistent floor until he reached his own silver-white disk only a few feet from hers. Through his lenses he watched Barriss' eyes widen in unconcealed fear as she looked up and down his black armored body, the only form he could think of that would still be his own while also different.

"What _are_ you?"

Breathing filled a break in the one-sided conversation until his deep voice echoed in the empty space he had created for this conversation, "I am many things, but most important for you to know is that I am real. You can feel that you are conscious and you can tell that I am not of your mind. For the sake of this meeting however, you may think of me as the seaker of truth."

Barriss looked around the area around them taking note of the starlight that illuminated their respective placements. The confusion and trepidation only increased as she realized that this was a situation she had no control over. "How are you here controlling my mind?"

"I cannot control you like a puppet, Barriss. The Force is with you and while there is much of that reserve that's untapped I am not powerful enough to seize that control from you. Merely, this world is one that I have established to speak to you."

"Was it not possible to do so in the flesh?"

In a way it was, but Anakin didn't give that option much weight. "No, it was not." Not if he wanted a result.

He watched her swallow her shaken nerves then regain the discipline that was more befitting of Jedi. The image of the frightened woman was gone, replaced by a much more placid one. "Who are you? I don't believe we've met, but you sound like you know me."

"I know much about you, Barriss Offee. As for me, you can call me Vader" he replied in the voice that many had known in another lifetime.

"Vader" she said tasting the name upon her lips. He watched her mull over the few pieces of information he had given her and as expected Barriss allowed her mind to think critically of everything around her. "What exactly is the message you wish to send to me?"

"It is not a message, but a question that you must have already answered to yourself. Enlighten me, Barriss, why did you return to the Jedi Order?"

To anyone who failed to be observant they would have missed the split-second look of unease that crossed her tattooed face. "I never left the Jedi Order, I always held firm to the beliefs that they upheld."

"But they did not? The way you phrased that statement makes me believe that you do not think they are upholding the platforms they once did."

"That is not of your concern, Vader. I doubt that you would have much interaction with the Jedi to assume what they did or did not do" she stated in a near scolding manner. Her eyes locked onto his black mask with fierceness, yet behind that façade stood a woman who felt vulnerable and exposed at his words.

"That's where you're wrong" he corrected her, "I was raised by the Jedi long ago from birth like you. They taught me about ideals that they cared so much about, ideals such as peace and compassion. For a time, we only fought against those who looked to end those ideas, but in the end it turned out that our worst enemy was ourselves. It was one of the reasons I left."

He expected a rebuttal to come his way, but it did not. Cosmic sounds and his suit's respirator hung over them along with the words he wanted to fester in her brain. The Jedi did lose their way and it played a large role in his departure from that life, they simply weren't the final straw. As a slave he idolized them, as a teenager he wished to be one of the greatest to ever don the title of 'master', in that moment he had fully accepted the fact that he had given up on them. Codes, mentality, traditions, all of it meant nothing anymore. They didn't train people, they trained mindless beings to blindly serve too many ambitions with no clear end goal. That's what he had figured out in the cave.

What was the goal of the Jedi? Did they wish to preserve the Republic and its failing institutions? Maybe they wished to kill the Sith or the Dark Side of the Force. He'd heard them say that they only lived to serve the will of the energy that gave them their powers, but when would they know that? That brought Anakin to his own conclusion, if they did live to serve the Force then why not study all its aspects and open themselves up to all of it rather than the part they're comfortable understanding? There was more and they knew it, yet they chose to stay in their council room debating feeble choices when there was more to the great enigma of the Force to be learned.

In that case he was lightyears ahead of them. In a way, he was finally a master.

"I'll ask once more, Barriss" Anakin said gently so she wouldn't cave in on herself mentally, "why did you return to the Jedi Order? Were you blind to the fact that they had never changed at all or did you conform to their new principles that you initially rejected?"

"I.." she stammered and her eyes blinked slowly over what he had given her to think about. Plainly, she just didn't know how to answer that question. Whatever rehabilitation they had put her through or that she had claimed hadn't removed the root of the problem. Any true Jedi would have flat out denied his inferring, they would have turned the questions back on him or even demanded he leave them. Barriss did none of that. Instead, she attempted only once to turn the conversation back on him with lackluster results. Now, Anakin had her where he wanted her and the seeds of doubt were beginning to be watered,

Darth Vader's voice echoed across the void while the young woman searched herself. "think about the answer to that. An answer is not necessary at this moment; however, I shall return frequently until you can tell me why you came back. I must tell you that there is nothing wrong with rejecting dying principles that no longer hold true. Releasing yourself from those chains can be liberating in more ways than you understand."

Barriss' blue eyes halted their slow movements to focus on the dark lenses that he hid behind. Debate ravaged in her mind, Anakin could see it clearly. She had questions for him that he would happily answer, but the battle between the curious side of her and the Jedi side were at arms. As if it was a graph in front of him Anakin could nearly see the skepticism rising within her all due to carefully placed inquiries. He didn't make her see what he saw nor did he tell her what she should think; Anakin simply had her question her own reasoning to build off of the conflict within.

"Ask" he told her in the hopes of supporting the curious half of her. "There is nothing wrong with asking. It's a natural reaction when faced with great mystery and I'm rather surprised that you haven't done more of it. All of my answers will be answered in honest."

Conflict that once halted in stalemate became lopsided in the face of Anakin's subtle prodding. Barriss' eyebrows scrunched together, she licked her lips slowly then asked, "are they wrong?"

The overwhelming ambiguity of her question had him respond, "are the Jedi wrong?"

"Y – yes."

"About more than you can understand at this point. This council is not the first to be satisfied with their place in the galaxy, but they were indeed the last ones who could stop a cataclysm that will bring the Republic to shambles. By not being aggressive and seeking out the source of the Force's imbalance they have allowed the Sith to become nearly unstoppable. For far too long have they been complacent with their place and now they find themselves contradicting their pledge of peace by fighting in a war that was meant to destroy them. When change was needed they rejected it stubbornly as they thought they were in the right. Yes, they are wrong, Barriss."

"How can you be so certain of that?"

Anakin struck gold. "This will be hard to understand, but as I told you, I will be honest with you. After leaving the Order's constraining ways I found myself exploring the galaxy where I found a new teacher who showed me truth. My tutor showed me things in much the same manner as I come to you now, and in those visions he allowed me to see the terrible path this galaxy is on. The Jedi Order becomes extinct, the Republic is reorganized into a tyrannical dictatorship with a Sith Lord as the Emperor, and billions die needlessly. Ask yourself, if the Jedi were truly as all-seeing as they claim would this have ever happened?"

"No" Barris said with her voice quaking in disbelief. Again, her eyes darted away form his mask to slowly focus on the stars around them. "That's not possible. They may be stubborn, but they couldn't be so blind."

"Allow me to show you just how blind they are." Anakin closed his eyes so he could focus on the memory that his own teacher had shown him months ago. Stars and black skies around them began to fade into a world of color. Dark reds formed at their feet, browns and purples created their walls, then finally white lights of speeders flashed by the exposed window of the office of the Supreme Chancellor.

"What is this?" Barriss asked anxiously while her head spun on her neck as she took in the new environment.

He stood right next to her with his arms folded over his chest. This was a day where the name 'Vader' was forged and the day the galaxy would be plunged into a darkness that would take twenty-three years to cleanse. Oh how he _despised_ this memory, but it was necessary to show her. Only one change had been made to it, Anakin himself was left out of the vision and replaced with a cloaked figure whose face they could not see.

From behind the lenses Anakin watched in vile distaste as Palpatine placed his black cloak over his shoulders. Pure, unmolested dark energy came over the pair as they watched the scene before them unfold. Like Barriss, he had once been overcome by the suffocating sense of sadistic malevolence that came with the cloak being placed over the Sith Lord's shoulders, but he had grown accustomed to it after living it so many times.

"Because the council did not trust you my young apprentice I believe you were the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with all the senators" the scarred, deformed gray face with golden eyes said to the apprentice who followed close behind.

"I agree, the council's next move will be against the senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friend, is now an enemy of the Republic."

"I understand, my master."

"We must move quickly" Palpatine said hastily, "the Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple, we will catch them off balance. Do what must be done…do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough in the Dark Side."

"What is this?" she repeated although Anakin did not answer her, he was once again caught up in the moment that had ruined everything for him.

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" the disguised figure of Anakin asked Palpatine.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with" Palpatine replied as he sat in his lush black-silver seat. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple go to the Mustafar system, wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and we shall have peace."

"No, this isn't possible. This is a lie!" Barriss cried out then turned to face him with anger on her face. Anakin barely registered her protests when he watched Palpatine remove a communication unit from his desk. Knowing what was coming Anakin braced for the onslaught of morose waves that would shake the Force in the coming moments. He heard the devastating words leave Palpatine's lips and even after preparing himself for the wave of death Anakin still was nearly drawn to his knees like he had been the first time he heard it. Barriss on the other hand had never known what was about to happen, the loss of life elicited a cry from her lips then dragged her to the floor of the office where she curled into a fetal position.

As quick as the images had come Anakin sent them away until they returned to the abyss of stars and black vastness. His breathing had become labored in the wake of Order 66, but his companion didn't recover like he had. Barriss lay on her white-silver disk clutching her heart while sweating profusely. Each breath sounded like it pained her, and maybe it had. Anakin looked at her with empathy as well as sympathy, unlike the real thing she made it out of the order alive.

"What you have felt" he told her kneeling beside her crumpled form, "was the extinction of the Jedi. Order 66 was issued by the Emperor, a Sith Lord who took control of the Republic and transformed it into a dictatorship. His apprentice destroyed the temple with all of its occupants inside, but across the galaxy the Jedi were killed with few survivors. Luminara Unduli was captured during this order, but you died. I want you to think about how that happened, about who enabled such terror to take place. The order that we both wished to join would have stopped that, but the one we both see today has failed to halt that progress. The day for Order 66 and the fall of the Republic is approaching, but there is one last hope."

Anakin stood as Barriss pushed herself up to her hands and knees though she still continued to sweat and pant. When she vomited from the intense emotions that course through her body he didn't blame her. That world may not have been real though it certainly felt like it. Her blue eyes glanced up to him and in them he found such loss that it may have rivaled his own only months prior.

"Rest now, Barriss. We will meet again soon, however think about this deeply. I have held this on my mind every day since I learned the horrendous truth. You asked me if the Jedi were wrong, I hope you ask yourself that."

Anakin's conjuration faded and his consciousness was pulled back to his own body like a stretched elastic. He hadn't planned on doing so much so soon, but it was necessary to put them both through that. The bed felt welcome after feeling an inundation of pure death. He craved innocence and life after those memories that affected him greatly. Restraint normally kept him in check, yet this time he chose to indulge himself. Hoping to forget that feeling of death he submerged himself in the Force once more then let the emotions of his daughter wash over him as he adjusted her dream to a temporary paradise.


	20. Chapter 20

**Things are going to pick up a bit now. Days will go by quicker to get to the trial and the good parts in my opinion. I do wish that I developed the reasons why Anakin just kinda went off on Jabba and the slavers, but in my head it he did it for an outlet. When we get angry sometimes we lash out harshly, so losing the woman he loved did that to him in my eyes. Like I said, I think I didn't develop that or how the 'divorce' affected him, but I'll try my best to do that now. Will they end up together? Who knows! Makes it interesting. These should also be a bit longer now since some people want more to read.**

 _Sixty-six days after Anakin's disappearance_

Anakin had been completely asleep in his bunk dreaming about much more pleasant things than Order 66. All that he needed to reach that state were a few hours basking in the light of his daughter. He had manipulated her dreams to take her to far away places full of beautiful pastures that carried wild animals and vast oceans where sea creatures broke the surface to say hello. It wasn't that she had been having nightmares, but he needed to feel her happiness to take him away from the dark place that he had been in with Barriss Offee. Fiddling with her dreams had taken the rest of his energy from him, so he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep that had been uninterrupted until the door to his room opened.

"Skywalker, your defense and breakfast has arrived" Luminara said to him.

He let loose a groan then tightened his pillow over his head like a stubborn child. Sleep was much more enticing than any conversation with whoever his lawyer was for the trial. Whatever they were going to charge him with he be labeled 'guilty' anyway, so what was the point of it all? Anakin was tempted to tell the person off when he heard her voice.

"Thank you, Master Unduli. I'll knock when I'm ready" Padme told the Jedi with a light bow. Her ex-husband lay still, paralyzed out of a deep desire to not speak or see her. After so long simply hearing her voice sent shivers up his spine, but not for the same reasons it used to. He was glad he faced away from the doorway so she wouldn't see him clench his eyes shut in the hopes of pushing away the night that tore him apart. Anakin should have thought about this moment more often, he should have prepared himself, but he allowed it to slip away in favor of his training and time with Hera. For all his training he was powerless in her presence.

"I still must warn you, Senator Amidala that he is incredibly dangerous. There are other ways that you can work out his defense without being here."

"I know, thank you" Padme replied courtly. It had been so much work to become his lawyer in his impending trial. The Jedi were steadfast in trying to keep her from protecting or seeing him, but she would have none of it. Padme had gone to the Chancellor for his support on the matter and when he gave it to her wholeheartedly she marched into the meeting with the Jedi Council to let them know the matter was decided. No one would stop her from making things right. After months of lonely, grief-stricken nights where she prayed of seeing him again Padme had her chance.

Two days of preparing herself for this meeting had done nothing to settle her nerves. She clung to the datapads in her arms tight to keep her hands from visibly shaking like her knees were doing. Her throat felt dry and she couldn't form the words she had practiced over every meal, before bed, and when she woke up. It was how she felt when they had first pressed their lips together or when he had asked her to marry him, but now it was for all the wrong reasons. Padme was afraid of what she may say or what could go wrong in the moments and days that were bound to follow that one.

Her palms began to sweat as she stood in the doorway that Luminara had finally closed to give them privacy. While he slept Padme took in his shaggy, unkempt look: long messy light brown hair, tattered tunics, much more muscular build, and even though he faced the cream-colored wall Padme saw his beard that he never had before. The Senator took a step forward to the sleeping man desperately wanting to see his face, to brush the hair from his eyes, but her hands ignored her brain's wants. Instead, she just stood feet away from him looking over his body.

What should she say to begin? Saying his name alone seemed far too inadequate for the tension that held over them, but so did saying anything relating to how truly regretful she felt. That night months ago had Anakin committing acts that he never would have done otherwise, and she knew that it was out of the pain he felt. Night after night Padme thought about that, gradually understanding why he was so protective of her and why he did what he did. Anakin had no mother, no padawan, and then he lost her when he needed someone to love. Yes, his possessiveness had been suffocating at times, however he didn't know any better though he could have learned. There were many people to blame for this tragedy and she played a large role in it.

Not knowing what else to do Padme just watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. He was peaceful in his sleep, probably forgetting about the drama of the real world for as long as he could. Waking him felt wrong, but she had to. They had to talk about how to secure his innocence…so he can come home to her. She bit her lower lip then secured the datapads in her left arm so she could place her right hand on his shoulder.

Months of wanting to feel him left her speechless. Warmth from his body seeped through his tattered tunic and into her palm. An act that was so natural to her also felt completely alien. They were _separated_ , no longer husband and wife. Padme felt her lip begin to tremble, because despite what she had said to him that night so long ago she still loved him just as much as the day she married him. Being there in a situation that wouldn't allow him to hold her or tell her how much he loved her felt wrong. It was _all_ wrong.

Padme's mouth moved before she had time to think about what she was going to say, "Ani, are you awake?"

Anakin's body tensed, and he felt Padme take her hand away leaving him with regretful want. He couldn't think of anyone whose voice sounded sweeter than hers. Teasing words tickled his ears, placing tender kisses on his brain practically begging him to face her again. Sensing her touch on his shoulder had him at war with himself, one side wanting him to kneel in front of Padme to plead for forgiveness while the other needed her to hurt like he did. Anger began to boil inside of him for not planning on seeing her.

Even though she felt his body move he told her a simple, "yes."

"They…we brought you breakfast if you're hungry."

Eating was the very last thing he wanted to do at that moment. Anakin could think of numerous things he'd rather do than talk to her or see her. Resolve that had been building up for months would crumble if he didn't prepare himself. On repetition he reminded himself that Padme pushed him away, she didn't want to be with him anymore. Anakin wasn't even worthy to be married to her, he nearly killed a man purely out of jealousy then acted on his pain by murdering all that moved inside of Jabba's palace. Padme didn't want or deserve that and he wasn't willing to hear otherwise.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh" she said awkwardly and hated how her response was so simple. Padme looked around then found an extra stool which was the only other furniture besides Anakin's bed. With her head low she sat in the corner of the room further away from him than she liked. Heavy heartbeats passed before she spoke, "are you ready to begin forming your defense?"

"Don't bother. You know as well as I that no matter what I say I'll be found guilty."

"Anakin, you can't mean that" she admonished.

"What am I being charged of?"

An unsteady breath escaped his ex-wife's lips while she read off the list of things the Republic wanted to condemn him of, "endangerment of the welfare of the Republic, desertion from the Grand Army of the Republic, and attempted murder."

"I didn't try to kill Aayla Secura" he said matter-of-factly.

Padme's eyes snapped up from her datapad and nearly yelled, " _that's_ what you have to say? If you're guilty you're going to be sentenced to death, Anakin! Does that not matter to you?"

Plenty of responses crossed his mind, but only one of them would have the effect he wanted on her. Padme had to go until he figured out a way to deal with her presence. Having her in there with him had his mind going to places he couldn't have it going. The conflict inside of him had no result, half wanting her to stay as the other half needed her to leave him be. She was a constant reminder of what he lost, what he would lose once again if he had her there with him, and of the constant failures that plagued the life he lived before.

Anakin felt the same pain and self-deprecation that clung to him from when he left Coruscant. He finally sat up and whirled around to face Padme who stared at him with surprise. In the Force he could feel her own emotions holding her hostage: regret, sadness, anger, hurt, and _love_ , the last of which sent him over the edge. Even though his own heart placed his mind in a vice and he was hurting Anakin hid the emotions behind a calm exterior. As his blue eyes bore into Padme's mahogany ones he said, "no, it doesn't. Part of me died when you pushed away my love and all that remains is an empty exterior."

Tears started to show in her eyes and she clutched the device in her hands, "Anakin, I – I'm – "

"Sorry?" he finished for her. His own vision started to blur, but he tried to fight it back with every ounce of strength he had. "You only spoke the truth. We weren't meant to be married and it tore us apart. Your career meant far too much to you and I can't control my emotions, that isn't a combination that will work."

"I was wrong, so, so wrong" Padme told him shaking her head. "My priorities weren't made clear and I should have told you then what I will tell you now – "

"Don't, Padme. I don't want to hear it. Was this your plan, to become my lawyer just to tell me that you feel bad about what happened?"

He felt his own resolve start to waiver when she lifted her head and the tears flowed freely down her soft skin. To keep himself from moving to her side Anakin looked away to the carpeted floor, choosing to focus on his inadequacy and the pain. He didn't know what to do and for the first time since he left Coruscant the young man felt lost.

In a voice so broken she replied, "no, I did it to protect you like I should have. Anakin, I made a mistake, and I want to talk about it. Talking to me will help your case, it can help us figure this out. I don't just feel bad, I die every night I go to bed alone knowing how much I hurt you. Please, just this once, talk to me."

Both fists clenched painfully tight as Anakin began to cry silently. The emotions were going to bottle up without any way to use them; they were going to fester in his brain until he snapped. Even if he wanted to speak to her Anakin was far too confused and conflicted to do so. The threat to her in those moments was real, she had to go before he hurt her…and the babies he could now feel through the Force.

Padme stood from her seat, dropping the datapads to the floor. Cautiously she approached the shaken man she yearned for, but he held a hand out to her before she could touch his face. One more step would have been all it took for him to become putty in her hands, it had to stop. "Stay away" he said to her out of warning, but not in a dangerous tone. "You have to stop this and leave. This isn't a conversation I'm ready for, not now. It's all so much to take in and I don't know how to feel at all. You may have won the battle to represent me, but that doesn't make things right. As of now…as of now there _is_ no us, you made that clear."

"I was wrong!" she pleaded while wiping her eyes. "I love you, Anakin. You have to know, you have to see that. I need all of you, please talk to me. Tell me what you want, tell me anything. I'm breaking without you!"

Sobs broke free from the twenty-two-year-old and indecision racked his brain. The walls started to close in on him, but they seemed to be distancing themselves simultaneously. His legs felt like they were going to drag him to the floor even though he was still sitting on the top of his bed. It was too much, everything felt debilitating. Anakin buried his head into his hands while his shoulders shook with his cries. "Please" he begged, "please go. Please, this can't happen right now. _Please_."

"W – when c-can I come see you?" Padme asked behind her hand while standing on her numb, heavy legs.

Anakin's fingernails clawed into his forehead to feel physical discomfort rather than the emotional turmoil burning inside; that was the only thing to keep him grounded. He couldn't decide how to answer her, telling her the next day seemed just as wrong as telling her to never return. Both choices felt untrue and didn't fit how he felt. Rather than give her an answer he laid back on the bed, turning to face the wall with his eyes closed.

He heard her gather her things then walk towards the door, the steps sounding horrific and relieving all at once. Padme's sniffs and poorly silenced whimpers did nothing to help him relax, but the words she left him with made him feel like dying, "I'll give you s – some time. The first court date is in a couple weeks, m – maybe I…I'll come back before then to talk about the case only. I want to see you again even if it's to tell me how you feel or don't feel. It's been too long without you, and now that you're here…my hope is that you'll give me a chance to talk to you. This was too much too fast, you didn't deserve that. Maybe being your lawyer was foolish, but if this meeting was all I get then in a lot of ways it was worth it."

A knock on the door brought the distraught Senator face to face with the Jedi tasked with guarding Anakin, however before Luminara closed him off from the outside world he heard a whisper that would have been lost in the weakest of breezes, "I love you."

Whether or not anyone could hear him he didn't care, so he let out a yell full of what he felt, one powerful enough to seep through the moderate soundproofing of the room. Since it was the only object in the room the stool where Padme sat was crushed with the Force until all that was left from its existence were small splinters.

Anakin was so caught up in himself that he never heard Padme falling to the floor outside of his door, weeping in depression.

. . .

 _Midnight, sixty-seven days after Anakin's disappearance_

"Papa, what's wrong? You feel sad."

After destroying the stool in his room Anakin never moved. The encounter with Padme had him reeling for anything to get his mind away from it. Seeing her cry then beg to hear him say more had him wallowing. He thought that by sending her away from him the confusing thoughts would leave with her, but they were his companion in the room. Minute by minute they taunted him, keeping his mind off of thinking how to deal with her and more focused on how much they were both hurting. It wasn't until he realized that night had fallen that he remembered the one who remedied all of his problems.

"I'm okay, Hera" he told her through the connection. "Today was a hard day that's all."

"Was it because of the Jedi?"

"Not this time, though I have a feeling that they'll be irritating me soon. Someone else who I didn't expect visited me today, and it didn't go well."

"Oh" she took a moment before saying soft, "was she mean to you?"

"Actually, I think I was mean to her. While she was here my brain couldn't think of what to say to her, so I said things that I probably shouldn't have. It's a really confusing situation that may be too hard to explain."

Hera paused for a moment and through their bond Anakin felt her think of a question, but hesitated slightly. "You mean Luke and Leia's Mom, don't you?"

The feelings he had been dealing with all day dulled albeit slightly. Anakin realized that he now had a chance to talk about what bothered him rather than keep it bottled inside like when he had been a Jedi. Children weren't always the greatest listeners as they weren't old enough to comprehend the maturity of adult problems, however she wasn't just any child. She had nearly been a slave, had seen her family kidnapped by slavers then clung to their bodies while laying in filth. Hera had grown up far too quick, but she was still a person to talk to and trust. Talking may even help him find answers that he'd been unable to find on his own.

Deciding that he would talk about it with her he admitted, "you're far too smart, but yes, it was Padme. She's offered to defend me in my upcoming trial and came to see me today to talk about that as well as apologizing for hurting me the way she did. After that I wasn't sure what to do and I asked her to leave. Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I was too harsh on her and acted poorly."

"I don't think so, Papa. To me it sounds like she didn't appreciate you very much when you were together. What made her want to break up?"

A rush of shame showered upon him, but he wanted to talk about this. Lying to Hera wasn't a choice, if they were going to talk then she had to know. "an old boyfriend of hers offered to work for the Republic, but he was a known traitor who cared only for his own well-being. The man had tried to poison her before, yet she didn't care since it was for the good of the galaxy. I warned her against trusting him, but she wouldn't listen to me, so when I went to talk to her about working with him I saw them…nearly kiss" he explained and he sensed a spike of anger from his daughter. "Seeing that sent me over the edge and I hurt him badly."

Anakin relived that memory while his daughter digested the information. Back then he had no control over himself or his emotions, and he still had to work hard to keep his anger in check. Having Padme there with him tested him in ways he wouldn't have been able to handle a year or so before. Training under his tutor had at the very least kept him strong enough to resist her heartfelt pleas.

"What's the most important thing to you?" Hera asked Anakin.

"My children, I told you that I'm pretty sure. You, Leia, and Luke are what drive me, give me strength. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you three."

"Right! Because you love us more than anything. You turned yourself in to your enemies to keep me safe, and you became more powerful to protect all three of us from bad guys. That's what people should do for the ones they love; be willing to give up everything or do anything for them, but Padme didn't even listen to you when the guy she worked with was obviously up to no good. Her duty to the Republic motivated her to make choices that you didn't take, but you served it just like she did and put her first. I…don't think you were her priority though she obviously was yours. Only now, after not appreciating you, did she apologize. That doesn't sound right to me."

"No" he said feeling the weight of her words hitting him hard, "I guess it doesn't."

Sensing his despondent feelings, she quickly added, "I don't mean to make you feel worse, Papa."

"You didn't, Hera. In fact, you made a lot of sense and have given me plenty to think about for the next few days. Maybe she just can't love me in the ways I want."

"Maybe" she agreed, "but that doesn't mean there isn't someone who can't. You may have already met her, and she could be just as tough as you. A hint of orange, good looking, ties to act stoic."

Despite the thoughts going through his head Anakin laughed and Hera's own happiness radiated through the bond because of it. "You wouldn't be hinting at Bo-Katan, would you?"

"Maybe…"

"Who knows what the Force has in store?"

"I won't interfere, but all I'm saying is that she would be a good choice. Padme could change and maybe she deserves another chance, I dunno, I mean I'm only nine."

"The smartest ten-year-old in the galaxy, but we'll see. There's no reason to rush into that right now when there's so much else to focus on. Tomorrow night I'll be visiting a possible apprentice" he told her conspiratorially.

"Like someone you'll teach in the Force? That can't be possible since you're locked up."

Her intelligence never failed to astound him. "Anything is possible through the Force, Hera. After all, I'm talking to you from halfway across the galaxy using it aren't?"

"Oh, right. Who are you trying to train?"

"Her name is Barriss Offee, she's troubled and confused because of the ways of the Jedi. We used to be peacekeepers before the Clone War, but then we became soldiers which she saw as a betrayal to our old ways. Unfortunately, Barriss attacked the Jedi Temple because of that change in idea then blamed it on my closest friend. She's disillusioned and I think that I can easily sway her to see the true nature of the Force like me."

"But how will you two leave? It's not like you can just walk out of the prison, take a ship, and come find us."

"Leave that to me, my daughter. Once my primary mission has been achieved then that's what we'll do. After that I think we'll try to find a place to settle down for good."

Hera's excitement inundated their connection, giving him his second smile of the day. He had a feeling that telling her about that idea would make her happy, Anakin just didn't think it would nearly cause him to stumble out of his cot. "You mean we'll have our own life like normal beings?"

Anakin laughed to himself. "Normal is a relative term. I hope to find us a place that will allow us to do good in the galaxy or at least for the planet that welcomes us. There I can train Barriss and the other Force-sensitives who believe in me and you'll be able to be sedentary, maybe even go to school where you can make new friends."

"That's so exciting!" Hera said then he felt her mood change to one touched with loneliness. The connection fell silent filling him with worry and concern at the sudden reversal.

"Hera, what is it?"

A hushed voice rippled across the bond, "I wish we could do that now. I miss you."

"I miss you more than you know. Soon we'll be together again and I'll never allow us to be apart. You've been so strong already, I need you to do that for just a little longer, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. Can I tell you about my day?"

"I would love that" Anakin replied and he listened with rapt attention as she described her training with his lightsaber with Bo. Parental concern coursed through him while Hera spoke about figuring out how to turn the weapon on, however she described the small maneuvers that the Mandalorian taught her and pride combined with that concern. Memories of that day faded out as he lost himself in his daughter's day.

. . .

 _Coruscant, sixty-nine days after Anakin's disappearance_

The prospect of falling asleep terrified her. For the past four days she had been thinking about nothing except the vision from Vader. Meditation saved her from collapsing from exhaustion, but tonight sleep called to her like a spurned lover. Barriss had tried to avoid thinking about the daunting, ominous looking man, yet found out quickly that wasn't possible. From breakfast through her sleepless nights his image hung over her along with the message he brought her, the message that wouldn't leave her alone.

His words were honest and Barriss felt the truth in the vision that he showed her. Order 66 did happen in some far-off reality, it killed all of the Jedi with few exceptions, and there was a Sith Lord in control of the Republic. Neither fact could be ignored, but what truly had her not acting like herself was that the Jedi hadn't foreseen this. All of their infinite wisdom didn't save the Republic nor could it save themselves. Four days of thinking brought her to the conclusion that the Jedi were indeed wrong, but that didn't mean speaking again with Vader was going to be easy.

She couldn't understand how he _knew_ those things or how he was able to show her. No Jedi knew those powers, at least not the ones that she knew of. Asking Luminara about such powers rewarded her with strange looks that made Barriss regret asking immediately. Her master shot her a worried glance with a healthy amount of suspicion mixed into it, and it served as a reminder that she may have been welcomed back into the Jedi, however her reputation was not pure. There were days she questioned whether she had made the right choice coming back into the ranks though never as much as the past four days.

Taking part in the conversation with the enigmatic man known as Vader brought out very un-Jedi-like emotions in her. For the first time in Barriss' life she didn't put her trust in the Jedi or the Force, she didn't find peace in the energy that gave her unique abilities, and there wasn't any way to settle the nerves in her body. Moreover, the young woman was afraid of seeing him again in the promising chance that he had more ground-breaking revelations. As if the situation wasn't complicated enough, Barriss felt very curious about him.

Curiosity could be dangerous if not controlled and was possibly more deadly than other feelings. Curiosity led to interest and interest could hinder rational thought for even the most cautious of beings. That was what the Jedi had made her believe from the youngest of ages. However, their one meeting already had plenty of merit that had her wanting more; want strong enough to have the disgruntled Jedi ignore the warnings from her masters.

Turning to her master Barriss spoke, "master, may I take my leave?"

Luminara turned slightly to face her student with judging eyes that made Barriss feel uncomfortable at best. There were few moments in her day that gave the young woman privacy because they did not trust her - not that the Miralan could blame them – making escort necessary in the eyes of the Jedi. She woke up to knocking on her door where she would be followed around by Master Unduli all day then escorted back to the dual apartment they shared. They never outright said that they didn't trust her or required her to have someone around at all times, but the Jedi-turned-terrorist knew what it was and that it wasn't about to change.

"It is quite late" Luminara said with a sigh, "perhaps we should retire for the evening. A good rest will keep us alert in the odd chance that Skywalker does try to act out."

As the Jedi master spoke to the temple guards Barriss turned to look at the door which separated her from the fallen Jedi hero. She hadn't thought much about Skywalker after their brief exchange when he arrived, but it didn't quell her wondering mind during that moment. They had told her that he had endured an emotional breakdown after his attachments were severed. Even though the briefing given to her and Luminara didn't say who the attachment was Barriss knew that Ahsoka was part of it. The duo of Skywalker and Ahsoka were far too close earning disapproving stares from the Jedi because of it. Day after day Barriss saw them training or being around one another, and when they weren't Ahsoka would speak about Skywalker far too fondly. Losing that relationship must have started his turn to the dark side.

It also hurt Barriss to know she framed her friend and was a cause to the 'Chosen One's' turn.

"Padawan?"

Snapping out of her ruminations Barriss turned away from the door then fell into step behind the older woman as they walked down the hallways of the temple. "Sorry for my mental absence."

"You seem to be somewhere else lately, would you care to share?"

Of course, she would like to keep the thoughts about Vader to herself. Telling Luminara about a man visiting her in order to feed off of her uncertainties would result in a life much worse than the one she currently had. To keep that from happening she spoke a half-truth, "I'm still trying to find my place, master. It's difficult, but that's not unexpected."

"A great opportunity has been placed before you, Barriss. There are very few cases in history where a Jedi has been allowed to return to the order after taking action against it. We believe that you're ready to rehabilitate within the ranks and still have the potential to achieve greatness despite the setback we've all suffered. Challenges like this require resiliency that you have. It will be your great trial before becoming the knight you were always meant to be. Do not take it for granted as there are those who will not have that chance."

"Like Skywalker?" Barriss asked. She spared a look to Luminara who kept her focus forward and rounded a corner that brought them to the hallway where their room sat.

They approached the door then before heading inside the younger woman heard strongly, "yes, like Skywalker."

"Master" Barriss said catching the attention of her master who turned to face her after walking into their dimly lit quarters. "Why is he so dangerous? I know about his forbidden attachments, but is there more than that?"

Luminara exhaled heavily, staring at her student with a serious expression that unnerved Barriss. Again, she wondered if that was not a question to ask, being on thin ice should have quelled her incessant inquiries, yet she continued asking.

"He has betrayed the Jedi without remorse; that is enough reason for us to label him as dangerous. Get some rest now, my padawan."

The dismissal was obvious and the curious woman bowed to her teacher before proceeding to prepare herself for sleep. As she went through her routine Barriss found herself anticipating a meeting with Vader. Uneasiness in her stomach was contrasted by the deep interest in the figure from her brain. There was much to learn from the man and he felt like a vast well of knowledge from which she could learn. He wasn't clearly trustworthy _yet_ , but the Jedi wanted to see what he offered. She rushed through the rest of her routine in the hope of falling asleep.

Time passed by without meaning as she laid on her bed in the lightless room. She waited and waited for the quick transition to come, but it was evasive. In spite of her eyes feeling heavy they wouldn't close so she could visit the spacious realm that Vader brought her to. As she tossed and turned on her mattress Barriss became frustrated at herself. Fear had gotten the best of her the past couple days, now that curiosity won out it seemed that her mind wouldn't allow her to see him. Desperation soon followed that caused her to send messages into the Force in the hopes that he would hear her.

Barriss' eyelids became heavy and as if by suggestion she found herself becoming comfortable. Before she knew it she had finally succumbed though the young woman didn't realize that her message had been heard thus a mental suggestion brought her into the world she had been desperate to see. Stars shined brightly, a silver disk formed beneath her, and like before she waited for the inevitable breathing of the man.

"You called for me?" his baritone voice echoed across the endless plane.

Searching for his silhouette was fruitless and she called back, "I did, but why can I not see you?"

Momentarily, she heard the familiar respirator and the echo of his boots across a non-existent floor. Seeing him again made her question the motives behind summoning him. Yes, Barriss was interested in what he had to tell her, but there were ways he could be a threat. Like the Sith or the Jedi he could want her as a tool. Then again, what more was she than just that? There was never a point where the Mirilan had ever exercised free will except for murdering citizens, so perhaps it was better to be a tool than a loose cannon.

"Does this make you more comfortable?" he asked as he knelt on his own silver-white platform some feet away from her.

"Not completely, but it does help."

Vader waited a moment before stated, "you still do not trust me."

"Not completely" she repeated confidently. "There's much I don't know about you, and I don't believe that I should simply because you show me visions of a possible future. I did sense the truth in those visions, but that isn't enough to completely sway me. If there is one thing I can say for certain it's that you have my attention."

"That is…wise" he complimented her and she felt rewarded in an odd way; whether it was for her outspokenness or wisdom Barriss couldn't say however, praise like that did felt good. "On this occasion it would be best for you to question me in order to gain one another's trust."

"I will accept that though whether or not we will trust each other is another matter. My first question is about why you chose to come to me. There are others that are losing faith in the Jedi and there are plenty of others who are more powerful than I, so why me?"

"Power is relative and there are others who may be more powerful in the dark or light, but there is only one being who can use both, in that case you don't know how powerful you truly are. While unlocking that part of you was attractive it was because you saw what none others had and that was the downfall of the Jedi. You put the pieces together before any others could, that is the main factor that draws me to you."

"Anyone could have done that" she responded.

"True, but did they?" Vader didn't bother waiting for her to say anything choosing instead to continue speaking, "your loyalty to the real purpose of the Jedi motivated you to see things that no one else saw. Barriss Offee, you are remarkably unique to see what many great Jedi have looked passed or ignored. The whole picture hadn't been seen, but you still chose correctly in moving against their ways because you were angry with them for betraying their peacekeeping ways."

"Angry?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes. Anger, love, joy, all emotions are the answer to unlocking the mysteries of the Force. Without realizing what you were doing you took your first step to seeing the greater picture. Using your feelings does not make you inherently evil or good, what matters is what we fight for."

"And what is it that you fight for, Vader?"

Through the silence of the space-plane Barriss heard a sentimental laugh that didn't fit the ominous figure in the suit. Vader's mask tilted to face her and she heard him say, "my family."

" _Family?_ But you said that you were a Jedi."

"Not an orthodox one. It didn't take me long to become dissuaded with the strict code that was enforced upon me, so I chose hidden happiness over stifling servitude."

Stunned was the closest word she could think of to describe herself in that moment. Family meant blood and marriage relatives to normal beings, but to Jedi it simply meant other Jedi. Growing up in the order prevented her from knowing her birth parents as well as taking away the opportunity to have her own child one day. Though the same restrictions were placed on him, yet he didn't care in the slightest. Happiness was his choice, she wondered what that felt like.

"You seem unsettled" Vader noted.

"Well, yes, of course. Family can be dangerous!" Barriss exclaimed.

"Potentially, but that's uncommon. Remember, it is not how you fight it's what you choose to fight for" he corrected her. "If anything happened to my daughters or son then I would not hesitate to make that perpetrator pay for those transgressions. In a way, that can be threatening to my sanity or my rational thought, but that same love for them gives me strength and keeps me honest. Strength is only good to me if it allows me to keep them safe otherwise there's no use for it. Family limits ambitions, but also keeps it firm unlike the Sith who look for vast amounts of power or the Jedi who currently have no end goal aside from 'balance'."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand that. The logic makes sense, but the rest of it does not."

Vader's heavy breathing filled the air around them during his pause. "May I show you what I mean? It is better shown than described."

"I – I don't know if that's such a good idea" Barriss stammered. Memories of the last vision still haunted her, another one didn't sound enticing in the slightest.

Sensing her hesitations he hoped to ease her fear, "this will not be a vision of death or loss. I simply want to show you what motivates me in the hope that you may find that something similar motivates you. At the very least it could open your mind to such a wonderful feeling or allow you to label the feeling that felt alien. You can trust me."

 _Trust_ , wasn't that what he wanted out of this situation? He sounded earnest in his offer and once again she felt eager to see what he could show her. Already, Vader challenged the beliefs that had been implanted in her mind from a young child. So far, each time he questioned or told her one of his own opinions it had Barriss wondering if what she knew was correct. It was unsettling yet at the same time it felt refreshing leaving her wanting more. Slowly, she nodded then braced herself for the oncoming vision.

Unexpectedly, Barriss saw him lean stride over to her causing her to take a slight step backwards. She did her best to settle the oncoming anxiety then found herself hearing him say, "don't push that away, embrace it. Don't deny what makes you human, it won't do you any good."

Soft leather touched her forehead and that anxiety soon became accompanied by the most wonderful sensations she had ever felt. Warmth radiated through her body making every inch of her skin tingle pleasantly. Her heart began to beat faster and the hands that were folded over one another quaked from the butterflies in the depths of her stomach. A smile crept upon her lips, one she couldn't remove even if Barriss wanted to – which she didn't at all. Barriss wanted to care for a person that wasn't known to her at the moment, but when she tried to think about them the young woman felt giddy. Sweat formed in her palms and her brain didn't process anything other than what Vader wanted her to feel. All too suddenly it was gone leaving her needing more.

Her blue eyes opened to see the man in black standing back from her, however the shaking, sweating, and quickened heartbeat remained. It felt cruel to take the rest of the feeling away from her leaving just a shell where it had been. Barriss tried to ask for more, but found herself breathless and all she could say was, "that was beautiful."

"That's part of what drives me" Vader responded instantaneously. "What I gave you was not familial love, but what one would feel for another person. It's the emotion that had me feel invincible in times of war and it was the very thing that I fought for. Now, I'll leave you with this, what do you want to fight for? Next time we meet I hope to find the answer to that and my original question."

Too desperately she asked in succession, "will you return when I call again? Am I fit to be your apprentice?"

Stars faded to black, the disks dissolved beneath her, and true sleep beckoned to her. Although the young woman was disappointed how fast the conversation ended she heard him say, "I may return depending on the time of day. For your second inquiry, I believe that you are on the right path."

That night, Barriss found herself not caring about the Jedi or their teachings. In their place was the incredible, awe-inspiring feeling that Vader had shown her.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coruscant, seventy-two days after Anakin's disappearance_

Anakin Skywalker ate his breakfast feeling content. Six days after Padmé had seen him he finally seemed to forge a plan to deal with the her; treat her professionally until the time came to do anything more. After all, there wasn't much they could do with one another in his current state, so why bother? While he was incarcerated Anakin would work with her in every way possible to make the trial go by quickly, but when the opportunity to strike presented itself he was going to take it. What happened to their relationship after that he couldn't begin to guess.

He pushed the hair from his eyes as he read the story on the datapad that the Jedi had given him first thing that morning. Originally, he huffed then made his displeasure known to Luminara. A book wasn't going to keep him occupied for very long, but the Miralan simply told him that current events were to be kept from him until his possible release. Just after the Jedi master handed him the datapad he caught a glimpse of Barriss who had been eyeing him curiously. Anakin offered an inquisitive glance of his own, however nothing more came of it since the door slid shut.

The book's first chapter just began to get interesting when his mind pulled him away. Blue eyes looked through his light brown hair straight towards the door. He expected visitors that day since they had been absent since Padmé left him. However, this presence wasn't her. It was the Chancellor coming to visit.

Luminara and her padawan appeared behind the sliding door once more. Placing down his fork and clearing his hair from his eyes he gave them his undivided attention despite knowing exactly why they interrupted his breakfast.

"Skywalker, the Chancellor has come to see you."

"Thank you, Master Unduli" he replied casually and without any bite. He then watched as the two women parted ways to show a smiling Chancellor Palpatine. Reaction caused Anakin's fists to clench and he hid them beneath the tray that held his food. Feet from his position on the bed stood the man who he was going to kill. Palpatine spoke to the Jedi guards, however he heard none of it. His emotions were starting to take control.

Impulse told him to attack at once before the Sith Lord could fight back. The guards wouldn't have time to react if Anakin snapped the man's neck with the Force. Afterwards he could fight his way out of the temple then escape to another planet where he could lay low. Luke and Leia would be spared just as he hoped. Nobody was going to be aware of Palpatine's true identity, yet he cold live with it. All he needed was a single moment.

Anakin's train of thought had been broken when he heard the old man speak in a genial tone, "oh my boy, it's so good to see you safe. When the Jedi told me about your disappearance I feared the worst."

Now wasn't the time to attack. Anakin could play his part a little longer if it meant that the galaxy was going to know the truth behind the Chancellor. When that was revealed then he could exploit the loss of faith in the order to his heart's content. He just needed patience.

"Thank you for your kind words, Chancellor. I just wish that I didn't have to return."

"Oh, why is that? I was under the impression that you lived to serve the Republic and the Jedi Order?" Palpatine questioned with well masked concern.

"I suppose that I did in a way. Things just ended up changing in the end."

"Because of what happened with Padmé" the elder man stated. He noticed Anakin's shoulders tense then strode over the chair the Jedi gave him to replace the one that 'mysteriously broke'. "Yes, the Jedi told me about that. No one else knows I assure you, however I'm surprised that you had such a secretive life. Had I known then I would have offered to help you both however possible."

Grinding his teeth made lashing out at the man harder, but only barely. Anakin knew the type of help the Chancellor offered and there was going to be a time in the near future where he'd offer it again. He may not have been on the best terms with Padmé, but he was not about to let Palpatine touch her. After all, she still carried his children and wasn't sure about where they stood.

He faked a smile to hide his anger. "You are capable of great things, Your Excellency. The support you continuously offer me make this whole ordeal much easier."

"I'm afraid it's only going to be harder from here on out, my old friend" Palpatine said sighing. "Your arraignment is in two days from now and with the charges levied against you…it's not going to be easy to form a solid defense. The evidence for the prosecution is overwhelming. But, I assure you that I will do anything to help you in this case."

"Don't do too much, Chancellor, I don't want anyone thinking you're one of the corrupt ones" he said laughing lightly. It had been a purposeful comment that he hoped would bring out a hint of the man's hidden intentions.

Palpatine's eyes seemed distant for a moment and his seriousness had a hint of darkness to it. "Unfortunately, the constraints of the Republic keep me from pardoning one of the offenses you've been accused of. I'm sure the Senators may not feel the same as I. No doubt their connections to the Separatists or sympathies with the Jedi will make them deaf to the truth of your situation."

Planting the seeds of doubt. That was always one of the Sith Lord's ways of manipulating the situation to his benefit. At onetime Anakin fell for it, but no longer. Now that he knew the truth such tactics no longer persuaded him. However, he had already chosen to continue his act.

"Surely you don't mean that the Senators of the Republic have secret ties with the Separatists."

"I wish it were so, but we can't afford to be that naïve my young friend. There are enemies everywhere we turn. Traitors don't always fly the banner of the C.I.S. to announce their presence to us. If only there were a move that could remove such despicable behavior" he said tailing off until his eyes lit up. "Pardon me, my boy. It seems I digress on matters like this. How have the Jedi been treating you?"

Another baited question from the Sith Lord, however Anakin happily obliged in the query to vent his frustrations. "Considering what they think I am? It's not the worst place in the galaxy. They feed me, and I have a story to read finally."

"And they've given you a room without a window. I'm astonished you haven't shown signs of maddening yet; I don't know how long I would last in these conditions." The Chancellor leaned back in his chair then surveyed the room. He clearly wasn't impressed then added, "if I were them I'd be asking you all sorts of questions about your choice to leave. There's a great opportunity at their feet that they're ignoring."

"There's always time to ask" Anakin replied frustratingly. He had been wondering when another Jedi would come speak to him, but their stubbornness apparently had no bounds.

"One of many oversights lately. No matter, soon you'll be welcomed back into their ranks just like Master Offee." A knock on the door signaled the arrival of another visitor and they both looked to the door. Oddly enough, Master Yoda hobbled into the room then moved beside Chancellor Palpatine. The irony of the move was not lost on Anakin.

"Good to see you it is, Chancellor. Apologize for interrupting I do."

"Nonsense, Master Yoda" Palpatine said smiling. "My conversation with Anakin was just about finished. There is business to attend to, but I just hoped to stop by for a few moments to give the boy my support."

"Thank you again, Your Excellency" Anakin added to the conversation. "Your visits are always welcome."

"Anytime, my friend. I shall see you at the arraignment" the Chancellor said with a bow before stepping out of the room.

Once the door closed Anakin let himself relax. He nearly felt frightened that he could have been swayed by such subtle manipulation only months ago. Those words would have fed his displeasure and harsh feelings for the Jedi – not that the feelings weren't there already. It gave credence to the danger Lord Sidious posed to what he cared for.

His hair fell down to his eyes when Anakin leaned forward on his knees. Anakin looked at the Jedi who came to see him then felt relieved both to have Palpatine leave and to show what needed to change. Yoda didn't look as excited as he did, but that was understandable; after this meeting Anakin just hoped that would change.

"Master Yoda thank you for coming. It's been ten days I think" Anakin spoke respectfully.

Yoda hummed and leaned on his walking stick. "Much to do but forget about you I did not."

Those simple words made Anakin's mood lighten. "I appreciate that. I doubt others would let you even if you wanted to. Did you come to ask me questions?"

"If they arise, yes. Come here more to listen I did."

"Thank you for doing so much" Anakin said pushing his hair from his eyes. "Not many are willing to do that for me. Even if you don't see eye to eye with me I still am grateful."

Yoda simply nodded in response and readied himself to listen.

For a minute Anakin thought about how to approach the topic. This was a critical point where he had to provoke the greatest contemporary Jedi's curiosity, and at most he hoped to have the Grand Master questioning his own teachings, but he wasn't naïve enough to believe that was going to happen. At least he could tell Yoda what he figured out.

"I suppose I'll begin with saying that I don't think the Jedi serve the Force now. The Senate and the Chancellor are the ones who come to you with requests or orders rather than listening to the call of the Force. Is that fair to say?"

"Always serve the will of the Force we do. The Republic serves the side of the light as do we. Connected the Force, the light, and the Republic are."

Anakin nodded, "I agree that was how things _were_ , but not how they currently are. The Jedi don't serve the light anymore, at least indirectly they don't. They're merely puppets with their very enemy pulling the strings."

"Speaking about Count Dooku's revelations on Geonosis are you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, and he is _right_. The Sith are in the Senate controlling you all, they pull the strings of the war on both sides waiting to strike. If you don't change soon then it's going to be too late. I don't want to see that."

"Nor do I. Hard to believe this is" Yoda said to Anakin in a voice that give the young man a hint as to whether or not the Grand Master took his words to heart. "Felt nothing have we of this development. Your word is also stained."

"Only because the Council labels it as such" Skywalker replied passionately. "Look past those labels and listen to my words without any preconceived notion of good or evil. They are true and they're meant to keep you from complete destruction. I want to help you, Master Yoda, but I'll only do so if changes are to be made."

"Before we bargain more about this plot I would like to hear" Yoda said seriously.

"It would be best to show you, however I don't think you're ready for me to do so. My words will not be as powerful as the images I can show you." Of course, he could have done so with the binders on, yet that would serve to worsen his position.

"Tell me then if serious enough remove the binders I shall."

Anakin took a long intake of breath and studied Yoda intently. Order 66 was not a light topic for him and speaking then showing what happened would take plenty of energy from him, but it may be the turning point he needs. He nodded slowly, gathering his thoughts as he did so.

"The plot to destroy the Jedi has been in place since the war began. Every clone has an inhibitor chip in their head that keeps them from questioning their orders; we heard about this before from one of my own men, Fives. Unless that chip is removed from their head they're going to follow the eventual order that will have them see the Jedi as the true enemy. There's a reason why there are more bills introduced in the Senate to increase the number of clones in the Grand Army, and it's not to win the war, Master Yoda. The war could be won" he snapped his fingers for emphasis then added, "like that.

"Think about that. What's the only thing keeping the Sith from coming to power? What better way to eliminate that threat than to create an army so large that the Jedi would have no chance? The Sith could lead without worry and not a single Jedi can stop him. That's one of the reasons the war has dragged out for so long.

"The other reason" Anakin added, "is because they're waiting for the right time to strike against the Republic and the order. Their plan isn't ready yet, there's more to be done. Make no mistake though, that could take months or hours, I don't know when it will be. The time to act is now."

Yoda stood there looking at Anakin with appraising eyes. Heavy words hung in the air between them while the ancient green being thought about how to respond. Anakin hoped that his words were to be taken seriously for if they weren't he would have few allies for his new order and the plan at large.

"What is it you suggest then, Young Skywalker?"

"I know who the Sith is. I can defeat him as it's my destiny, one I accept now. That's the easy part, but the hard one is creating change within the Jedi Order. Things are too complacent, and you need to evolve. The code was put in place due to the problems at the time, however those aren't the main problems now. If you can implement changes then we can serve the Force again and preventing these situations in the future" Anakin spoke passionately.

"How is it that you know who the Sith is?" the Grand Master of the order asked suspiciously.

Anakin nearly rolled his eyes at the accusation. "Not because I am one. If I were Sith I would allow this to happen, because we would be enemies. My own master showed me many things and taught me different means of obtaining such knowledge."

"A dark side user was this master? Not Obi-Wan do you speak of."

"He used both sides of the Force, Master Yoda" Anakin admitted knowing that the conversation was about to take a turn. He hoped to avoid this for as long as possible, but now that it came up he would not avoid it. Honesty led to trust and he hoped that in doing so Yoda felt more compelled to listen.

"Impossible that is, Anakin. One commits themselves to one side or another never both."

"I once subscribed to that series of thought, but that is no longer true. You see, it's not how we use the Force, it's what we use it for. That's what the Jedi Order has to learn. So long as we serve just purposes we are on the side of the light. It's the _cause_ that matters, Master Yoda. If we adapted to that line of thinking the Sith never could have risen. We would have felt the change in the Force where we could then act."

Yoda stood still staring at Anakin. He had given far too much away too soon, but his point still felt sound. Nearly everything had been laid on the table with the only exceptions being: the Sith Lord's identity, the power the 'gray' side gave him, and his own ambitions for an order and in politics. Hope held out that Yoda wasn't about to reject the use of emotions, relationships, or his master. A decision wasn't going to come then, but he hoped it came soon to prevent Palpatine's rise.

"Much you've given me to think about" Yoda said keeping his true thoughts inside. "Meditate on this I shall and speak to the council I shall about. Believe this outright I do not, but interesting it is. Very interesting. Be wary, a dangerous path you head down, Young Skywalker. A threat you still are to many different people, changes that does not."

"I understand. Thank you for talking with me today. Shall I hear from you soon, Master Yoda?"

"Perhaps" Yoda said then turned to hobble out of the door. Just as the door whisked open Anakin saw the green being's shoulder perk. The voice of the Jedi master echoed through the room and out into the hall for the guards to hear, "the name of your new master, what is it?"

"His real name is lost to history and he never spoke of it. I ended up just calling him Master Revan as requested" Anakin responded then watched Yoda leave with no other word.

. . .

 _Coruscant, seventy-eight days after Anakin's disappearance_

Obi-Wan Kenobi filed into the Jedi Council's quarters alongside his peers. He had been trying to sleep in his quarters when Yoda's call for a meeting came through. Ever since Anakin had returned rest evaded him just like the opportunity to see his friend. Several times he found himself at the end of the hallway Anakin had been imprisoned in only to have the guards had him leave. The council refused to let Obi-Wan in to talk to him and it kept him awake at night. Padme had wormed her way around the rules, but the Jedi was bound by them.

He rested in his seat to watch the morning sun's rays filter into the room. The days that were passing had been brutal in one way or another. Battles were fought in his absence, Anakin was out of reach, and he felt ostracized within the Jedi. Others spared suspicious glances at the 'Negotiator' wondering if he was next or what part he played in the fall of his former padawan. Truthfully, Obi-Wan felt somewhat depressed.

Holograms of other Jedi appeared in front of him and Obi-Wan broke himself from his thoughts to focus on the present. Soon Masters Windu and Yoda came into room to take their seats at the head of the council as always.

Mace Windu looked at each of the council members in the room before speaking, "let us begin. Master Yoda has called this meeting today to speak on the issue of prisoner Anakin Skywalker and his time in exile."

Obi-Wan leaned forward on his knees at the mention of his friend and turned to Yoda to hear him elaborate.

"Spoke to Skywalker I did. Shared with me his opinions on the Force and knowledge of his time in training. Affect our decision on his trial it might and upon any potential return."

"What type of training, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan questioned quickly.

"Claims to train under Revan he has. Know I do not what type of training it was, but certain I am that it related to both the dark and light sides of the Force."

Collective shock and fear echoed throughout the room including Obi-Wan himself. Legends of the one-time Jedi turned Sith had echoed throughout the temple for millennia, however no one put much faith into such things. There had been little evidence of his existence and what did exist were nothing but rumors of destruction.

The disbelief he felt caused Obi-Wan to protest. "That's not possible. We don't even know if the man existed, and if he did then how could he be alive to train Anakin?"

"He may have learned from old texts or holocrons" Shaak-Ti proposed from across the room. "It's possible that Anakin found one on his travels. Did he say anything about such training?"

"It included training in the dark side! What more is there? Skywalker may adamantly deny he's the Sith apprentice, but he openly claims to use the dark side. He's dangerous" Ki-Adi Mundi responded firmly.

"Of course, he's dangerous. When we had our short duel Skywalker bested me with little effort, however he allowed me to live with little reason to" Aayla Secura said. "Skywalker has always been a sort of wild card, but don't jump to the conclusion that he's unhinged. Why disclose such information if he truly meant to harm us?"

Windu looked to her skeptically and squinted his eyes. "What is it you're trying to say Master Secura?"

"That this changes nothing" the blue twi'lek said confidently. "We had suspicion he used the dark side of the Force, and this simply confirms that. The fact of the matter is that Anakin has not tried to escape nor has he tried to attack us. Talking is his only action and quite frankly we should listen to him to figure more out what he's been doing."

Shaak-Ti nodded from her seat in agreement. "I agree" she began, "Skywalker is certainly dangerous, but he has yet to form any sort of transgression against us. Sentencing him to something more than what he has is a rash action. Until he threatens us or moves to attack a Jedi then nothing should change."

"But it is by his own open admission that he has touched the dark side, and we've seen him use it on those within Jabba's Palace" Plo Koon spoke calmly. "How long is it until he grows tired of using his words? Master Yoda, has he said anything else that can give us an inclination to his state of mind?"

"Yes. Claims to know who the Sith Lord he does and he wishes to eliminate him. Like Count Dooku, believes that the Sith Lord is in the Senate he does. Also, he wishes to reform the code to prevent such oversight by the Jedi."

"That's preposterous" Windu claimed with anger written on his features.

"Does he truly expect us to believe that he knows who this Sith Lord is though he claims he isn't one?" Ki-Adi Mundi said in exasperation. "How is it that he claims to know so much without evidence? Skywalker is taking us for fools if he believes us to think him honest. He expects us to let him take out the Sith master and Dooku in exchange for reforming the code and that is ridiculous. To even think that's possible is lunacy."

"Masters" Obi-Wan responded before any other Jedi could add their opinion. "what more can we do to him? Anakin looks to speak to Master Yoda to the end goal of persuading him to see a different view, that much is obvious. However, why make things worse than they are? He can't go anywhere and he sound content in this situation."

"That's why we must think about making a change" responded Luminara. "It's reasonable to assume that Skywalker is where he wants to be. Whatever his true plan is he's still working toward it as we speak. I understand your care for your former student Obi-Wan, but we must look past our personal feelings and to reason in this matter."

Obi-Wan frowned at the comment and felt his irritation rise. "With all due respect Master Unduli, acting out of fear is a personal feeling and not reasonable. Acting at all in this point makes little sense. He's only told us things we want to know and punishing him for that is going to make him stop saying things at all. How is that helpful?"

The auburn-haired Jedi looked around the room to see looks of apprehension as well as impassive expressions. While they may not have given him explicit support Obi-Wan did feel approval from both Shaak-Ti and Aayla Secura who had spoken in Anakin's defense.

"Acting in self-defense is not necessarily out of emotion or irrational. I think this needs serious consideration."

"I agree, Master Fisto" said Eeth Koth. "We should hear what options we have for Skywalker. If he has touched the dark side and possibly trained under a former Sith Lord then it's only reasonable we take all necessary precautions."

Aayla Secura looked stunned as she shared looks with her colleagues. "There's no evidence for that claim. He does not pose an imminent threat. Masters he let me live when he could have killed me and even ended up listening to my advice".

"Then if we hold a vote you can cast it in that direction. Until then we are going to debate a further course of action" Mace Windu scolded her to the surprise of Obi-Wan, Shaak-Ti, and Aayla herself. "Are there any ideas?"

"What more is there to be done?" Shaak-Ti questioned the council animatedly. "He has no visitations, no entertainment, guards on him at all times, and no windows. What more is there? What could you all possibly want?"

Her words struck Obi-Wan. The Togruta was distancing herself from the actions they were about to take and in doing so Shaak-Ti openly stepped to Anakin's defense. Not intentionally, she allied herself with him and he felt less alone than he had in weeks.

One minute passed, then two. No member of the council spoke for or against Anakin Skywalker's situation. The tension in the air was heavy around them as they all waited for the one master brave enough to break the silence. Whether it was because no one knew what else to do to him or because they didn't wish to speak their minds Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't sure, but he would have been blind not to see the beginning of a rift forming in the council.

"The Chancellor should be informed" Agen Kolar added. "Whether or not there are more restrictions added on he must know the potential danger."

"Master Kolar that will do us no good" Windu added. "The knowledge will not benefit the situation, but it may bring in interference from the politicians and we can't allow them to step in."

More moments passed by until Obi-Wan said, "we've reached an impasse. There's nothing more to be done despite your wanting to do so. Aside from harming Anakin you can't do anything else, and the Jedi certainly won't stoop to that level with no reason to do so. Until his trial begins there's nothing more we can do."

"Actually" Eeth Koth added, "there is. Master Kenobi brings up a good point in Skywalker's trial. The word of the Jedi carries much weight within the courts. Testifying on how large of a threat he is may secure a favorable outcome."

"What?" Obi-Wan responded raising his voice louder than he ever had in front of the Jedi. "A ' _favorable outcome'_? Testify against one of our own in the hopes that he may be removed permanently? Masters this is outrageous!"

"Master Kenobi, you will control yourself" bellowed the dark-skinned Jedi with authority.

"I will do no such thing! You mean to take part in sentencing Anakin to death on theories you have to proof for. This is acting out of emotion, the same thing you chastise Anakin for time after time. There's no other way to take such a statement, and you all know it. The only way to control the threat you all fear is to remove it."

Eeth Koth spoke to defend his stance, "we all know that once the dark side corrupts a Force-user it does so permanently. Hope is lost for Skywalker at this point and if the Sith find a man with his potential then we are all doomed. He outspokenly speaks to change the very foundations of our order and hopes to attack the Sith which could leave an opening for him to take. Is this a risk worth taking? The Jedi pledged themselves to protect the Republic against threats such as this and if we do not ensure Skywalker's fate then we fail to do our most basic duty.

"Skywalker has already proven to have little care for the Republic anymore. His aggressive actions have caused us plenty of trouble as is; the longer we keep him in custody the worse our chance is to prevent another dark side user's rise and more imbalance within the Force. This is what we must do."

"I vote to end debate, is there a second?" Master Windu spoke and quickly gained support from Masters Mundi, Unduli, Koth, and Fisto. "All in favor of offering our testimony to the prosecution in the case of Anakin Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan watched in horror and disgust as Masters: Windu, Mundi, Unduli, Koth, Fisto, and Tin raised their hands. When the opposed raised their hands it was only Obi-Wan, Secura, Shaak-Ti, Stass Allie, and to his surprise Yoda. The decision had been made and Anakin's former master found himself furious at the council as well as fate for not having twelve members to split the vote.

"It is settled then. We shall offer our testimony to the prosecution."

In an audacious move Obi-Wan stood and placed his arms within his sleeves. Blatant disrespect had never been his forte, however could not stand by to allow such a travesty to occur. He glanced at those who took the metaphorical step over the ledge with utter disappointment. "

"I shall offer no such thing. On the contrary, I shall speak on behalf of Anakin at his trial. Today is a dark day for the Jedi Order and one that may mark its downfall. I certainly hope this endeavor fails as the Jedi have certainly lost their way."

He then walked from the room hearing others make the same pledge for Anakin. Yes, there certainly was a rift forming in the Jedi Order.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. I had a lot of homework the past week and college is getting hectic. Hopefully this was worth the wait and thanks again for all the support. I also think I'm supposed to capitalize 'master' only when it's in a name like 'Master Yoda' rather than making a reference like 'the Jedi masters'. If someone knows that answer lemme know. Otherwise until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The reason Anakin kept going to Yoda wasn't a personal choice for me – being set in your ways for years makes it hard to change your opinion let alone set in your ways for hundreds. I did that because the only Jedi Anakin approached in episode III to speak about his nightmares was Yoda. To me, that means there's trust there and respect hence why that was Anakin's choice in this. I didn't add that in the story because I wanted it to be there unlike Hera, Bo, Barriss, Revan etc. That one actually seemed more factually based.**

 _Coruscant, eighty days after Anakin's disappearance_

The door to Anakin's cell slid open and Padmé walked in through the door. He expected her to arrive sooner or later thus preparing himself for their second confrontation. Unlike the first time he wasn't going to lose himself to the ache in his chest, this time Anakin felt collected. Their meeting was to be professional by all means. No apologies would be exchanged or much small talk – there was going to be time for that when he escaped.

He looked into the mirror in front of him and brought the razor blade down his cheek in a calculated swipe. The Jedi allowed a droid to cut his hair earlier that morning which brought the mane he grew out into a tight cut like he'd worn during his years as a padawan-learner. Now Anakin simply had to shave to clean himself up completely.

Padmé watched, composing herself internally. She walked over to the stool in the corner of the box-shaped room then began to take out her data pads. "Good morning, Anakin."

"Good morning, Padmé. How have you been?" he asked her conversationally. It was an awkward start, but necessary. Treating her like an acquaintance rather than a woman who confused him set boundaries.

"I've been working hard on this case" she told him and Anakin heard the exhaustion in her voice. He spared her a look before dabbing the razor into a cup of steaming-hot water then continuing to shave. Padmé read over her device, scanning it thoroughly when she spoke, "your defense should be prepared, we just have to go over several things before the arraignment."

"Very well."

"First, I've built your case around 'emotional distress'. Between the war, Ahsoka, and…us there is plenty available to cause your condition."

"My _condition_?" Anakin questioned irritably.

She exhaled loudly then let the device fall to her lap. "You're upset, everyone is able to see that. Anakin, you abandoned your duties because of your distress and it caused you to do things that you wouldn't have done normally. That's a condition."

He paused then relented. "So be it."

"Second, the prosecution is more than likely going to base their argument on the fact that other Jedi haven't been as affected as you. Master Unduli has lost a padawan, but she didn't leave the order. Others have had attachments, but they didn't let it affect them. To counter this I will bring up that you were raised without the detachment of the Jedi and that your mother taught you differently."

Anakin tensed at the mention of his mother. Through his displeasure of the memory surrounding Shmi he saw the validity of Padmé's argument. "That's very well constructed, you've done good work. Seems as though you've spent plenty of time on this".

"You have no idea. I'm pleased you're alright with this."

"I am." Wiping the rest of the cream and stray hairs from his face Anakin set himself back on his bed. He caught the mahogany brown eyes of Padmé then addressed one of the ideas that came to him in isolation, "what about a plea bargain?"

" _What_?"

"Think about it. This case is very well thought out, you should be commended for

thinking of something so brilliantly, but it isn't going to hold out. In one way or another we're going to lose this case. At least this way we'll spare an assured death sentence, right?"

She looked at him in astonishment and he watched Padmé's fingers clasped the data pad tightly. "Why are you so pessimistic about this? This defense may be the best opportunity you have to live, Anakin."

Anakin spoke to her honestly, "no, a plea bargain is. I know you don't like it, but perhaps we can work out a deal with the prosecution. The defense may be my best chance to be free, however it brings the risk of a death sentence, which we both know they'll look for. I don't want to die."

"I don't either!" she yelled slamming down the device and surprising Anakin. "You have to live and not in a prison. Freedom is what you deserve despite what your moral compass tells you. To take a plea deal is to stomp all over that. I refuse to discuss that with you."

"Okay" Anakin responded. "Okay, I won't talk about it again."

Padmé took in a sharp breath and looked for his honesty in his eyes. Satisfied with what she found the Senator nodded.

"What are the public's feelings on this?" he asked out of interest and hoping to change the topic.

"They're mostly in your favor. Citizens of the Republic see you as their hero. You've sacrificed so much for us and the fact that you wanted a normal life helps. Being persecuted for being just like anyone else will not win the government any favors."

"That's rather interesting" Anakin told her while rubbing his freshly shaved chin. "I think that will work to my advantage."

"Well it certainly could help your case, but that's not going to decide it. Only your defense can do that, Anakin"

If only Padmé knew what he truly meant. There were more important things to deal with than his trial. To Anakin the case was a means to an end, and that end could come if he played his cards right. With the population of the Republic on his side he had the chance to manipulate them just as Palpatine wished to; if he fought the Jedi then they may be on his side, if he turned on the Republic Anakin may be able to count on their support. They saw him as their hero and the hero's cause would be their own.

"Well" the Senator said rising from her seat, "there's more work to be done. I'm needed in the Senate today and on the finance committee specifically. If there's nothing more to speak about I'll come for you tomorrow."

He didn't miss the hopefulness in her voice as she spoke to him. There were plenty of other things to talk about with her including the pregnancy, but there was a time for that. Talking to her stirred something inside of Anakin that he ignored and that made her a distraction. With the ideas formulating in his mind due to the public's support and the court case approaching he needed Padmé to leave no matter how it made him feel.

"That is all" Anakin told her and looked away.

"Oh." Padmé sounded hurt and the evident disappointment made him feel worse. "In that case I will see you tomorrow morning. I hope you have a good rest of your day, Anakin."

Then she was gone.

. . .

Anakin schemed and created ideas in his head the rest of the day. Between his exercises on the floor he made a final mental strategy that he would follow until Coruscant was no longer his prison. Of course, it was very unlikely that the plan would be executed flawlessly, yet it gave him a solid foundation from which to strike. The final revision came when Anakin felt the presence of Chancellor Palpatine close by. He assumed it would be their final meeting if he could manipulate the conversation to his benefit.

The Chancellor's ego was the man's greatest weakness. By playing the victim Anakin knew that the cards would fall into place and the knowledge given to him through his master boosted his confidence. Grievous, Dooku, Palpatine's ability to pull the strings of the C.I.S. all of it had to be called upon to wipe out the final barriers to his order and the safety of his family.

As the doors opened to reveal the incognito Sith Lord he was determined to speed up the process.

"Chancellor Palpatine" Anakin said in mock surprise. "I didn't expect to see you for a time. What brings you by so late?"

A weak smile crept upon Palpatine's lips and the old man moved gingerly towards the stool where Padmé sat earlier that day. "I wanted to see how you were faring, my young friend. It seems you've cleaned up quite well for your arraignment tomorrow."

"Only because the Jedi wanted the public to believe they've been treating me well no doubt" Anakin mumbled bitterly.

"Ah, yes" the Chancellor muttered. "It seems like they've been catching onto public opinion. You wouldn't know, but it's been turning against them rapidly from the war and for imprisoning you."

That actually had been news to him. "They called upon my imprisonment?"

"Indeed. They were the ones who came to me months ago wishing to charge you with a number of things. I think they're making sure to keep you in situations like this; locked up where they don't have to worry about you."

Anakin began to grind his teeth hard because Palpatine's words were true. He felt the honesty in them. Before the Jedi even knew about his power they wanted him 'taken care of'. He voiced his thoughts aloud to the man who no doubt wanted to provoke these harsh feelings. "They're afraid of me."

"More than that, Anakin, they want to ensure your power cannot rival their own."

Looking at Palpatine through suspicious eyes he questioned, "what do you mean?"

"I hoped they wouldn't take such a dramatic step, but their paranoia won't be held back" the Chancellor spoke grimly. "Just this morning they offered their testimony against you during your trial."

" _All_ of them?"

"It was a 'council decision' they told me. I'm unaware of how each master voted, but if it was unanimous I can't say I'd be surprised. They spoke with such conviction and determination this morning that they seemed resolute in casting you out."

A silence hung in the air, but Anakin's mind felt like bursting. The betrayal and decisiveness of their vote solidified their place to him. Currently, the Jedi were incapable of greater things. Whoever voted against him, whoever hoped to testify against him picked their fate. Time was the only thing between them and death.

Palpatine drew in an elongated breath and smiled as if high. "I sense your anger at their actions."

"Can you blame me?" he asked in barely controlled fury. "Because they don't understand me they wish for me to die. I'm a lost cause to them, _I'm_ the traitor even though I do what is right!"

"I know that you do. Anakin, you take on the just causes and have the knowledge to see through the lies of the Jedi. They cast you out the moment you don't fall within their strict, narrow-minded doctrines. What if…there was another way to serve those just causes?"

 _Jackpot_. "Another way?"

"Yes, my friend" Palpatine said gaining a distant look in his eye. "There is another side to the great mystery that you've partially figured out, but have yet to understand completely. I saw the attack on Jabba's Palace. Were those…Jedi mannerisms you used?"

"No" he admitted. "I used the Force to guide me, to bring justice for the slaves whom Jabba enslaved. I touched the dark side, I know that."

Palpatine watched Anakin hang his head then grinned. "Do not feel ashamed of that. Did it not bring you satisfaction? Did it not allow you to kill the foul creature who brought misery to Tatooine? Did it not…bring peace?"

Anakin paused and brought his eyes to look at the Chancellor. Gone was the genial expression, in its place a confident, arrogant smirk that Anakin despised. He still continued to play along. Working uncertainty into his voice he admitted, "it did."

"But the Jedi reject that notion – that the dark side is peaceful. Little do they understand what it allows."

"You know the dark side?"

"How else would I know that it leads to peace? You see, Anakin, there are things that you haven't had the chance to learn yet. The Jedi are unable to see the larger picture, but the dark side of the Force allows me to see such things. Peace is not the way of the Jedi, they're incapable of it. You are the way to reach a long-lasting peace, yet they keep you in a cage. My friend, you are the only one to have taken steps to achieve that goal and have done it with the dark side as your ally."

"What is that you would want from me?"

Palpatine stood off of the stool then sat beside Anakin on the bed. Though the Chancellor looked comforting Anakin knew that hidden behind those kind eyes waited the most sadistic, tormented soul in the galaxy. He suppressed the need to kill the man right there.

"It's not what I want from you. What do you desire _most_?"

"I…wish for stability. The war has to end and the Jedi" he trailed off momentarily to allow his righteous fury to come to the surface then continued, "they must pay for their betrayal. You believe you can give me this?"

"My boy" Sidious said with glowing golden eyes, "I know I can. You've tasted the sweet nectar of true power. Become my apprentice and I can give you what you want."

Anakin paused for dramatic effect. He bowed his head and spoke just like he had when Sidious took him on in his visions. "Then I pledge myself to your teachings, _master_."

"Good" Palpatine replied while holding out the o's. The Sith Lord was pleased beyond words and Anakin felt it. No doubt Palpatine believed that his plans were coming to fruition sooner than previously thought. If only the old man knew the grin Anakin showed was because of how Palpatine played into his hands.

Rising from the bed Palpatine looked down upon Anakin as if letting the younger man know his place. "Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader. Prepare yourself for changes are to come immediately. Tomorrow morning is your arraignment and I shall make plans for you to escape the ordeal during the confusion."

"Confusion, master?"

"Tomorrow there will be an attack by the Separatists on Coruscant. General Grievous will be escorted by Count Dooku and they will attempt to apprehend me; you will not allow this to happen. My apprentice you will save me and kill Dooku to take your rightful place. The galaxy will cry for your exoneration and the Jedi will be seen as the fools they are. From there we take the final steps towards peace in our time."

"I understand, it shall be done" Anakin told him and bowed his head.

Striding towards the door Palpatine spoke one last time, "get rest Lord Vader. Tomorrow your life begins anew and revenge on the Jedi shall begin."

Once he was alone Anakin smiled to himself. His gaze never faltered or changed, he simply glared where his 'master' stood before leaving him alone. Tomorrow his life would begin, but not nearly in the way Palpatine expected. In twenty-four hours Anakin would be free from the cell, from the Jedi, and on the path to his destiny. The new order under his rule, new apprentices, and his family all were only days away. There were only a couple things left for him to do.

. . .

"Barriss."

Her eyes widened as she stood guard at Skywalker's door. The young woman turned her head to her right and saw Luminara standing placidly like always. Guards lined the hallway per usual. Nothing was out of its normal place, but Barriss heard her name called. It almost felt like a breeze tickling her ear.

This time the voice came in a harsh, deep tone. "Barriss"

Luminara turned to face her student and looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, master" Barriss responded quickly. "I simply thought I heard something, but I must have been mistaken."

The older Miralan nodded and resumed her position, looking outwards down the long hall. Now that Barriss had all but sworn herself to Vader she felt paranoid, and at moment it spiked within her. Days had gone by where she acted normal – meditation, studying, sparring, all was usual – though Luminara kept sparing her odd looks that unnerved Barriss. Whether or not her presence felt different she didn't know, but it would be a matter of time until they felt it.

"Barriss, the time has come to act" Vader's voice spoke in her head. "Tomorrow we will leave Coruscant and I will begin your training. Before that, we must speak."

Tapping into the connection that she had previously been unaware of Barriss spoke back, "you're here? We're leaving?"

"Yes. Perhaps now is the time to reveal my identity to you. Things will be easier this way and then we can fully trust each other."

"Reveal your identity?" Barriss queried. "Vader isn't your true name?"  
There was a long pause and she wondered if her master left. Paranoia crept into her veins until his voice returned a few minutes later.

"In another life it was. Now it's a title I don't claim. You may simply call me, Anakin."

It felt as though Barriss fell onto cement after a free fall. Blood poured down her face and the young Jedi felt sick. " _Skywalker?_ How is this possible?"

"You asked me that before, and I told you that with the greater view of the Force anything is possible" he replied in his normal voice further unnerving her. "Nothing has changed except for the fact that you now understand who I am. I _trust_ you, Barriss. This is my only way to prove that for the time being."

"After what I've done? The other week you mentioned - "

"Doesn't matter. None of that does, because you've proven to me that you're willing to learn what I have. There is nothing holding me back from teaching you everything I know in order to create something meaningful, something that can make peace. We both want the same things, that's what matters to me. The time has come to start, Barriss."

He must have sensed her trepidation or anxiousness, because through their connection came a calming feeling. The queasiness in her stomach subsided into relaxation and the paranoia in her brain faded. Skywalker didn't input anger or confidence, he simply left her feeling neutral.

Anakin's voice spoke to her apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask if you still wish to be trained in a new way. That's unfair to place that pressure upon you. Changing my appearance to Vader's was necessary to earn your trust, but that may have only shaken it. Now, I'll ask you again and you must answer honestly, Barriss. Do you still want to leave the Jedi behind and come with me?"  
That was the question she asked herself repetitively over the past few days. Vader, now Anakin, wanted her to be his student and fix the wrongs by both the Jedi and the Sith. He promised a life full of things never before offered. The Jedi though offered safety and security, something Skywalker surely couldn't do. Were the things Barriss unknowingly yearned for - freedom, relationships, and a _life_ – worth it?

"Yes. I want to."

"And you're sure? The order will not accept you back if you turn away from them again."

"I'm sure."

"Then here's what we have to do" Anakin started, "tomorrow morning at my arraignment I need you to be there. The Sith Lord that we've been after will attempt to take me, but I will engage and destroy him before that ever takes place. During this time I need you to secure us a ship with hyperdrive capabilities then go to Senator Amidala's apartment. Wait for me there and I will come take us to a safe place."

"We're going to save your wife?"

A pause came through the connection and she felt him hesitate.

"It's complicated, but yes. I need her with us for a reason I will tell you later. Right now, we need to be focused on leaving Coruscant alive. Will you be willing to help me?"

No longer willing to think twice she told him, "yes, I am."

"Prepare yourself. Tomorrow we are free."

 **We're nearing the end of this story, just a few chapters left, but obviously there's much more story to tell so the sequel 'Jedi Civil War' will be coming.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Coruscant, eighty-nine days after Anakin's disappearance_

"Time to go…Skywalker."

He opened his eyes, breaking his peaceful sleep. That night he had no dreams or nightmares. For once Anakin just slept and he felt ready for what he had to do. Fear wasn't present in his body nor was there excitement, it simply felt like the time had come. In a few hours he'd be far from Coruscant with a new life ahead of him.

Anakin opened his eyes and saw Barriss looking down at him only a few feet away. He hadn't seen her inside his room before, but their conversation from the previous day may have changed all lingering hesitancy. Even when she stood with her hands folded at her waist in typical Jedi pose there were traces of trepidation. Barriss would be a fool to not feel it, but he'd make sure her trust wasn't placed in the wrong man.

Sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room. To his surprise Anakin didn't see Luminara standing beside Barriss like she usually did. They were there alone.

"Where's your master?"

"Gone to prepare our shuttle to the courthouse. I'm to escort you to her on my own."

Anakin nodded in acceptance. "Makes sense to me. Is there anything to change into? Normally the accused wears something nice or at least not tattered robes."

"I wasn't given instructions to give you anything, but breakfast will be given to you on the shuttle" Barriss informed him. "Perhaps I'll find you a spare set of robes for when we meet later."

The uncertainty in her tone gave Anakin some concern. He quirked an eyebrow at Barriss who swallowed nervously in response. Not everyone would be as steadfast in this as he was, Anakin just had to continue to accept that. It wasn't like he was fearless in the face of Revan's teachings after all. He rose from the bed then stood at full height to look down at the Jedi. To ease her worries he gave her a half-smile before moving to the stood where his mouth wash sat in a glass. Anakin tossed the glass back, swished the stinging liquid around then spit it back into the glass.

"That would be great" he told her genuinely. "I would like clothes that don't smell this awful. I'm sure these will be further shredded and stained with blood by the end of the night as well. Thank you for being thoughtful."

"Of course."

He approached Barriss slowly as if trying not to frighten a wild animal. Once Anakin was within arm's reach he asked, "how do you feel about all of this?"

"I'm afraid" she said thinking about herself. "This isn't an opportunity that any Jedi has thought of before. I'm aware that what I've been partaking in an group that's going about creating peace in the wrong way, however it doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with it. Not yet."

"You've already taken steps in the direction you want to go in. By admitting that you're afraid and unsure of this you're showing that there's a part of you that wants to be seen. You're being human, which is a part of you that has never been seen before. It's not surprising that it's uncomfortable to you. Do know that no matter how you struggle I'll be there to help like a teacher and friend should be."

"Thank you, Anakin" she said with an unsure smile. "Shall we get going?  
"Of course."

Anakin followed Barriss out of the room for the last time with a hidden smirk on his lips. True sunlight graced his skin once he stepped into the hall and he relished the feeling. Weeks of being kept in a tight, cramped room made him nearly forget what daylight felt like. He ignored the guards until one of them told him to get moving which he ruefully obliged.

Temple guards flanked him on all sides and Barriss took the point as they navigated several corridors. There were no onlookers to see or point to him nor were there any Jedi to send him rude remarks. Instead, he simply walked in silence thinking about only one thing – ending the Sith.

Did they know that their order would end today? He wondered about that question when they approached the hangar. It was incredibly unlikely due to Palpatine's pure arrogance and the man's assurance that they would prevail over the Jedi. Little did the Chancellor know that the real threat wouldn't come from the Jedi, but from Anakin, the one he hoped to take on as an apprentice. Now that he thought about it, Anakin realized that Palpatine never could win since he never thought about all of the possibilities. For someone who condemned the arrogance of the Jedi Palpatine didn't see the flawed characteristic in himself. Ironic.

Anakin stepped into the speeder and sat in the seat beside Barriss while Luminara sat across from him wearing a stoic expression. The moment they were inside the ship the clone pilot took off to begin the short journey to the courthouse. Feeling at ease Anakin began to pick at the large bowl of nutritious mush the Jedi prepared for him. One bite in and he had to fight back the urge to puke at the lack of taste in the dish.

"When we get to the courthouse you are to meet with your attorney briefly to discuss any lingering questions then" Luminara told him. He nodded in understanding while continuing to eat his putrid dish. "After the arraignment is over you'll be returning to the temple to remain under our supervision until the start of your trial should you claim innocence to the charges being filed against you."

Anakin swallowed then shivered at the bitterness. He looked at the Miralan Jedi he once considered a friend then frowned. Placid she may have looked but inwards Anakin noticed her dissatisfaction at their present situation. Luminara didn't even believe a trial was necessary in order to sentence him, in fact she seemed willing to forsake the democratic process to take out the 'threat' that he was.

"Yes, we'll see" he said in return.

"Do you wish to claim yourself 'guilty' of your crimes?" Luminara nearly spat.

To irritate the Jedi Anakin smirked cockily then shrugged in response. Barriss tensed beside him, but he send her a mental reassurance that the time to act wasn't there.

"There is but one person who can label be as such and that's the citizens of the galaxy, master Jedi" Anakin replied mocking the title. "They're my jury and executioner not the order. I am guilty of nothing except for taking action where the order should have. I'm not willing stand idly by while crime runs rampant across the galaxy. If I did then I'd be just as evil as those who commit those acts – I'd be just as evil as you."

Luminara narrowed her eyes though she said nothing more. The debate wasn't won by any means, but his points had been made. The Jedi were just as complicit in the crimes of the Hutts as Jabba himself; they were the ones who should have stepped in to save countless lives only they didn't. Boundaries held them back from doing what must be done. His order wouldn't have those hinderances.

Engines died down signaling their approach to the massive domed structure that was the courthouse. Anakin looked on while suppressing bitter memories of Ahsoka's trial though he kept the thought to himself. On the platform waiting for them was Padmé alongside plenty of clone troopers to keep guard. She didn't look like she cared much about them or noticed the clones at all. Padmé just looked at the incoming ship in her maroon dress with gold trimming.

The two Jedi escorted Anakin out of the craft then led him over to his ex-wife. Her eyes looked him over to satisfy her worry for his wellbeing then seemed to accept his state.

"Master Jedi, I would now like to take my client into our _private_ room to run over a few last-minute things."

"We will escort you for your safety, Senator" Luminara responded and the group began to walk towards the entrance of the vast building.

"I don't need an escort, I'm perfectly safe with Anakin, Master Unduli. He would never hurt me."

"That may be so, but it's still our duty to make sure that Skywalker will not make an attempt to escape or threaten any others. That's all."

Padmé gave a glance over her shoulder to Luminara and to Anakin who shook his head. This wasn't the time for a confrontation between her and the Jedi. To his relief she simply turned around to walk through the doors. Padmé led them up a small set of stairs down a hall then stopped in front of a room labeled 'private meeting room, no unauthorized access allowed.'

"If you'll allow us to meet privately we will meet you momentarily" Padmé told the Jedi with a stern authoritative tone.

"Of course, Senator."

Anakin stepped into the well lit room that had one skylight, but otherwise had no access to the outside world. He walked over to one of the chairs that were positioned on two sides of a basic wooden table. Padmé sat down just as he did and she began to pull out two data pads, sliding one over to him.

"Today is simple, the judge reads the charges being brought against you and you reply 'not guilty'. Afterwards we can prepare for the upcoming days of the trial…if that's alright with you."

It would be except there wasn't going to be a trial. Anakin looked at Padmé from across the table then wondered if he should tell her. This involved her in every facet and she did have a right to know. For the sake of Padmé's own safety and because of their children Anakin began to believe that he had to say something. If Barriss came to her home to pick her up and Padmé knew nothing then it was not going to go well. He had to let her know.

"Anakin?" she questioned softly.

"Padmé there's something I have to tell you" Anakin told her. Nervousness surrounded her and he wondered what she was thinking in that moment. She swallowed anxiously, her strong mask slipping into one of dread.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily" Anakin said unsure of whether or not what was going to happen could be considered 'wrong'. "Not in the way you may think. The trial, it's not occurring."

"Anakin!" she yelled then slammed her fists on the table. "You are _not_ guilty!"

"I know that, I'm not going to admit I'm guilty. What I'm telling you is that the trial isn't going to happen. There won't be any time for that."

Fear and concern flooded Padmé's hazel eyes. Her hand moved closer to Anakin's then stopped before their fingers touched. "Anakin, you're frightening me. Tell me what's going on."

He sighed heavily then steeled his resolve; there was nothing to fear, nothing except her rejection. "The Sith Lord, I know who it is and he wants me to become his apprentice. He knows that the Jedi plan to testify against me in my trial and he knows they want me dead, but he won't allow it. In just a matter of moments he's going to come find me, free me, then I'm going to kill him. I have to do it to save you and the children."

The color left Padmé's face and Anakin knew he may have placed too much pressure on her at once. Her voice was low when she said, "you know the Sith Lord, you know that I'm – "

"Pregnant? Yes. There's so much that I know, Padmé and there isn't enough time to explain everything to you, but I will. Wait for me at the apartment when the Separatists come here – which they will be doing. I'll meet you there once this is all over and I'll explain everything to you."

A realization struck Anakin when Padmé's face continued to stare blankly at him as if she saw a ghost. Her aura was cloaked in fear, shock, and dread all three causing him to think until a natural conclusion came to him.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"Anakin" she said quietly.

Rage poured through his body, venom in his veins carried the strong emotion to every inch of him. "You were going to keep the fact that you're pregnant a secret?"

"The things the Jedi were saying about you had me wanting to wait until the trial ended. Then we could have the talk about it" she rapidly said in her defense. "Anakin, see reason! I don't believe that you're guilty of any of this, there wasn't a time to tell you! Even if there was Obi-Wan said – "

He stood and screamed, "you told Obi-Wan about our children, but not _me?_ I'm their father! I may be killed and you didn't think you should let me know?"

Padmé cowered away from him with a terrified expression. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes were wide as they stared at Anakin's raging form. "Please, understand."

" _Understand?_ Like when I tried to apologize to you for beating Rush Clovis, did _you understand_ then? Do you understand now that you were all I had, all I loved and then rid yourself of me because I'm too much trouble?" Anakin continued to yell at her and his emotions began to escalate out of his control. Without knowing it he caused the chairs to shake and his handcuffs began to crack. "All I've ever wanted is a family, and you want to hide that. I don't know why you wanted to represent me, Padmé, but it's not because you love me."

"No" Padmé said stepping towards him shakily. "That's not true, it's not! I wanted to wait for the right time."

"When would that be? My conviction is all but certain, denying that is irrational. We're both far too smart to think otherwise" he responded in a tone less loud and more sad than anything else. "Truth is, there wasn't going to be another time unless I was about to die. That time is not going to come, but I won't overlook this betrayal. I'm going to fight this battle then I'm coming for our children."

"Stop! Listen to what you're saying. You don't mean that, you're not yourself."

"That's wrong, I am completely myself." He wiped away a frustrated, pained tear from his eye then turned to face the door. "All of me hoped that there was going to be another chance for us. I thought that we'd be able to raise Luke and Leia together. Now I see that my naivety didn't leave me like I had hoped. I'll bring them to see you on occasion, but you're never hurting me again, Padmé. No one can bring me agony like you do. This is the last straw."

"What? No, that's not right. You aren't even supposed to know! We have to be together, I love you! We're going to be a family!" Tears flowed down Padmé's cheeks as she clasped her hands together to nearly beg.

"A family doesn't hide this news. A family stands by one another, and the only person who's done that for me is half the galaxy away from here. I've adopted a daughter, she's my only family now."

Once more the doors opened up to reveal the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Before he could greet the distraught pair an explosion ripped through the courthouse. The ground rocked beneath their feet and sirens began to sound off throughout the building. Anakin heard the clone troopers who escorted them to the room run to another area that he didn't know or care about. His mind only focused on the fact that the battle for Coruscant had begun and it had more consequences than any realized.

Palpatine held himself against the door wearing an impressive faux expression of anxiety. "What could that have been? Are both of you alright?"

"Yeah" Anakin told him curtly. "Where are the Jedi?"

The Chancellor caused the automatic doors to slide open and Luminara stood beside her padawan. Their emotions were palpable, Anakin felt himself feed off of their growing concern. Both looked into the room then stepped inside while more clones raced past the open door.

"Master Jedi, what is going on?" Palpatine questioned.

"We aren't positive, but there's been an incredible disturbance in the Force" Luminara told them occupants. She pulled out her commlink then spoke into it. "This is Master Unduli, we're at the courthouse where there's been an explosion. Can anyone inform us what's just happened?"

"This is Master Windu. Your orders are to stay where you are, Master Unduli. Both you and your padawan are to protect Skywalker at all costs. Reports are coming in about the Separatists being spotted across the Senate district."

"Separatists?" Luminara asked exasperated.

"Stay where you are until the invasion is over. That's your task" Windu told them then closed his end of the communication.

"An invasion" Luminara whispered to herself while placing the device onto her belt. "May the Force be with us."

Feeling a push from the Force Anakin caught Barriss' attention. He looked down to his bound hands then back to her with a quirked eyebrow. That was the final moment. Afterwards there would be no turning back for her. If Barriss truly wanted freedom, if she wanted a new life then she had to remove his binders. Moments passed where her eyes locked onto the binders and Anakin wondered whether or not the Jedi was going to back out until they fell to the floor loudly.

Three sets of eyes turned to the sound and Anakin smiled devilishly when he caught Luminara's astounded gaze. As if in slow motion he watched her hand move to her weapon, but he called it to himself before she had the chance to touch the hilt. Anakin caught the lightsaber in his outstretched right hand then ignited its green blade giving the room a glow.

"Barriss" Luminara started while keeping her eyes locked on Anakin, "why?"

"Because I want to be happy" Barriss told her master before rearing back with her left hand then hurling the Jedi against the far wall knocking Luminara unconscious.

"Anakin" Padmé called to him quivering voice. "What are you doing?"

"Making things right. Isn't that right, My Lord?" He looked toward the 'frail' old man standing near the exit. Where a smug expression had been seconds before was replaced by one of disgust.

"Lord Vader, plan your next action very carefully."

"I have been planning this for _months,_ you arrogant fool" Anakin said through gritted teeth and golden streaks touched his once blue eyes. "Before you ever revealed to me who you truly are, I've been planning your death and the end of the Sith. I was _never_ the apprentice, I am the master of more than you can imagine. I refuse to be your slave or anyone else's. In your attempted manipulation of me I managed to secure the downfall of the Sith. You're both in one place and by the end of the day balance will be one step closer."

Righteous fury inundated Palpatine's eyes that burned gold. Anakin felt the dark side swell around the man and in return he allowed himself to feel everything he had been saving: the pain from Padmé's rejection and her plan to hide their children from him, Ahsoka's abandonment of him, Hera's pure love for him, his love for his three children, his hope for the future, and the happiness of knowing that life held so much more for him. Anakin's body radiated strength and when the Sith Lord poured lightning from his fingertips the gray Force-user held out his palm to absorb it.

"I am far more powerful than you could ever understand" he told Palpatine then threw black lightning at the Sith Lord. Darth Sidious caught the blast with both hands extended but found himself struggling to contain it. Black sparks fell from the Sith Lord's hands, touching the floor and marked his robes around his sleeves.

Sweat formed in beads across Anakin's forehead and on Darth Sidious' face as they fought in their battle of the Force. He fought to keep his concentration on his enemy, however he found the determination to say, "Barriss, take Padmé and leave. Find safety elsewhere."

"Anakin, you'll need help" Barriss corrected him.

" _No_. This is my battle to fight, it's my destiny. Trust me, listen to me, I can handle this."

Without any further words the former Jedi padawan gathered a paralyzed Padmé in her arms then began to escort the Senator out of the room. Darth Sidious watched them from the corner of his eye and with a surge of power he forced Anakin's black lightning into the ground. He then reached into his sleeves for the golden hilt of his lightsaber and when Anakin saw what Palpatine was about to do he leapt forward to intercept the crimson blade just inches before it cleaved Barriss' neck.

" _Go_!" Anakin shouted. He allowed his left hand to fall off of Luminara's lightsaber hilt, gathered the Force in his palm and threw the energy at the Sith Lord who flew through the wall of the room out into the empty hall. Before Palpatine could recover Anakin jumped through the gaping hole and attempted to drive the green blade through the old man's chest. The blade ultimately missed when Sidious rolled to his left and out of danger.

Knowing that a counter strike would follow Anakin continued his arm movement until he twisted completely around to meet the blade of his opponent. Before they could meet in stalemate Anakin twisted his wrists to the left, pushed with his arms, and forced Sidious to stumble backwards. Hatred encircled the Sith Lord, Anakin felt it. The man's plans were falling apart in front of his eyes, so he didn't blame Darth Sidious for feeling that way.

Striding forward with a powerful step Palpatine attempted to strike Anakin's legs with a sideways slash, but the red blade was easily met with the green one. However, Palpatine slid his blade upwards over Anakin's thus dragging his lightsaber across the younger man's left thigh. Stinging sensations traveled up Anakin's leg though he didn't allow himself to falter. Any moment to think left him open to a death blow, so he used the pain to drive him forward.

In a rapid series of moves Anakin swung upwards at Sidious' chest which was blocked, slashed diagonally from the shoulder to the knee, and after that attack was halted by the Sith blade Anakin's wrists gave just enough to slide under the defensive measure and heavily grazed the Sith Lord's chest. The man's cry of pain thrilled Anakin tremendously.

Skywalker judged the wound and knew it wouldn't be fatal. Through the opening in Palpatine's robes he saw the gash he'd left; it wasn't nearly deep enough to kill the Sith Lord despite his intentions. It would however make his opponent more reckless out of desperation.

Taking advantage of Anakin's momentary distraction Darth Sidious threw out his fingers that spewed blue lightning into the younger man. Sidious put all of his hatred, his desperation, and his power behind the attack. Anakin couldn't hold back the cries of pain as the lightning bounced around his limbs and even reached the inside of his mouth.

"You will pay for your lack of vision! You could have been the most powerful Sith in history, but your pathetic idealism clouded your mind, Lord Vader. Now you shall die for this arrogant transgression!" An imperious grin overcame the Chancellor as he watched Anakin struggle to overcome the onslaught. "Perhaps your child shall make a worthy successor."

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he surged with power. The driving force behind this very event were his two unborn babies, he swore to them that they would never be in danger. Their lives were threatened before, but in that moment Palpatine revealed that he _knew_ Padmé was pregnant. Once more Sidious wanted Luke or even Leia to serve his every whim. Golden eyes changed to a light blue, carrying a ferocity that the dark side of the Force could never hold.

Stretching out his left palm Anakin began to deflect the oncoming attack up into the walls and ceiling around them. The light peach paint of the walls around them began to peel and the concrete began to chip then fall from the ceiling. Strong blue light pulsated around the hall while Palpatine continued trying to overwhelm Anakin.

The ground shook with another attack from the Separatist attack on Coruscant and Anakin knew that there wasn't much time left. Already he felt the presences of Dooku and Grievous approaching them a ways off. Palpatine had to die _now_.

"You feel them as I do" Sidious shouted over the roaring lightning and the sound of the walls crumbling around them. "Time is on my side. Soon they will be here and you will be outmatched, Lord Vader. The galaxy and your children are now mine."

With a new rush of energy Anakin dropped the lightsaber to the rubble at his feet. Using both hands he threw back the attack onto Palpatine just long enough to stun the Sith Lord. As his opponent staggered Anakin closed the distance between them with two Force-enhanced steps. Before Palpatine could recover, Anakin held him in the air with a vice grip around the neck. The gloved fingers of his right hand closed around the Sith Lord's neck.

Images of a future that would never come poured into Sidious' mind. He saw the Death Star's explosion, the battle of Endor, the battles between father and son, then the inevitable conclusion that came with Luke Skywalker's belief in his father.

"Don't you see? You were never going to win for long. The Empire existed only to be brought down by my son. I killed you then just as I'm going to kill you now. This was a losing battle that you fought, My Lord, and even if I died _I_ still won. I'm always going to win and once the threat of the Sith is gone I will bring true balance to the Force."

Sidious gasped for air and tried to fight Anakin's hold on his throat. The weakened building began to collapse around them with another bombardment from the Separatists. As Anakin called the Force to further tighten the grip around Darth Sidious' neck the old man stretched out his hand. Anakin didn't realize what was happening until Luminara's green blade protruded from his chest.

"We…both…die" Sidious choked out along with a sickening laugh.

Though his grip was weakening Anakin had the strength to let out a cry and twisted Palpatine's neck one-hundred-eighty degrees. The lightsaber hilt fell to the rubble at Anakin's feet and just as he was falling to the floor the rest of the building followed suit.

Before he blacked out he thought he heard someone call his name.

 **A/N: This took so long because I wanted it to feel right. I'm not very good at describing action scenes, but I did my best so hopefully you pictured it well. Thanks for being patient. The last chapter will be up soon, because I'm going to finish this story before updating my other two. Thanks again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and the constructive criticism, it really helps out. I do want to become a writer one day, so this is how I practice and learn. Dunno when I'll start the sequel, but just know that a Civil War between the Jedi is coming. As for those who want Padmé and Anakin to stay together I can't say definitively if they will. I'm still thinking about that one since they're always together and I enjoy doing something different. Anyway, thanks for sticking around and keeping up with me.**

 _Coruscant, ninety days after Anakin's disappearance_

Anakin woke up in pain. His forehead was caked in sweat and dust, his arms felt burned, then finally the area below his ribs seared where the lightsaber had pierced Anakin's body. Opening his eyes only brought him more confusion as the courthouse had gone; in its place was a night sky full of light pollution. Far above the ships of the Republic still fought those of the Separatists in a heated battle that continued for reasons Anakin couldn't understand. After all, there no longer was an objective for Dooku since Palpatine died.

He hissed in pain when he tried to get up then set himself down on something soft. Breathing was a labor-filled task that only bought him more discomfort; there definitely were injuries to worry about. More important than that though was the fact that he accomplished his task. Palpatine died, he could feel the change in the Force. That threat no longer existed for Anakin or his family.

"You're awake."

Carefully Anakin turned his stiff neck to his left where he saw Barriss sitting on her legs looking at him. Her eyes held a degree of confusion and worry for himself even though she had her own injuries. Barriss had a gash on her forehead, cuts in her robes, and she held the left side of her body with her hand.

"You're hurt" he stated.

"It's nothing that won't heal" she said nonchalantly. "I don't think I can say the same about your injuries, Anakin. Will you tell me what happened after I left?"

"Yeah" he hissed through his teeth. "Padmé should probably hear it too."

Barriss turned from him, looking at the floor instead of holding his gaze. Her eyes closed then she took a deep breath to say, "she isn't here. After we reached Senator Amidala's apartment we began to pack her things…however, she must have contacted Master Kenobi for he arrived soon afterwards. I tried to explain to her that there isn't anything to be afraid of, but Padmé and Obi-Wan didn't believe it. They attacked me then left."

Through increasingly maddening eyes he questioned, "they _left_? Even after I explained it to them!"

"Obi-Wan isn't sure where you stand and Padmé's explanation of what happened yesterday morning didn't help. They're confused, Anakin. Perhaps you should explain to them as you did to me, maybe then it will help us."

"I tried to explain to her" he told Barriss bitterly. "I did my _best_ to let them know, to let them understand that we aren't against them."

Barriss looked up from the floor and Anakin knew she felt nervous. Her eyes contained an uncertainty in them he hadn't seen since she saw Vader. The slightly older woman's voice felt cordial when she told him, "misunderstanding such a complex position is understandable. Take more time to explain to them and have more patience. Yesterday held a lot of tension for you, so a more relaxed setting may benefit everyone involved."

"We have to find them."

"And we shall. More important now is helping you heal and getting off of Coruscant, Skywalker. The Jedi know about your choice and it's only a matter of time until they send out a search party. For now, they're focused on the battle over head. We can use that to our advantage, but I'll need a destination to set into the computer, some place that can help us."

Anakin tried to sit up on his elbows then felt fire running through his abdomen that forced him back to the ground with a cry of agony. The area where the lightsaber pierced his chest throbbed constantly and spiked whenever he moved the muscles in his stomach. His gloved hand reached for the wound to touch the charred skin gingerly. After a labored breath Anakin laid himself down then turned to see Barriss moving to his side.

With gentle hands the Miralan healer placed a cool hand on his forehead and one over his most prominent wound. His anger and his worry began to be soothed as the waves of calm rushed out of her fingertips into his head. The pain didn't completely subside though it did reduce to an ache rather than debilitating.

"You need to rest or you won't be any good to anyone. Tell me where our destination is then I'll place you into a rest to preserve strength."

"Anywhere" he told her as his eyes began to close. "Get us off planet then we can figure out where to go. Then we can find Hera."

Barriss watched Anakin fall into a deep sleep that would keep him from further irritating his injuries. She reached into her cloak to pull out a small jar of pain relief jell then applied it to her teacher's body. The small cuts on his cheek, neck, the burns on his arms, then Barriss lightly placed it around the lightsaber wound. She stared at it with worried eyes knowing that it had to be healed soon to prevent other issues.

Explosions over head caught the Miralan's attention as more Republic ARC-170s came falling down to the skyline. Sirens filled the night's sky while citizens could be heard moving about the platforms beneath the perch she found. Though Barriss didn't need to she checked the general emotions of Coruscant in the Force; panic and confusion still blanketed the planet. If they were to make a break for it then they may have to do it soon to avoid questions. Furthermore – the part that concerned her most – they'd need help from someone to leave.

Without any further planning or hesitation the young woman lifted Anakin with the Force then placed him in the back of the speeder that she took from the courthouse. The first step was to find a ship with hyperdrive, after that she'd simply play things off the cuff.

. . .

 _The Jedi Temple later that morning_

Obi-Wan filed into the council's chambers ready to discuss the aftermath of the failed Separatist invasion. For the moment he allowed himself to think only about that and not Anakin or Padmé who was currently sitting in his quarters waiting for him to return. The facts of the previous day were still blurry to most of the Jedi including him though Obi-Wan knew they were going to discuss everything they could – including what Barriss told him about Anakin's actions.

The rest of the Jedi took their seats in the chambers all healthy but looking exhausted. He didn't blame them for looking so tired. Nobody slept much if at all; he'd taken a fifteen minute nap to simply regain some sense of normal function after a night of coordinating the defenses of Coruscant. Once this meeting ended Obi-Wan had little stopping him from sleeping the rest of the day away.

Mace Windu, who had been in his seat when the rest of the council filed in, spoke first. "We have much to discuss, so please settle in. Foremost among the issues to speak on today is the invasion by the Separatists."

"It failed" Kit Fisto said from his seat. "They were unable to take the planet or destroy more than a few cruisers. Overall, we've defended Coruscant well."

"Agreed" added Master Kolar" but why did they attack? Without an objective it's a suicide mission. It doesn't make any sense at all if they planned to simply destroy our navy or try to capture Coruscant itself."

"Another objective they had."

"Master Yoda?" Kolar asked hoping for the Grand Master to follow up.

"Deception the attack is. For what know I do not, but more to it there is" Yoda stated.

Ideas were thrown about without much possibility behind them. Obi-Wan watched as most of the masters spoke among themselves with the exception of Shaak-Ti, Aayla Secura, and himself. The tension between the three 'dissenters' and the rest of the council still felt palpable to him. He had a feeling that there would be no making up after that meeting.

"What if…it was to allow for Skywalker's escape?" Stass Allie questioned the rest of the council.

"How could that be?" Aayla Secura asked with a notable frown and displeasure in her voice. "That requires coordination, knowledge of Skywalker's movements, _and_ being able to communicate with Dooku. No one has the ability to do that, no one even spoke to Anakin!"

"No one but the Chancellor" Obi-Wan stated.

All talking ceased. They eyes of the other Jedi masters turned to look at Obi-Wan with an array of emotions. He looked towards his unspoken allies in Aayla Secura and Shaak-Ti both of whom gave their full attention. The rest of the Jedi didn't look so open to his ideas.

Windu replied firmly "Master Kenobi that sounds similar to what Count Dooku insinuated at the beginning of the Clone War."

"I suppose it is. Should that make it any less true?" Obi-Wan waited for a rebuttal that never came then detailed his thoughts. "Think about this, masters, Chancellor Palpatine was in the position to control the armies of the Republic _and_ he could manipulate us as he saw fit. Where better to find…"

"A new, powerful apprentice" Yoda finished for him in a grim tone.

Luminara's eyes grew wide as she came to a realization. "Skywalker makes a prime choice. It makes complete sense for a Sith Lord to want the son of the Force as an apprentice. Together they may be unstoppable."

"What evidence is there for this? Assuming such things benefits nobody" Fisto told them.

Obi-Wan spoke in response. "Palpatine used Force abilities against Anakin at the courthouse. From what Senator Amidala told me Anakin attacked the Chancellor even addressing him as 'my lord'."

"If what you say is true Skywalker is indeed a Sith as we have feared."

"Not, he is not" Obi-Wan refuted fast. "Barriss Offee escorted Padmé back to her apartment once Anakin engaged Palpatine. When I came to check on the safety of the Senator, Barriss explained to us that Anakin also stated that he is going to destroy the Sith and bring true balance to the Force. He expressed no desire to become the master of the Sith."

Luminara stared exasperatedly at Obi-Wan. "What other motivation could there be? Sith manipulate and _lie_ just as Skywalker may have. Furthermore, he turned my padawan against me to have a student of his own. What more is there? All that's left is for Anakin to kill Dooku then he is the leader of the Sith Order despite what Barriss has told you."

"Master Kenobi" Shaal-Ti began calmly, "are you aware of another reason that could drive Anakin to kill Chancellor Palpatine?"

Paternal instinct took hold of the man. These beings, they didn't understand anything about Anakin or what drove him. Their desire to condemn him came from a lack of understanding and while Obi-Wan himself didn't completely comprehend Anakin's capacity or need for love he did get how protective his former student is. Perhaps he could enlighten them, and maybe save Anakin in the process.

"I do, Master" he said once making up his mind. "Senator Amidala told me that Anakin did it to save his children from Palpatine."

Aayla Secura leaned forward as if she didn't hear him correctly. " _Children_?"

"Yes. Anakin is going to be the father of twins apparently, or so he thinks."

"It makes sense!" Shaak-Ti cried. "Anakin's upbringing is completely different from our own, correct? He was born to a mother who loved him and he needed that contact despite what we believe or taught him. Those relationships are his motivation for everything. If he believed that a Sith Lord threatened the wellbeing of a son or daughter then Skywalker may do everything in his power to prevent that from happening."

"All of which caused him to embrace the dark side. No matter his reasoning, Skywalker is a grave threat to the Republic and us all. Even though he may have destroyed the Sith master he still is no Jedi. Once one embraces the dark side it forever taints them" Ki-Adi Mundi responded passionately.

"Then why let Master Unduli live?" Aayla Secura questioned. "Why go into hiding? None of his actions are consistent with what you claim of him. Skywalker may be completely different, something new."

"Regardless of what he is, he's still a threat and we have to act."

"Master Fisto, what's there to act upon? He may simply want to be left alone to live by himself" Anakin's former master said shocked.

"Is that a risk we can afford to take?" Mundi questioned the group. "Let us ask ourselves this, 'can we allow Anakin Skywalker, potentially the most powerful Force user in history and a potential Sith Lord, to walk free after killing Chancellor Palpatine as well as Jabba the Hutt'. Think on that."

"Before acting should we not be certain of his motives?" Aayla Secura asked them. "Can we determine the fate of an innocent man? Listen to what you're saying!"

"Let us put it to a vote."

" _No_ " Obi-Wan said firmly and stood up from his seat. He turned to face Mace Windu who squinted his eyes in return. Unphased by the Jedi's stern look Obi-Wan began to speak, "this is not the purpose of the Jedi Order. We do not ignore rational statements from other members of the council nor do we condemn one of our own without flawless reasoning. This is not what we do and I will take no part of it. This vote is already decided and due to its contradictory nature to the oath I swore to the Jedi Order I resign my position on this council as well as the order itself."

Without another look to the other council members he left the room and went to find Padmé. He made his way down the halls in silence thinking about Anakin, Padmé, the possible twins, and how to live without the Jedi Order. A weight felt like it had been lifted off of his shoulders, but at the same time he felt like he no longer had a set purpose.

Absentmindedly, Obi-Wan walked in through the temple until he found his door to see Padmé sitting on the couch fiddling with her sleeve while staring ahead at nothing. He moved to sit next to the woman and placed a hand on Padmé's shoulder.

"Padmé?"

"Mmm?"

"We should leave now" he told her.

She didn't look over at Obi-Wan though he sensed her interest pique. "how come?"

"I've…left the Jedi Order, because they want to hunt down Anakin."

"They believe he's a threat" Padmé told him without any emotion. "You don't, so you left."

"Padmé, are you alright?"

She looked away, but he knew the answer. "I don't know. We should just go, I can figure it out later."

"Okay, I'll just pack a few things then we can – "

The door whisked open before Obi-Wan finished his sentence. To his surprise Aayla Secura and Shaak-Ti both strode through the doors into the compact room wearing grim looks on their faces. Rather than looking to him however they both stared at the barely showing pregnant Senator on his couch.

"The council has made their decision; the Jedi are to kill Anakin on sight or bring him in where they can set him on trial for Palpatine's assassination. Furthermore…" Shaak-Ti tried to say then trailed off. She looked to the twi'lek for assistance who also seemed to be struggling with the situation.

"Master Secura?" Obi-Wan said trying to motivate her to speak.

Aayla closed her eyes to calm herself before she said, "the Jedi have pushed too far. They aren't confident in their abilities to find Skywalker, so they want to use the child against him. Master Windu thinks that the child is the true 'Chosen One' who can defeat the father to bring balance. We must leave if we're to prevent that."

"We?" Padmé questioned.

"Yes" Aayla confirmed. "After their decision we left as well. Neither of us can stand by while the Order changes what it stands for. Master Ti and myself hope to protect your children's innocence. As for Anakin, we wish to learn more about him and the inconsistencies in his case before passing judgement upon him."

"Then we must leave immediately" Obi-Wan told them while packing his things into a backpack. "Perhaps we can find one more person to assist us in protecting the child or children. If I'm right about her character then we can rely on her before investigating Anakin further."

. . .

 _Mid-Rim, ninety-one days after Anakin's disappearance_

Barriss lightly placed her hand on Anakin's forehead then called for him to wake up. While he had been resting she had found a ship that fit their needs and taken any medical supplies that she deemed necessary to help her friend. At the moment she watched his body on one of the freighter's benches as life slowly came back to him. Barriss had done everything possible to help him heal, but there was still much to do to make him perfect. For the time being though Anakin would be alright.

He opened his eyes slowly then looked around the room. The wires that hung from the freighter's canopy gave him cause for concern as did the hastily painted walls. It certainly wasn't the type of ship he'd build, but it gave him something to do with his downtime.

"Anakin?" she asked softly as he finally looked to her. Anakin offered a small smile. Dryness in his throat prevented him from saying much and he reached towards his neck only to find his body still very sore.

"Don't" Barriss reprimanded him. "Your body is still recovering from the trauma. Speaking isn't much of an option either – the antibiotics I've given you dry out your throat. I've brought you fluids to help soothe that, but keep yourself from speaking. The reason I woke you up is to tell you that we're off of Coruscant."

Closing his eyes and concentrating brought Anakin's focus to the bond he forged with Barriss. Rather than talking he used it to tell her what he wanted to say, "thank you, Barriss."

"There's no need to thank me. I know that you would and have done the same for me. It's what friends do" she said smiling lightly. "Now rest. I'm going to find a facility that is able to heal these injuries completely. My abilities are limited here despite my natural healing abilities, so it's a necessary measure to take. Once you're healthy we can decide what's next for us."

A smile was Anakin's only response. His eyelids became heavy at Barriss' Force-induced suggestion. Soon after he drifted into a sleep of a future he desperately wanted to live in. A crystal-clear stream cut across a golden plain while he stood in its warm waters. Sunlight came down through a cloudless blue sky without a breeze to chill him. Small fingers wrapped around both of his hands while a heavier body hung onto his back. To his right stood Leia beaming up at him while Luke stood to his left doing the same thing. He saw green hands wrapped around his shoulders as he held Hera though the Force.

"Soon" Anakin told the three of them, "this is how every day will be."

 **Jedi Civil War will be coming soon!**


	25. Civil War Story

Thanks for being so patient everyone. There are plenty of poor excuses for why the new story is taking so long, but I don't think that anyone would want to hear them. However, Civil War will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday. I'm in the middle of writing my own book - kind of an excuse I guess - and that's given me better writing skills, or so I like to think. I've gained a bit of confidence because of that and I'm starting JCW to test some of that, so our feedback will help me see if I'm right. Again, thanks so much for the support and all that.

-Tom


	26. Chapter 26

The sequel is out! Chapter one is up. They'll be shorter so they can go up faster. Thanks for sticking with me on the new adventure!


End file.
